Eternal Music
by ThePhantomsFlutist
Summary: A dark modern retelling consisting of twists from Leroux's novel, and the 1989 horror version. Christine never knew what was coming for her... building up over the past 100 years. His love for her never died... neither did he.
1. The Nightmare

I am once again attempting a modern retelling of Phantom of the Opera, except with a twist in the story. I'm trying to make it dark and horrific and all, and hopefully, it shall be a success as my second Phanfic! I kind of in a way got the idea behind all of this from the 1989 movie of Phantom of the Opera starring Robert Englund, because�immorality is so interesting, and I recently had a dream about it, which got me going on this. Also, the title may change depending on where my imagination takes this story, so don't go and start flipping out for the horrid name. 

I hope that this will work out, and I am still looking for good, well-rounded constructve criticism. I am still new here, and learning all the writing techniques off of the best authors and authoresses here. But PLEASE Review, I don't get many, but I am aiming very high for this dark retelling. Thank you for reading as well! Cookies for those who will review on the first chapter!

Thanks,

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 1:_

_Nightmare_

_"Christine," Erik's soft voice was behind me, his face in my thin curly hair._

_"Yes?" I reply, inhaling deeply the strange scent of his skin, I closed my eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever._

_"I love you." Is his reply. I opened my eyes back up, to see him looking at me in a careful way. I look for the few words to reply back, and it's difficult. I don't want him to love me but yet I do. I don't ever want it to be deeper, I'm not in love with him, but I do love him. It's strange, how you can hate and adore a person. Opposites usually don't react._

_"I know you do." I said, looking away from him. He put himself back into my view, with his new white mask being hold into place on his face. He looked as if he was thinking again, looking away from me for the slightest second then came back to my gaze again._

_"D-do you love me, Christine?" He questioned nervously. It's a question that is rarely hard to answer. What am I going to do, say no to this broken man's face, and leave him in pain? I do love him, but not the way he loves me. _

_"Yes." I whispered, very quietly. Erik's face brightened. I didn't have time to smile, but I made the wrong choice. He got something from his pocket, and placed my hand into his. He produced a plain golden ring, and placed it onto my fourth finger. My expression twisted with horror and shock._

_"Tonight, then, you shall be my bride." My eyes widened... horrified. I tried getting the ring off but it was stuck there... forever._

_"No." I whispered under my breath, tears were rolling down my face. The masked man only stood there laughing, as I tried getting it off. "Help!" I screamed, and all traces of hope left my body._

My eyes opened to the dark bedroom, my very own fortunately. It was only a nightmare, nothing more. It had never even happened to me before... or at least I don't think it has. I've had the same exact dream for the past three days, ever since I found a plain gold ring lying about on the street. I thought it was very pretty, and I put it in my coat pocket never to be touched again. I was thinking about selling it, but I am reluctant, considering this strange dream.

I rolled over to look at my alarm clock, which read six o' clock in the morning. I groaned. I'm not tired anymore, thanks to the dream. I'm just scared it'll come back again to haunt me. I turned to the other side to see Meg on the couch snoring loudly, with her mouth open. She's a really pretty girl, with her ebony hair, and a picturesque face, but when she's sleeping it's just the opposite. The television was still turned on from watching a horror movie until just four hours ago. Perhaps that was was where the dream came from. I don't know. 

I got out of the bed, and groggily walked over to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal. 

"Christine?" Meg droned fluttering her eyes open, rolling onto her side still underneath the covers, "Why are you up so early?" 

"Bad dream." I simply replied.

"Again?" She murmured turning onto her other side, and looking into the side of the couch, "Is it the same one?" she groaned. 

"Yes." I started pouring the milk into the bowl, and got a spoon out of the wooden drawer.

"You might want to see someone about that, if it's the same exact one." She explained tiredly.

"No, Meg. I don't need to see anyone. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own dreams, thanks."

"Are you sure it wasn't the horror movie?" She was drifting off again. 

"Pretty sure." I assured her. She groaned and didn't say another word. Once I heard snoring again, I guessed she was already asleep again. I finished my cereal within a few minutes, starving. I plopped myself onto the makeshift bed I was using last night, and grabbed the remote, turning the volume on low, to a random show to get my mind off of what happened. If I just forget, maybe it won't come back. Dreams just are in your subconscious mind, once I get that out, then it won't come back. I'll just throw away the ring from my coat pocket, and forget I ever found it. The dreams will go away soon enough.

The rehearsal schedule was on the refrigerator door, telling me that the first practice for the current musical I am in is today. I'm not very good at meeting new people so first days are always my weakest point in being in these productions. Meg is just the opposite of me. She's one of the background dancers, but also my accompanist when it comes to auditions for when I sing. I can't play the piano to save my life... it's just the two-handed thing that gets me and what fingers to use.�I could only play melodies of a few songs, of course, like many. But Meg is a very outgoing person like most of the girls involved with the stage. I just happen to be different ever since my dear father passed away years ago. I don't want to get into detail, it's a very touchy subject, it will ruin my entire day.

What also makes me different from many of the girls, is the main fact that I don't know where I learned to sing. I think it just came naturally, but I sang for my father many times. Many compliment my voice of it's pureness, and how high I can go, but I just think it's quite a normal voice. Like many of the other sopranos I see out there. It's not very likely to see a soprano on the Broadway stage, so I just do concert with a chorus or something, not a big deal, and I don't want to be famous. Meg always asks why, but I don't have an answer, and ignore her. 

The way to the theater isn't very long, just an hour or so. It's a very popular theater as well, many of the huge Broadway plays come here to perform, but I'm just in an off-Broadway musical... not anything big. We perform sometimes for schools, and for families. I take it simply as experience, even when the director says to move on.

Days went on like this as usual. I had put the ring into a drawer in my dresser, not to be touched again. I didn't want to throw it away, it's worth something, and I didn't want to sell it. I had no idea what this ring meant to me, but I held onto it. I never said anything to Meg about it, she'll just say throw it away, and I'm not going to, so that�idea is crossed out. My life went on as usual... simply waiting for a change.


	2. Shadowed Teacher

Oh my goodness! Three reviews! Yeah, that's not a lot, but it's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter... and the first one, yay! That really made my day... well, anyway, here's the second chapter... and as always... REVIEW!

( And here are the cookies I promised)

Thankies!  
ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 2:_

_Shadowed Teacher_

_"Come with me, Christine..." The angel's flowing voice was coming from my mirror, where it has been coming from for the past five months. Come with him where, though? Is my angel not here with me, as his spirit? My own decisions cannot be made right now, for it is what my angel wants, not any selfish want or desire. He had promised me fame in the Paris Opera House, and the world. I must trust him. _

_"Forward..." The voice whispered. Before my eyes the mirror opened up, to a dark figure. My childish beliefs thought it was truly my Angel of Music, but my conscience is telling me otherwise... it's danger. I step forward without any word, as the area around me all of a sudden grew black. A man wearing black dress clothes, and a fedora on top of his head was standing before me. It smelt horrid, the place I was in. _

_"Who are you? Where's the voice?" I questioned, terrified._

_  
"I am right here Christine." He told me. He was close to me now, enough for my to notice that a black mask was covering his entire face, besides his mouth. His eyes glowed in the darkness like yellow flames._

_"But you are a man!" I replied, backing away._

_  
"Yes, it is true, Christine. I am not an angel, ghost, nor genius, I am Erik." He said gently, but now the trust vanished, he tried comforting me, but I eased myself out of his grasp._

_  
"Don't touch me!" I rebelled, shielding him away from me with my arm, it didn't block anything._

_  
"But you must come with me!" He told me, grabbing my arm firmly, but still gentle. I tried to scream, but a cold hand muffled it, and it smelt horrible. It smelt of death. And with that, I fainted, with Erik's arms to catch me and take me to my doom._

I woke up screaming. The dreams are back again, and it's been a nice full month without. I opened the drawer to the ring again, and look where it got me. Oh, the stupid things I get into, and the stupid mistakes that I will regret later. Meg came racing into the room, hearing my scream. She's my roommate now until she can find a house to move into with the money coming from this production, and her job at a cafe. 

"What happened? I thought someone came to kill you!" She yelled, her eyes wide, and she was still in her night clothes, and her hair was a mess.

"The stupid dream again, Meg. It's different now. They are really scaring me now. It's all about the same man and everything!" I admitted.

"Have you ever met this man?" She questioned curiously.

"No... well, not that I know of." I shivered, thinking of ever meeting this man of my nightmares. He was a dark shadow. I hope with all my strength that this isn't a real man. It's some figure of the imagination, this masked man, at least I hope so.

"Well, we need to get ready, thanks for waking me up, Christine, thanks a lot." She rolled her eyes and marched out to her side of the house. I got out of the covers, at least I got up at a decent time... not when it's still dark out.

Today was the premiere night of the musical I'm still in. It's a good thing this time that I woke up early, because I need to get over to the theater to have a quick brunch with the cast and crew before we start trying to get ready. The costumes had to be in perfect order so we could change easily and proficiently, and it took some time. Many people of the cast who had the leading roles were very egotistical, which isn't great to work with. Some of the dancer girls are nice, and Meg knows many of them, because they travel together, one of them, Sorelli, is also a very nice girl who has wound up to be a good friend as well. I know a few of the background vocals. One of the men named Josh have been in few Broadway shows, none of them big, but good enough. He shares his experiences with big names in the theater, including these big-time composers and directors, whom he believes are full of themselves like most stars. Meg always teases me about being Josh's girlfriend, but she never accepts the concept of have a boy as a friend. Besides, someone else once won my heart, but he's gone now.

That's right, I too had a good friend names Raoul de Chagny. He was in the navy, unfortunately, and he left this past year to go on a job overseas, and before he left, he kissed me. That was the first time anyone, besides my father, had kissed me. It made me feel like a widow now, because I don't dare go on to someone else, even though Raoul won't be coming back. I don't need a boyfriend right now anyway, with my job, I don't have enough time... and my heart is too breakable.

The cast rented out a nice breakfast place on the side of the highway that my friend Sorelli and I went to many times. Meg hated breakfasts, so we never taken her. In fact, I haven't seen Sorelli for a long time, which is very strange. Her father is a very rich man, and sometimes very corrupt in order to get his daughter good parts in productions, in order for her to get enough money to leave, and him to live the rest of his own world alone. I never understood people like that. Sorelli never taken after him which is always a good thing. She's still sometimes self-absorbed, which is predictable.

"So, tell me Christine Daae, why don't you ever go any bigger then these little productions?" One of the co-starring girls had questioned me. I sunk into the pit of my shy self, and didn't know what to say. I can't ever talk to someone I didn't know well. Which explains many things, like how many friends I have.

"Well, for one, I don't think I have the talent-" I started looking just above her head so I don't look into her eyes. 

"You have self-esteem issues then." the man sitting next to her interrupted.

"No, it's just... family. My dad is gone, you see and... it'll be hard. I don't have any family to support me if things go wrong." I explained. This was my usual answer to a question like this.

"I've heard the director thinking about moving you up a role." Another girl started, before I knew it, half the table's gaze was on me.

"I really can't accept that." I flushed a pale red.

"Sure you can, Christine! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Meg was excited for myself. I nodded no, and ignored whatever everyone was looking at me for, and went back to eating my bagel. "You're so anti-social..." Meg whispered under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I replied, nudging her with my arm. 

That night was the largest opening night I've seen for any of the productions I've been in. Many people were there, all gathering to see a popular off-Broadway musical. This theater was large enough for me to get a nice dressing room for myself. 

I was in my dressing room, getting into the first costume, and warming up my voice so it will have a bigger sound once I get out there. I swore I was alone, but I felt something was watching me. Fear from the dream last night came over me. Is this dream going to come real? Is it even possible? I've never seen a man wear a mask before... just to hide his face.

Before I was going to turn off the light, and go to the back stage, I could've sworn I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "Good luck." I quickened my pace as I sprinted out of the hallway, and to the back stage.

The show went on perfectly, I don't think many people missed a line besides the co-star I had talked to earlier today. It was just another performance for me, nothing special. I just enjoy the unique feeling of being on that stage, singing, and being myself, because I can't do that anywhere else in the world. I also feel relief every time I open my mouth to sing, like my whole soul gives itself over to the pureness of the beautiful music. Relief that I can finally connect with my dear father who listens in every time I'm on stage. I belong there. My life is planned there... even though I'm blocking it.

I head back to my dressing to get dressed into my clothes I was wearing earlier, and then I'll be getting back to the apartment. Some flowers were in there from my friends who were watching, but there was one in there that was unexpected. I grabbed the bouquet of flowers, it didn't have a tag on it. My expression twisted with surprise and shock. Who else would've possibly sent me flowers? Nobody really knows me, I'm just in the background. It's nice to know, though, that someone else has been watching besides my friends. 

"You did well tonight." A melodic voice filled the room, making me drop whatever I was holding, and I froze in shock. Terror came over me... it's just like in my dream... a voice in a dressing room, and it was a man... and the man kidnapped me. I might be hearing things... my ears are just getting used to the quiet because of the uproar of the audience from an opening night.

"Who's there?" I squeaked.

"You know me." The voice replied coolly.

"No... no I don't," I stuttered looking around the room to see where it was coming from. "Who is in my room, watching me undress?" I questioned, disgusted by the thought of it.

"I wasn't watching you." The voice... it was a man's too, replied, reassuringly.

"Like I trust a voice that won't show itself. Please do that now." I demanded the empty room. I felt like I was going mad.

"Why, Christine, I am your angel." He assured. His voice was familiar... I just can't put a finger on it... so hauntingly beautiful, but horrifiing at the same time. 

"Funny, but not funny enough. I'm obviously not going to believe you, you might as well show yourself." I demanded once more.

"I refuse." Was the simple reply. It was just as much demanding as mine was at the moment, and I froze in my place nor daring to move an inch.

"What do you want?" I forced out of my air.

"I want to help you." It calmly replied.

"May I ask with what?" I questioned, my shoulders relaxing, just because his voice was relaxing. I was still afraid. This voice wants to help. Something tells me not to fall for it... some memory... my conscience? No. A memory... but what? I must know.

"With your voice. I am willing to teach you, but in return, you must sing only for me." He replied. My eyes widened.

"I don't even know you..." I replied, less tense.

"I beg to differ." He replied. 

"Can I trust you?" Was all I could ask. By the authority of this voice, I'm not going to win this argument, and I can't pitch a fight to save my life, so that will be a problem. 

"Yes, Christine, you can always trust me." He assured.

"How do you know I want this?" I questioned. It was true. I needed to get some better help with my voice, every classical part of my voice drained away with the whole Broadway thing. Classical was what my dad was yearning for, and it shall be my desire as well. Inside myself I've been looking for a new vocal coach, on the outside, I didn't care. But it meant so much more then what everyone else thought.

"Your voice today was a very pure voice, Christine. But I can make it better and it will have everyone on their knees before you. You have a golden voice, and I can mold it into something great, as long as you use it only for me, every time you come onto that stage. You must trust me. You want this don't you?" His beautiful voice made me forget that he was hiding somewhere, but it made me think of him standing right there, makes all trace of fear disappear from wherever it came from.

"I do, please... anything." I replied, involuntarily. What am I getting into? This could be dangerous... but it could also be something wonderful, and beautiful. "Teach me..." I begged silently.

"Very good, Christine. I will be everywhere you will be, you will have a lesson every night, either here, or wherever you are alone." 

"May I know your name, so I can properly thank you?" I questioned without expression 

"No." He firmly replied, that left me without another question, "I shall be with you tomorrow then, Christine. Good night."

"Good night, teacher." I replied, and with that, the room was silent, and evidently the voice left. So did I. 

I went back to the apartment without saying another word to Meg or anyone else. I was too busy thinking over any thoughts of what I just gotten myself into. What I might not be able to get myself out of. What could possibly be the most ultimate change of my life. 


	3. Performance

Thanks for the reviews my "official reviewer" .heart.angel.93! Hehe... It's good to know someone is reading my story through and through... that never happened before, and I am determined to make this story the best I've written. I think I might be rushing through time in this chapter, but I don't think there's really much to cover right now unless you want to be bored to death while reading it, and I don't want that at all! So... I'm sorry if I'm rushing this about, I just need to get down to the main story, and then I promise to take things slower. READ AND REVIEW

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 3:_

_Performance_

Everything changed after that moment in my dressing room. I felt... haunted, paranoid if you will. Yes, _something _was watching me, every moment until I am back at the apartment. I did come to my dressing room to receive the promised lessons. The man... or thing... that is giving me these lessons is the most strict teacher you'll ever see. His voice... it's truly like an angels, almost like a drug, you see. Getting me to do anything that I don't do by myself, and I still learn from this. I can't see him, but I can still feel him in the room with me, standing beside me... fixing my posture, or playing the scale for me on this piano that completely came out of nowhere. It equally frightened me and amazed me. 

He told me never to tell anyone, or meet any other man because it will distract me from becoming great. I didn't have a choice or a say in anything, I just _did_ it. He used different arias to teach me, starting with mezzo soprano, and working my way up gradually. If I was late, he would go on for longer, keeping me there. One time, I was too tired to move on, but he _locked the door on me_! Keeping me there until I finished a complete and correct scale.

But even if I did "leave" him in the dressing room, to be forgotten until the next night after the show, his spirit follows me. I constantly get the paranoia of someone watching me, but I look over my shoulder to see nothing... I keep walking at a faster pace, and it feels as if he just keeps up, never leaving me

I found myself looking paler because of fear... it's unhealthy, and it's not right. I'm pale to begin with and it just grows worse. I didn't say another word to Meg, in fact, I hardly seen her, she was too busy going out with her friends out to the movies when they had the time. I remained not social, afraid I might say something off the line, and ruin the whole conversation... I'm not _me_ anymore. And it's all because of that _thing_.

Well, a full week passed of shows and lessons after them, being on the go constantly, and I still remained quiet. I'm just waiting for something to happen, something _good _to occur, but it doesn't still happen, and I remain here waiting, broken-spirited. 

The dreams came right on schedule every single night. I've repeatedly tried to get myself back to sleep, but it doesn't work. I even went as low as taking cold medicine too make me tired, and the dreams come. There must be something that causes it though. My dark teacher is only making it worse.

Time went on, as I noticed my voice improving exceptionally well. I was almost to the point of even hitting the high C, without strain my voice. My teacher congratulated me, and went on with the lesson. He tells me compliments aren't necessary for working, and it will make the focus lessen, but I just think that he doesn't want to compliment me.

"Teacher, when will I be able to perform?" I questioned one day when the lesson was almost over.

"You will be on the stage by the end of this month, child, do not worry." He assured me. I gathered my things together, and I headed for the door... By the end of this month I'll be in an opera. The lessons only started four weeks ago! Who does he think I am? I am still involved with the musical, and I hardly get enough of that right now. I don't like where this is going at all. 

The next time I talked or even looked at Meg, it was that night. She talked to me first, and I tried to ignore, but she closed the door before I could leave the room. 

"What is wrong with you!" She questioned immediately, as I stepped through the door, taking off my jacket, and hanging it up on the coat rack. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Meg?" I asked, tiredly, giving up trying to pull her arm off of the door so I can ignore telling her anything.

"Why are you being so much quieter then usual? It's almost like your soul just got sucked out or something. What's your problem?" She demanded. I groaned, and put my face into my hands so she wouldn't read my expression. What in the world am I going to tell my best friend? "Oh, this strange guy is teaching me how to sing in my dressing room every single night, and I actually listen to him. But no worries, Meg, I'm scared of him enough, no need to worry." You don't think I'd say that did you? No, I'm not like that. I can't lie either. I'd better try my acting skills out.

"It's just singing on the stage... it makes me remember my father, that's all." Cheesy, Christine, it's unbelievable how bad you can lie like that.

"I don't think so." Meg answered, bemused. Shoot, that didn't work. What else do I have on me?

"Leave me alone." I groaned, "I'll explain in the morning." This time I was forcing all the lies out. I need to let the truth be known by some normal human being... I'm not very good at keeping things inside as I thought I was.

"Whatever, Christine. But when you don't have a social life anymore, don't come running to me... give it all to music if that's what you want. See if I care." Meg sounded upset. I wanted to run out of the apartment but too bad it was already midnight. I threw myself onto the bed, and remained prepared for another restless night.

The next week lessons grew more and more strict, along with being longer. I now had to arrive early to be in the dressing room, and have a lesson before and after being on stage. I hated it, yet... I still went. It made me more frightened of music then I've ever been, but yet, it brought me closer to music as well. I questioned the voice, and asked whether I will see him in person or not. He promised me that I will eventually see him personally. That brought shivers up my spine. I didn't need to know that, or ask that. It will only make me more paranoid. My dreams are mainly the cause of all this horror for me inside, bringing me fears that I never had before. I didn't even sleep with the light off, I had to have a dim light. Childish... very childish how I'm acting. My teacher told me also that it will all be worth it, and I won't regret having to do any of this. I am edging away from that statement... and maybe it's not worth it. 

But the key to whatever these lessons were leading to, came quickly then I'd imagine. One day, after a brief rehearsal for the musical I was in, the director pulled me over from all the cast and told me about the opera that was going to be taking place at a nearby opera house, and he had received a letter telling him to take me out of this. Shock came upon my body whole.

"But sir, who gave you this letter?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Miss Daae, the letter was only signed with an 'E.'" He answered very professionally. An 'E'... that's familiar. But what? Where am I getting all this from? How many people do I know whose names start with the letter 'E'? Not many.

"So... you're kicking me out?" I tried to confirm.

"That would be correct." He said firmly, my eyes widened with shock.

"What?" I didn't expect that answer.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Daae. If there's anything we could do..." 

"I'm fine." I interrupted. I turned away thinking of all the names that start with 'E', and which ones I knew people with. It's obviously my teacher's doing. I left the theater stomping in anger. I loved my musicals just as much as loving the opera... losing one was a big mess. My teacher told me I couldn't focus on both. But of course I always trust the man that won't reveal himself to me... right.

I was soon into the opera before I had a say of anything. My teacher made sure I got the leading role. Once hearing that, a knot was created in my stomach, causing pain... meaning I felt like I was going to throw up. I'm not even that experienced! He had been pushing me way too hard with this whole thing... and yet he doesn't care! I detest this "voice" or thing... whatever it is, very much for pushing me through this. It's not like I don't want it... by all means, I've been dreaming of this since I was a little girl with my dad playing the violin... and I sung, and people would gather around to hear me. They thought I would go far. Why am I the only one to not think so? This might not even be what I thought it would be... how would I know?

I can't say anything to the voice until I have a confirmed part in this opera, and it just so happened it was the understudy for the leading soprano role in _Faust_, Marguerite. Carlotta, the diva for the opera house I am going to, has the role, but I will cover for her anytime she was ill. The voice and I were working on the opera for four hours every day without stopping, leaving me about to fall asleep. One time I did even fall asleep in the dressing room, making this disembodied hand to wake me up, and get me out of the room. It was obviously a man. A man that was scared of showing himself, making him a coward. I'm scared this man might not be all that he's ought to be. I'm frightened of what he might look like... comparing him to my dreams. 

The week went by slowly, as if I was counting every second as a minute, and every day as a whole week. And the opening night was the fastest to come by though. I came to the opera house early, to see the production, and obviously, the star, Carlotta, was going to show up... that's what I thought anyway. It all happened like this.

I got out of the cab, my legs shaking for an unknown purpose... they only tend to do that when I'm nervous or scared, and what I feel right now is a mix of the two. I handed the driver his correct amount of money, and I closed the door before he could reply. I don't think talking to people would help the nerves. I could feel something that I don't want to happen... will happen today. But, then again, it might be good, I see the performance and leave. 

I was wearing a formal black dress, one that revealed my back, with a strap around my neck. Something you'd expect to see at an opera, and my only really nice dress that I could afford. Thanks very much to Meg, who lent me much of her money so I could buy it. I came early to meet up with the cast and have a dinner, but it all turned out horrible.

"Miss Daae!" The manager shouted. I turned around startled that someone had called my name out. 

"Oh, yes Mr. Richard?" I asked, putting a hand to my neck. 

"Carlotta called in very ill, she had her maid call for her." Once he told me the first word, my eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding." I tried to rebel. Certainly my luck isn't that bad. 

"No, I'm not. You need to take her place tonight." I shouldn't be so shocked as I felt. I knew this was coming... and I know the cause of it as well. Obviously, my teacher. What I should be surprised is of how I'm so sure that my teacher did this.

I had to get the costume on about an hour before the show starts. We warmed up in one of the music rooms, to get the voices ready. I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. My heart never stopped beating fast. When I was in the new dressing room of mine, I heard my teacher's voice, telling me to sing one of the arias from the opera I am just about to perform. I did, and he told me that I was obviously ready. I rejected his statement, but I had to think more positive in order to actually do well. 

Once I got on the stage, all of the nerves wore off. As I said, I _belonged _there. No nerve could match the longing I have when I'm in the spotlights... not meaning it wasn't there. By the end of the aria I sung, I felt myself sweating horribly. I moved about the stage as I have been practicing, singing in a whole foreign tongue and it had been the best I've ever done. It almost seemed, as what my teacher had once told me to do, I was giving my _soul _to the music. I don't even think that was possible, but I found all the blood rushing out of my face, leaving me as white as a ghost when performing. I was singing for the angels... and for my father. I was singing straight from my heart. And my soul is gone. But I didn't even _know_ I just sung it that great. I received a large ovation roaring over the house. I grasped the prop of jewels I was holding onto, and closed my eyes, looking up to the heavens. The most joy I have ever felt in my life passed through me then and it was exhilarating! 

I stood up as the curtains fell, with ecstatic faces filling the backstage, complimenting _me_! Congratulating me for the performance... and it felt... wonderful! After the show, I went straight to my dressing room, despite the subscribers and the fans who had came to see me. I didn't want fame. I just wanted to be there. I got undressed into the dress I came to the opera house in, about to go to any party I was invited to. And I finally believed my teacher when he said that it was going to be worth it. And it was... oh, it was...

A swift knock came onto my door. 

"Come in!" I sang, and the door opened to the person I'd least suspect... who I've been wanting for all these years. My heart seemed to freeze right then and there, and a broad smile came upon my lips for the first time in months.


	4. Regained

I'm not very proud of this chapter, but hey, what else canI do to introduce Raoul? The chapter is short but expect another one tomorrow or today, so don't worry:) Yes, it's true I've been updating very often and I tend to do that, but also because I've already written these four chapters before I posted the story, they were only an idea, and then i thought it very unique and so i poted it. I'm loving how I'm getting reviews constantly, and I have my own "official" reviewer. Thanks a lot .heart.anger.93, for doing that. It's so thrilling to receive feedback about how people want to read my story. I literally scream everytime I come back from school to see a review here, or a favorite there. It makes my day, and week, and it inspires me to keep going with this story unlike the other stories I have written. Yeah, that obssessed with fanfiction. Expect more frequen updates... and yeah, I guess I'm spoiling you :):):):)

THANKS!

_ThePhantomsFlutist_

* * *

Eternal Music

_Chapter 4:_

_Regained_

"Guess who?' The familiar voice asked, coming closer from behind me, as I was sitting on the chair. I felt his warm hand resting on my shoulder, my heart started to rush.

"I'm guessing, but my mind is telling me that this can't be true." I smiled broadly, taking his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh it is, they let me off early." Before he finished I leaped up and turned around to see him standing there. I threw my arms around him, as did he, and kissed me on my cheek.

"Raoul! You have come back!" I exclaimed into his shoulder, giggling,

"You were amazing up there!" He commented, laughing just as I was. I felt good there in his arms... content, and happy, "I didn't know you could sing that well... but you looked as if you were about to faint, Christine, which made me worried." The mood changed, as he turned straight faced, "I came because of that... just to see if you were okay."

"I don't know why... but I felt as if I was going to faint." I replied, the mood fitting. My smile slowly vanished, "Something else seemed to be singing through me, Raoul. But I'm fine now, Raoul, couldn't be better."

"What do you mean?" He question, seriously, seeing the strange look on my face when I thought of that. 

"I don't think I can tell you, Raoul, it's just too complicated. I don't think you've ever sung like I have up on that stage... the crowd watching intently. It's exhilarating! I just... wasn't prepared for that I guess." I explained, he just watched me as I stared off somewhere else in the room, I could see to the slightest point that he didn't understand, but that's okay. "That's the past, how about the present? Are you staying or do you have to go back to the navy?" I questioned anxiously.

"I will be here for the next two years! Isn't it wonderful?" He announced happily, bring back my smile, and his. 

"Oh yes, yes! You have to stay here!" I told him, coming into his arms, childishly, and tucking myself into them slightly. He put his head into my hair, as if smelling it, making a spark of electricity pump through my veins. Now _this_ would have to be the best minute of my life, as if I'm rating them.

The moment was slightly ruined when we heard a horrible and ghostly groan escape from behind us. My back straightened and my expression was firm.

"What was that?" He questioned, whispering, his smile immediately disappearing, looking around.

"Don't know..." I whispered once again, looking around the room. My mistake during this time: I forgot my teacher. Did I even want to think of the darkness when the sun was brightly shining upon my world through the storm? No. I don't care what this "voice" might say... well, now that I think of it... maybe it does matter what he says. Another knock came upon my door, which froze me into place, again. 

"Flowers for Miss Daae." A business-like voice announced. I jumped out of Raoul's arms, and headed for the door, taking about ten to fifteen bouquets of flowers from the man into my hands. "Congratulations, Miss." He said, shaking my hardly open hand. I thanked him and closed the door, turning to face Raoul with a sheepish grin saying _what in the world can I do now?_

"Oh! One of them is from myself!" Raoul announced grabbing a small bouquets of purple and red roses from the pile, knowing that roses were my favorite flowers, with a note attached to it in his own script, 

_For my Little Lotte, and sweetheart, Christine._

_  
With Love, Raoul,_

_(I'll be visiting soon)_

The note was a little late, but the attempt was sweet. I held the note carefully, not to ruin the moment. The rest of them all had compliments of how well I did and how my first debut was the best they've ever seen. Some were even admiration notes, I thought them sweet, but I don't know them. Now, where am I going to put these? I placed them onto my vanity, but my eyes caught onto a rose that I didn't see there before. All the thorns had been scraped off, and the rose color was red, laying next to it was my name scrawled in blood red ink. I decided not to show it to Raoul, but keep it to myself, putting it inside a drawer of the vanity that hasn't been used yet. The rain was coming back again.

I gazed to myself in the mirror. By whole face was a bright red, either because of the performance, or I had been blushing. It's never a tomato red, because of the paleness of my skin. I hated never getting a decent tan, but it's mainly because my ancestors were mainly English or Swedish. My hair came from my father though, a dark brown, luckily it's not too curly that it's unmanageable, but it at least has some volume, without any style at all. I never considered myself pretty, compared to the other girls I see, but I don't look through others eyes... If I will ever be egotistical, it definitely won't ever be because of my looks... my voice maybe, but I don't ever want to be selfish.

"Well, Christine, I shall see you around, and I will definitely see you again soon, Little Lotte..." He told me, wrapping his arms around me again. The day only keeps getting better, and he kissed me on the cheek then turned to leave. I walked with him to the door and I watched him go down the hallway.

I fell back on the hinge of the door and heaved a deep sigh, smiling largely. Could this be love? I've never even thought of love toward anyone else besides my father, not many times someone else. I didn't have a crush when I was in high school either. And I always thought of Raoul as just family for a long time... but maybe, I'm just tasting love right now. How it's so bitter sweet! How you can't stand being away from them, ever. How you want to kiss them whenever. 

I had something else to do now before leaving. Who gave me the other rose? I came back to the vanity, and opened the drawer with the red rose waiting patiently for me inside. I grabbed that and the note, and opened it. The writing inside was typed out, with a signature of simply a messily written "E" with the lines hardly attached.

_Dear Christine,_

_You have pleased me very much tonight. The angels would have wept tonight, for you sang much more better then them._

_-E_

I closed the note after reading. It was like an adoration note... from someone with a name starting with "E" again! Like the man who kicked me out of the musical to bring me here! My teacher's name must start with an "E" but... there's hundreds of names with that! I put the note down with my shaking hand, and looked around the room once more, still finding it empty. My heart was pounding fast, and I think I over-stayed my welcome for right now. Nobody has ever said, or written such strong words about me or to me... I put the note into the drawer and I gathered all the bouquets of flowers and the single rose together into a bag, not knowing where else to put them, and because I hardly knew the people who gave them to me, but I carried the rose outside the bag not to ruin it- they don't last long.

"Christine..." The hypnotic voice was coming from behind me now. I froze before turning the lights out, "You did excellent, Christine..." It said musically, I don't want to know what my face looked like, because it either twisted with shock, or horror. 

"Thank you... it's because of you... whoever you are, you know." I whispered, shaking, "I'm tired, and if it's alright with you, I'm going to my apartment to sleep. Good night, Mr. E." I forced out the last part, just for him to know that I still need to know his name. Sleep will never come without knowing that. Without another word, I shut off the lights and went out of the dressing room area. Checking my cell phone, it was already midnight... just what I needed. I'll be sleeping in tonight, happily, and smiling. Tomorrow, the storm will settle back in most likely, and I'll be back to living my normal solemn life as usual, and Raoul will be there next to me, every second, as my shield from everything. I prayed... I prayed that Raoul will be with me forever. He's the only one that can truly bring a smile to my face, my only ray of light in the darkness... and my only bridge back to the memories of the days of my loving father, and when we were children. I dreamed good dreams for the first night in a while... it's better then nothing at all. 


	5. Epiphany

And so, there is when I break my promise to update as soon as the next day. Things got in the way, but here's the next chapter. I like it very much, and I hope you review for this one, just to see if the story is flowing alright. Again, thanks for the reviews... yada, yada yada... I'm tired, so I don't feel like typing the rest of the author's note. Expect another chapter later today (at night), or tomorrow. Also, I hope asking for reviews aren't so selfish, but that would totalle be awesome. Constructive criticism is welcome majorly for this, as I try to make this my first good work in phanfiction.Happy Easter!

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

__

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 5:_

_Epiphany_

_"Make your choice now, Christine! Funeral or wedding, all your choice!" Erik yelled. I refused to say anything, horrified. I looked to Raoul's pleading face which was also twisting with pain from the cut of Erik's knife._

"Don't hurt him!" I screeched, against the wall, also in pain, breathing hard, and sweat was rolling down my temples. I didn't want to choose... this man is a monster. I didn't dare take a glance at his corpse-like face again. After trying with all my strength to pull the ring off, it was still stuck there. Did I even have a choice? I might as well die now. Erik's knife dug deeper into Raoul's back as he was screeching, and I was as well.

_  
"Stop!" I screamed, afraid I might just as well die. Raoul dropped to Erik's feet, and my scream turned into a shrill._

"Too late." Erik snarled angrily. 

"Raoul! No!" I screamed coming to his side. "No, no, no... Erik! I beg of you! Spare him! Spare me!" I repeated over and over again. I knelt down to Erik's feet begging for mercy, and his expression changed, my red eyes staring at him for the longest amount of time.

I woke up screaming again. This was the worst dream I have ever had. Raoul's death. My heart ached, and I found tears in my eyes again. I was probably talking in my sleep as well because my mouth was dry and scratchy. I could have sworn I was screaming throughout the dream as well. At least Meg had gone over to her mother's house to stay the night since her mom was slowly passing away. I came with her as much as I could, but I was tired tonight, and I wanted a dreamless sleep. It was then I decided I needed to stop these gory dreams. Unless they might come true. Sweat was rolling down my face, I was huddled all in my comforter and it was already very warm in the house. 

In this dream, I learned two things: One, that the man starring in all of these nightmares was named Erik. Erik starts with an "E"... and so does my teacher's name. The other, Erik in my dreams might as well be my mysterious teacher as well. Horror came over me. I need to avoid these lessons and get away... but I can't. Something ties me to him with every musical string attached. He made me closer to my father... through the most touching ways. So does Raoul, but in more... family ways. How can I leave it now at the height of my career? I have so much more to learn, and he's the only one that I want to teach me. Who else is there that truly cares like he does about my voice. And if this man is what I think he is, wouldn't it hurt him? In any way? I know he killed my lover, but dreams sometimes aren't real. My naive ways are leading me toward him and I can't stop it. I needed to get on with the day, and visit Raoul. I will tell him all about it, and he will calm me. My heart is still pumping hard, edging me on away from my bed. 

I grabbed the phone and dialed Raoul's home number. An old lady's voice answered, I assumed this was his maid.

"Hello?" The scratchy voice asked.

"Hello, this is Christine Daae, is Raoul Chagny there? I need to speak to him." I answered, afraid that my tears might be coming into my voice.

"Yes, hold on dear." She said, and in the background I could hear the same voice call Raoul's name. I got nervously excited when I heard his footsteps coming to answer my call.

"Christine?" He asked in a tired voice, "Why did you call so early?" he asked, and then yawned.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm not doing anything that I know of at the moment... Why? You sound worried. Are you alright?" He questioned anxiously, hiding all the tiredness. 

"Not really. That's why I need you." I answered. 

"Sure, what time do you want me over?" 

"Give me another fifteen minutes to get dressed, and come over quickly!" I pleaded, still trying to hide my tears so he doesn't rush too much.

"OK, Christine. I'll see you then." He answered, and hung up quickly. I put the phone onto the counter and rushed back to the bedroom to get my clothes and my hairbrush. I quickly turned the water on, and stepped into the shower. The hot water was soothing me only slightly, so I quickly washed up. After another five minutes, I got out to dry off, and then got dressed quickly, not bothering to blow my hair dry. I just put my long brown hair into a messy ponytail, and right on que the doorbell rang. I raced off to answer it, and sure enough, it was Raoul.

"Thank you so much for coming!" I cooed, hugging him graciously.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He said during my embrace, and hugged me back, kissing my forehead.

"I had these horrible nightmares for a long time, and some of them were so gory and horrid, I just haven't gotten much sleep. But they're horrible! Oh Raoul, I'm scared they might mean something!" I answered, digging my tear stricken face into his shoulder.

"What happened in them?" He asked calmly, toying with my hair to help.

"Last night's... there was this masked man... his name was Erik, he had this corpse-like face and features, and he was basically almost like a shadow. I was pleading to him not to kill you, who was in front of him. He was brandishing this knife, and... and h-he was asking me to make a choice between some funeral or a wedding. And just when I asked for him not to kill you, he did, and... you were gone! And I asked for his mercy to somehow spare you and me. Then I woke up. But they were much worse! Raoul, much worse! The first one I had was right after I found this plain gold ring on the sidewalk, and during the dream two nights from then, he proposed to me with that, and forced it onto my finger, and I couldn't get it off! I woke up then again as well! It scares me..." I cried, sobbing.

"Oh Christine... where in the world did you get all these thoughts?" I froze then when he asked me that. I couldn't tell him I had this teacher granting me voice lessons through the wall... he might go away, and my career will vanish before my eyes, and there's no way to regain it. 

"I-I d-don't know... They just c-came after finding this... this ring!" I said.

"Throw the ring away..." He suggested, patting my back.

"No... I need to know what it means!" I cried. 

"Well, Christine, if it scares you so much-" he tried. 

"I don't know, Raoul..." I interrupted. He hummed to me a tune my father used to sing to me in his low voice. He's not a very good singer, but it was still nice. He wiped away my tears with his sleeve, and I looked up to him and smiled again. I love him so much. He loves me too. It's such an exquisite feeling.

"My father loved you..." I whispered, feeling much relieved, "He loved you as if you were my brother, and his son." 

"I know..." He told me softly, smiling to himself.

"Will you save me if I'm stuck?" I questioned tenderly.

"Of course I will." He reassured, "Who else can I save?" 

"My sanity." I replied, smiling.

"You're very selfish." He told me playfully.

"You're just too kind." I told him, and he kept playing with my hair. We stayed there a while, as he turned on the television, just to keep my mind off of it. 

"I'll stay here for the rest of the day, if you'd like. I don't have anything to do anyway. Phillip has went to a football game with his girlfriend, so I'm at the home alone." He explained.

"That would be nice." I whispered, snuggling my head into his arm, and watched whatever was on the television. I was happy again. That will change soon. 

The week only went worse. I had the same dream the next night, but the night after, I think my mind was worn out and the dreams stopped temporarily. Little did I know, though, that this week was going to be a complete change. One night, after a performance in the opera as the lead role for the second time (Carlotta had family matters to take care of at the moment), I was cleaning up my dressing room of all my trash and things. My mind had almost completely cleared of all thoughts of all those horrible dreams. I didn't realize I was just about to face my worst fears in the eye. I didn't realize dreams come true. 

"Christine..." The flowing and gentle voice filled the room again, I froze in place. 

"Yes, my teacher?" I asked, nervously.

"You were dazzling tonight, Christine. The angels envied you." He confided, I looked for words to reply, and I only found the obvious, I was very flattered.

"Thank you very much." I whispered, trusting he heard me, since it was already deathly silent.

"I must tell you, I may take you to glorious heights in this career, but in return, you may not see your boyfriend outside of the opera house." He calmly explained. My eyes widened, staring in dumbstruck awe of what he just told me. What's it to him with Raoul? He's only a friend, and... it may be strange but I've never even put Raoul and boyfriend in the same sentence. As I told you, I think Raoul as only family. He kisses my cheek and hugs me just like a brother would do. But... love? Love as in... _falling in _love? My head seemed to lose consciousness gradually thinking of how glorious that might be. But it's being taken away by my other want and admiration for both my father and my music. And in other words... combined between both of those terms, would be my _angel_. 

"W-what? W-why?" I stuttered remaining in shock. There was a slight pause as if he was thinking of an answer, and I also heard a sigh compiled into it.

"It will break you from your focus to this. You need every bit of it in order to work your way to the top." He answered dutifully. 

"So I have to lose my friends along with that?" I asked sourly.

"I'll be there, Christine." He said more quietly. His answer left me even more into the shock state I had already been put into. What is he trying to draw from this? Only him? Surely some sort of an anger would be less selfish. I thought of an answer, thinking through this over and over. I knew this angel was a genius man trying to teach me. I know him as a genius because I'm pretty sure I haven't heard of any other girl that was an amateur singer, and then after only but a few months was she at the top of the charts for one of the best operas in the business now. I'm pretty sure that no other girl would put enough trust into a voice behind a wall, having the slightest clue of who in the world he is. 

"Tell me your name and maybe I can trust you. Show yourself to me and I will be yours." I answered, taking in as much air as I can to relieve the knot in my stomach.

"Why must you know?" He questioned, and in the slightest way, he sounded nervous. 

"Because I need to. I _promise_ not to advertise it to _anyone_." I confirmed proudly.

"Don't promise anything, Christine, no one keeps such a strong promise. And I'm afraid I can't exactly show myself to you straight on." Said he, without any emotion leaking in.

"But... but I won't even tell Raoul! I just _need_ to _know_! Certainly you would like to receive such praise, in your name, to the creator of my voice, and my talent. It all goes to you. And I can endlessly thank you for it. I _gave you my music_, and I'm not ashamed. It would do the both of us a favor... please?" I found myself pleaded, putting my hands together, as if begging to an invisible figure... an apparition would be the most appropriate word... phantom. I had more meaning in those words then he might or might not know. I knew what his name was already... even though I'm not completely sure, but I had enough faith into this theory to last me for a while. And I even had a slightest clue of how he might look (according to my dreams, of course, because that's how everything is happening at the moment... through my dreams). The vision in my head was a masked, dark man.

"I shall tell you my name, Christine," He took a deep breath in, and then I heard another sigh, "You already know I'm not an angel, nor a ghost, my name is Erik." Told you. I was so right! Yet this is both scary and relieving at the same time. Was my dream also right about his appearance as well? This frightened me more then it should. Will everything else happen according to these nightmares?

"Erik," I practiced saying it as musically and lovingly as he said my name. I could have swore I heard him smile, "When shall I see you, Erik?" I tried.

"Soon, Christine, very soon." He answered, and with that I heard him no more that night.


	6. Remember

Yes, another chapter, ho hum.. I'm not very proud of it, and I'm willing to change whatever comes with the constructive criticism AND reviews. Yes, I know this doesn't flow very well, and I'm trying my hardest to. I am looking so very much for a beta reader, someone who is familiar with both the Leroux novel and the 1989 Robert Englund versions of Phantom since this phanphic is based off of it. Okay?? Cookies for constructive criticism!! GRACIAS!

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Remember

The next night, Erik's voice wasn't in my room like I expected it to be. Instead, a note was left on my vanity table with my name scrawled across the note in the same horrible writing, and blood red ink. The note was typed again, of course, perhaps because of his lousy penmanship. With a shaky hand, I grabbed it, tore the seal open and read:

My dear Christine,

We shall meet tonight, at the Carmen appearance in this opera house. Come to Box Five, I've already bought your ticket.

-Erik

With that, I grasped the tickets inside tenderly, seeing that they were marked for Box Five. That was very strange.

I felt as if my heart skipped a beat. Meeting my teacher for the first time is almost like meeting a long lost family member that has been broken off from the family, or meeting the secret admirer of yours... my train of thought stopped there. Secret admirer... could it even be like that? Why else would he want to teach me? I'm just some girl in the background, hardly ever noticed... what else could these lessons mean?

I don't think I need to be thinking too hard on this. But he is forcing me away from one of my best friends, and maybe even my boyfriend... I can't just ignore him. There has to be something between Raoul and I.

The first part of the day was spent going through the entire wardrobe picking out everything that would look good for a date at an opera. I went through about ten different dresses of which I have collected ever since starting a career in opera. Every single one was either too short, too long, too show offish, or just ew. After a long moan of frustration is when Meg stepped in to "save the day."

"I'm guessing you're needing a dress." She commented, eyeing the large pile of formal wear that is piled up on my bed.

"You've guessed correctly." I confirmed, placing a hand on my face, and closing my eyes in anger.

"I have a lot, you might fit into them if you want. As long as you tell me who you're going with." A sly grin came across her face watching my displeasure in her asking that question, "Is it Raoul!?" Meg boomed out of nowhere. My heart began to race, as I grew nervous. I'll try my luck at lying.

"Yes." I whispered, simply. I don't go very far in the whole lying ordeal.

"Ooh! You'll have to tell me all about it! Alright, so I have the perfect red dress that will completely contrast your skin-" She went going on about something I didn't care about at the moment, so I tuned her out and turned to my thoughts. I was thinking about how I am going to be with someone besides Raoul. How scared stiff I am, and how I can't see Raoul again if I was to be a star. I can't give up my music... and I've already promised to give him myself for the music that he is teaching me. I don't even know how that got out, it just came.

Meg stopped talking and revealed an elegant satin red dress to me. It was stunning! It was a strapless dress, with a flowery fabric to go over my shoulders. The dress flowed to my feet in various patterns, overlapping in ruffles. My eyes opened wide, was this just too formal? No. Operas are always this formal, I just never wore this expensive of a dress before.

"Try it on! Try it on," Meg cooed, and I took it to the bathroom to see if it fit. And surprisingly, it did! I looked at myself in the mirror, gazing at every detail in this dress and in me. It was hard to believe it was me. The red satin completely contrasted my pale skin perfectly. It didn't look like the right Christine to me. The Christine I knew wore less fancy dresses and who didn't go on dates with the voice behind your wall, or listen to it, or give away your boyfriend to it. No, the right Christine would just run endlessly, and keep going until the problem is out of sight, and eventually it came back, which makes me run more. I need to stand up for myself more. It's just a hurricane that keeps coming back.

"Do you have it on? Let me see!" She yelled behind the door.

"Come in," I told her, she came plummeting in, and with her eyes wide, she studied me in the dress.

"You look beautiful! The dress is perfect!" She gushed, "Your first fancy date with Raoul, isn't it wonderful!?"

"Yeah, wonderful." I smirked without her looking.

I left the apartment at seven at night, after an hour of doing hair and makeup. It was going to be a long night, I can sense it. I drove myself to the opera house in Meg's car, not wanting to get a taxi tonight. I could feel that I was really nervous, because I felt as if the dinner was coming back. I'm not good with meeting people face-to-face. I've already met Erik, but not face-to-face, or physically, which was weird.

I arrived to the crowded opera house, parking in the garage next to it, only walking a block to the main entrance. I wasn't going in the direction I usually went to see an opera though. Erik told me to meet him in Box Five, and I grabbed my ticket to go along with it. Definitely not like the operas I have seen with my friends. I gave the man who was waiting to collect tickets, my ticket, and his eyes widened.

"Sir, what's wrong?" I questioned, curiously.

"This is the ghost's box." he whispered, staring at my ticket.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked by his reply.

"Third door to the left, ma'am." He told me, I looked up to him suspiciously, and eyed the ticket stud which I held in my hand. The ghost's box he says... weird. Would that make Erik the ghost? Before I had time to think, I opened the door to Box Five, and stepped into the empty box. The box-keeper eyed me strangely, and I nervously took my seat, refusing to meet whoever's gaze. I found myself shaking furiously. It's just the nerve of meeting new people, I never understood it. To keep my mind busy, I studied what the box looked like. It was covered in a red velvet. The curtains were tied up so I could see the stage, and there was a place to put my jacket. I've never been in a Box before for the opera, I'm usually in the floor seats and in the back because their the best my friends and I could afford.

The lights dimmed within the next ten minutes, and the man who is supposed to be joining me never came. The people came onto the stage for the beginning of the first act, and there was no sign of whoever this Erik is. The box-keeper left for a while, and I kept my gaze on the stage, trying to forget whatever I was here for. The second act rolled by quickly, and I didn't even pay attention to whatever was happening, even though I already studied the synopsis twice.

I flinched when I all of a sudden heard a slight tap on the door to the box. I turned to look behind me, and saw a dark figure coming through the door, and emerging to me. I froze into place, trying not to say a word, and acted as if I was watching the opera. An ice cold hand came upon my shoulder and I shuddered, turning to look at the dark figure which had just came into the box.

"Hello, Christine." It whispered musically in my left ear only, with the most beautiful and calming voice.

"Is that you, Erik?" I whispered nervously, shaking again. He sat beside me gracefully. It was close enough for me to examine what he looked like. I was somehow not so surprised to see a full black mask resting on his face, with two red ribbons tying it back. He was very tall and extremely skinny, stick-like almost. He was dressed in all black, with an opera cape that they would wear decades ago.

"Who else?" He questioned humorly, his mask moved up just a little, I think, meaning that he was smiling. He was just like the man in my nightmares. How is it possible?

"Oh," I breathed, chills ran up my spine when cold breath came upon my bare neck.

"Are you enjoying the opera?" He questioned curiously, I was too breathless to answer, dazed by his voice.

"Y-yes thank you for getting me tickets..." I whispered, my eyes wide, still staring at the stage.

I don't think I paid attention much throughout the opera, I was too busy studying Erik. During the final act I got up the courage to ask him the question that I have been pondering about for the last two hours. The darkness seemed to overwhelm me to the most. It's such a strange feeling, not knowing what's going to happen next. How am I going to put this? Of course I went with the simple. I went straight on asking him.

"Are you the opera ghost?" I asked, my eyes wide and cautious.

"Yes." He simply answered, nodding, and looking at me with these golden eyes that burned right through me.

"Oh," I replied again.

"Does that bother you?" He questioned, a smirk coming underneath his mask.

"N-no. Well, a-a l-little," I stuttered, shaking a little.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his voice was filled with humor.

"A little," I replied, now looking at him fully. I've seen him before... in my dreams. Figures. You know, it's really bumming me out how I'm not finding out anything new while meeting him. It's all been in those nightmares when I dream them. He laughed a dark laugh quietly, and I froze again in place. Before I knew it, the opera was over, and the house roared with the applause of all the audience. I rose at the same time as Erik, trying to keep my gaze onto the stage again. It wasn't working. By another minute, the ovation was over, and I gathered my things quickly, not giving my eyes to him again.

"Thank you so much again, and it's nice to meet you." I said confidently. His reply erased all the confidence immeadiatly.

"Let me drive you home," He offered quietly, and assured.

"N-no, I'll be fine," I rebelled, gazing into his eyes. Stupid me.

"I insist," He told me, and taking my shoulder, "you belong to me, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I told him. I knew that this was a horrible mistake. There's no use in pitying myself now, because this wa spurely my fault.

"Then I'll drive you home." He assured me, and we walked out of the box quickly and efficiently. He pulled me along forcefully, just to get out of the crowd, with angry comments from the people he was pushing away, and I was nudging past. Glares, and astonished expressions surrounded me. I looked back at them apologetically, with my eyes wide as well. Within about another few minutes, we were outside to the dark streets of the city, to the part of the opera house that was dark without many people. The only light was the street lamps and the few cars that came racing past.

"But... I was borrowing my friends car, and she'll need it back." I commented.

"No problem, we can drive that." He told me, grabbing my hand. I just stood there freezing in place, daring not to move but he just kept pulling me along with such force that my wrist hurt in his bony, cold hands, "Are you coming or just standing there?" He questioned. Time just seemed to stop them as a vision-or a day dream, came into my mind. It was a scene from my nightmare when he was about to hand me the wedding ring, the same pleading expression, with those pitiful eyes of his, and my unwillingness to follow. Or when he was forcing me to come with him down to the darkness through the mirror. The same man. He's holding my hand right now. This can't be possible at any strech.

"Have I met you before?" I questioned, my knees were shaking as I looked up to his tall figure, trembling. He chuckled darkly, his mask shining in the light of the street lamps.

"Why would you ask that?" He questioned, I could see the same dark smile come under his mask again, and I was frightened immediately.

"Leave me alone!" I rebelled, getting my hand out of his hand, forcingly, but he still didn't let go.

"What's wrong, Christine?" He probed becoming very cautious. I began to pace quickly away from the dark man, as fast as I could in high heels. I didn't run, people would become suspicious.

"Go away!" I yelled. He caught up with me instantly, with the long legs of his, he tried grabbing my hand, but I shoved it away. After his second try he grasped it firmly.

"To answer your question, Christine, yes, you have seen me before." His comment frightened me even more, and I froze once more, I didn't even shake. I just stood there staring into the yellow glowing eyes. He grabbed under my chin, and lifted my face up for me to look at him. It seemed as if time stopped going, the world seemed to freeze as I gazed into his eyes with an overwhelmed expression. I didn't understand. He can't possibly be the same man. I can't possibly of seen him before.

"I-I d-don't understand..." I breathed, my spine sent shivers repeatedly up and down.

"I've loved you forever, Christine," I whispered into my left ear for only me to hear, "You've always been mine," tears of pain and shock came into my eyes, my chest seemed to hurt from all of this, "you've always been my inspiration." He moved in closer to me, his mouth just an inch away from mine, I couldn't move or do anything, just give into him as his lips moved over mine. And I began to remember every single detail that is needed to be known. Erik's been the monster of my life, and I just keep running away. He has me now, and there's no turning back.


	7. Terror

You all must be bouncing off the walls for a quick update. I guess the last chapter wasn't so bad. I spent all morning writing this and now my parents think I'm insane. Well, I hope you enjoy this considering I skipped breakfast for it, and the slightest hint to my parents that I do in fact, need to see the ALW stage show again for the second time. They think I'm overly obsessed, but as we all know, there's not such thing. Well, enjoy AND REVIEW

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

Eternal Music_

_Chapter 7:_

_Terror_

My eyes fluttered open to a dark room, it seemed to be large and very spacious. The only problem with this picture is that it was freezing cold. My whole body seemed to be shivering uncontrollably. Where in the world am I? I'm pretty certain that last night wasn't another nightmare, I was still in the dress I was wearing. Panic needs to wait for a little while until I figure it all out. I still can't remember all of last night though which is a problem.

Still with the extremely comfortable blankets around me, I rose out of bed to study the room I was in. As I guessed it, it was very large. There were three doors in this room: A door that was open which I'll check to see later if it leads out to whatever house I was in, and two other doors, one right beside the open door, and the other on the right side of me. It was time to see if I'm going to be able to get out. I raced over to the open door, and unfortunately, it only lead to an elegant bathroom, with a nice shower, toilet, and sink. I went over to the door right next to it, seeing that it was open as well, and it was an enormous walk-in closet. I turned on the light to see clothes in there, really nice clothes. Most from expensive stores that only Meg would dare to waste her money at. A few dresses were in there as well, some just very cute sundresses and some formal. I sprinted over to the last and final door, and the odds are it was going to be leading to the outside of this place. It was locked. Figures.

I continued to bang on the door as hard as I can yelling "Hello!? Is anyone there!?" repeatedly. So much for the theory on not panicking.

"Help!" I yelped, and slid my back on the door to sit onto the floor in defeat. This can't possibly be happening. All of the clues lead up to who has just kidnapped me: the man that just kissed me last night. I've never been kissed like that before. I must have fainted, thinking... wait, _knowing_... that this was the man terrifying me in my nightmares for the past months.

Perhaps I could pick the lock... Now I have something constructive to do besides sitting here begging a dormant door to let me out. I went over to the dresser that was to the left of the bed, and looked everywhere for a simple hair pin. No luck. He must have thought twice on providing me with those... wonderful.

I tried kicking the door down but I'm not that strong, and I groaned in defeat every time my toe seemed to get crushed. I was barefoot, so that was a problem. My shoes lay right next to the closet door which is good because I'm certain Meg paid a good deal of money for them... Then I just remembered... what about Meg?? She's got to know I'm missing from coming back from the opera! Maybe I could find my cell phone and call her, telling her I have no clue where I am! With that thought I went searching through the entire room to find my small little cell phone that was easy to lose anyway. Again, no luck. But, my eyes brightened when I found a forgotten phone on my nightstand. I grabbed it immediately, but... it was disconnected. I'm doomed.

The door handle twisted slowly, and I felt my heart stop. I ran to the bed extremely fast, and put myself on top, acting as if I just got up. I doubt that will work because I've already banged on the door multiple times. The door creaked open and a dark masked figure stepped in. No doubt the mask was there because he was the kidnapper... all of them do that so the stupid ingenues never figure out who they are and unmask them later to find what they don't want to see. Surprisingly, I'm not stupid, I just fell for the kill.

"Hello, Christine." The beautiful voice sang into my ear. I stood still, with an angry smirk on my face, staring at Erik with complete detestation.

"Where the heck am I!?" I screamed at him, throwing a pillow which he missed unfortunately, "How dare you kiss me!" I hissed catching up to last night.

"Now, now, dear, don't fret." He calmed down, coming closer to me, I edged further onto the bed each step he took.

"Don't _fret_? What isn't there to _fret_ about!? You kidnapped me!" I replied letting acid to drip into every word. I hope it hurt him.

"You fainted!" He rebelled, coming even closer, so I literally almost fell off the bed, "I wouldn't just leave you laying there, would I? That's not very much like a gentleman, now is it?"

"You kissed me!" I spat angrily. I only allow Raoul to do that, but even he never kissed me like that. Raoul... what has become of him? Could he be searching for me? "Let me go back home!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dear." He told me, not moving anymore, because I'll fall off.

"And why not!?" I said, panic dripping in as well. It took him a while, and the masked man looked as if he was trying to find words to say. His expression was thoughtful, and I looked back at him confused and terrified.

"I-I'm not so sure about how to put this, Christine. I never have been, not even back then... You must understand at least a little... I've brought you here out of love... can't you see? I've provided everything here for you! I'll feed you and everything! Love you just as much as that _boy_ would have. You'll be the happiest woman alive!" He was almost pleading to me now. There's no point in deciding already that taking lessons from a voice behind the wall was stupid. _And _accepting him to take my life away. I looked at him with both confusion and disgust.

"_Love_..?" I questioned, hardly audible. This can't be... I knew where this was going and it's not going to be pretty. I know what's going to happen and it's going to be too much to handle. Curiosity sucks. Fear is what leads to it. Now _that's _something to ponder about.

"Yes, my dear! I've already told you, I've loved you forever! You love me, you do, you admitted it yourself!" He seemed to be a dog begging it's owner for a treat.

"I have never!" I spat back, confused again.

"You have to! You might not remember it, but Erik certainly does. I remember everything!" He told me. I knew that this wasn't nescicaraly all insane... in fact, I remember it too. It took place in the first dream I've ever received by the gold wedding band that I found off the street. I remember replying the positive to the masked man when he asked me whether I loved him or not. The last dream I've ever had, though, was the one when he _killed_ Raoul. Yeah, I can't "love" him now. Even though he is begging me, and is at my feet now, and I don't think anyone has ever done that to me, except in these stupid nightmares. "You _have_ loved me, Christine, and you will again, oh you will." He seemed to be taunting me now.

"I don't understand..." I whispered quietly again, "please take me back. I need to see Meg again, just to tell her I'm alright. And Raoul, just to say goodbye... _please,_ just those two. I don't need anything else, and you wish to make me happy." I was the one pleading now.

"No." He said, with decision.

"What?! Why!?" I yelled.

"Because you won't come back. I might be mad, but I'm _not stupid_. In fact, I would be the farthest thing from that. You won't be leaving here. You will learn to love me back. But you will be performing again, that I assure you. Carlotta will never see what's coming until after I've taught you everything the world doesn't know! You'll be the top of them all! The world will be at your feet!" He seemed to be bribing me to stay with him. Does it work with my conscience, and my own self? In fact, it was something to consider. I've never wanted stardom, but he was sitting here offering it to me. You can only go so far though... what the world doesn't know? He must be good somewhat... If you play with fire, it only comes back to you. That's what I'm trying to get at now.

"I'm never going to sing for you, unless you let me go back to my friends." I tried. His eyes seemed to widen. Weakness point... at least temporarily. My voice is what he wants for now. I must be his instrument or something. Now _that's _mad. He got back up to his current position: at my feet, and rose up to his own. He seemed to be trying something, finding how to ordeal with this... just thinking. It seemed to be about another long few minutes while he was deciding that he's not going to completely win me.

"Very well," He said with decision, "You must spend five days with me before returning though. And you _will_return. Do anything stupid, and I'll be coming back early to get you. Right now, you'll be staying here with me. Just so you know I do in fact love you, and I'm not lying when I said you told me you did as well. You may come get breakfast whenever you want. I will be in the basement if you need me. Tomorrow you will have voice lessons, and you will be singing for me." This horrified me to wit's end. "I'll see you later, Christine." With that he stalked out of my room, and I was left alone again, in the dark room. There must be some light in here, if I'll be staying here for five days, I don't want to look like the walking dead because I've never seen the light. One thing was for certain though, I won't be eating any breakfast. He most likely drugged it. I'm not hungry anyway.

I traveled back to my bed and laid down, I didn't want to think for a while of what I might be encountering in the near future, and this might be the only bit of sanity I have for a while.


	8. Fate's Music

Another chapter! And 22 reviews! This is amazing! Thanks soo much for reading, I spazz out everytime I see another review out of excitement, and the best part is, they're all good things about it. But there must be something I need to work on... I'm so happy, people!! Haha... okay, well, enough with the author's note, nobody reads it anyway... READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW

ThePhantomsFlutist

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 8:_

_Fate's Music  
_

I've now noticed how stupid I _must _be. Laying here, in this very comfortable bed, left me to keep on thinking on how much of an idiot I am. I mean, seriously, I knew where those dreams were going to keep coming, how they all seemed so detailed... but they were all taking place about a hundred or so years ago. The girl named Christine (which is in fact my name, if I haven't noticed), is like me in every way when I saw her in the mirror during one of my dreams, and then the man named Erik (who is in fact, my captor's very own name), is in every detail and inch like the captor which is holding me against my will once again. Yes, once again, because he did it for the whole marriage ordeal in the first set of nightmares, if you've been paying attention. So what does that lead to me? Well, two things: one is that Erik and I are probably reincarnated in some creepy way... or just immortal, and another, that I am probably the most of an idiot here because I wasn't listening to my mind. Too late now, Christine, we've been past the point of no return.

Well, anyway, with the whole laying in bed thing, I've most likely been laying here for the past 24 hours, not getting an ounce of sleep. I know it's been 24 hours because it was six in the morning on the alarm clock which Erik so _graciously _gave me (after all, he is supposedly giving me _everything_, or so he says...), and it is six in the morning... or is it night... now. The clock doesn't depict which. Erik didn't bother to come back crawling to the door because he probably knows that I'm just going to be throwing a pillow at him. You have no idea how angry I am... but more confused. I tend to be angry when I don't know things, it's a flaw of mine. Just like I'm angry he's masked. I've never dreamed of taking his mask off, so I guess it wasn't that bad... or could it be because I never dreamed it? I don't know anymore, and I'm tired of thinking.

My stomach growled angrily begging for food repeatedly, but my body refused to get up. I have to sometime before Erik, too, becomes angered that I'm not doing anything. He told me that I am going to be having lessons the next day, and if it's six in the morning then I should be noticed about now.

Eventually, about a half hour later, I rose out of the bed, my legs were numb, and my heart was slow. The first thing on the constructive-things-to-do list was taking a shower. I'll be sure to lock the door, though I doubt that will keep Erik from barging in, so I'll find the heaviest object to give me a little time to hide behind a towel. I went through the dresser to find some casual clothes, and was naturally excited to know I'll be wearing something expensive. It's one of those things I inherited from Meg, it's a strange sense and a bit shallow-headed, but it's normal for girls... and I so will do anything normal (I guess).

I took a long shower, letting all my stress out gradually, and the knots in my stomach eased out with the warm water, but only a few stayed there, knowing I'll have to come back to Erik sometime. I clearly wasn't going to be left alone for more then enough time, I might as well... in some way, get _used_ to it. I doubt that's going to happen.

Erik knocked on my door in perfect timing right after I dried my hair and got dressed into a casual blouse and a knee-length skirt. I didn't bother to put on make-up, I already had a nice complexion, even though it's paler then usual. I froze into place again, but Erik just stayed outside.

"You're going to come downstairs sometime, Christine. You'll need it. I know you must be hungry." He sang outside, seeming as if he was enjoying himself by torturing me. I moaned into my hands, and after a few seconds, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes back up. I can't keep running like this, the storm is going to catch up to you in someway. I might as well go through it now.

My hand rested onto the doorknob, and I could hear Erik's breathing quicken, as I slowly opened the creaking door. I closed my eyes, so as to hold for a little while to not see him for a smallest amount of time. I could feel him standing there, staring at me though, and that was even worse, so I opened my eyes back up.

"Fine," I spat, and moaned once more, in horror. I was in a dark hallway though, filled with little light, and many doors were on either side of me. This house was enormous! The hallway came to a large staircase, and it grew warmer as I moved toward them. My arms loosened the grip around my chest, taking in deep breaths, so I don't get too much into my fear.

The entire house was elegant... or should I say mansion? It was large enough, I guess. I shivered repeatedly, by Erik's firm grip on my shoulder. His hands seemed like he had placed them into the freezer for a long time, and then remained like that, frozen. And so, the large fireplace that was now beside me did no help, and I was still shivering. Erik led me to a large wooden dinner table, with only three chairs surrounding it. By the looks of it, it hasn't been used in a good deal of time. He didn't say a word to me, probably frightened that I might be angered by him again, or he'll scare me... his thoughts were so evident in his expression underneath his mask.

The only time I looked at him was when he seemed as if he was about to say something, but didn't know. I felt at least a little bit bad at throwing all those pillows at him, he wanted to love me so very much... enough of that! He kidnapped me, and kissed me without my willingness to, and, he completely creeps the crap out of me! He's the one that forbid my love, and he's the one forcing me into this... He's the one that made what little life I had disappear before my very eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it but sit there and make more stupid mistakes... but he's also the one that connected me back with music... he's the one that made me feel through the music... So much that this man did for me by one single word: _love._

He sat there and watched me eat the delicious dinner (I guess it was evening after all) which he had prepared for me, which made me a little nervous.

"Do you eat?" I braved, taking a second sip of the broth of the soup.

"Not in front of people," He stated firmly, as in telling me not to ask another question.

"OK," I confirmed, and took another large sip. It remained quiet as I finished the dinner, but I was always on my toes about using my manners, when instead, I wanted to chug down the soup whole. I can't imagine the look I'd get from him, that made me laugh on the inside, just a little.

"Would you like to see my home, Christine?" He asked me timidly, as if again, nervous to even talk to me, as was I to him. I gazed at him just a little, and saw his mask... maybe this was going to be the time to at least be curious enough to pull it off, but I'll decide later.

"Yes," I replied after consideration, I wasn't about to go back up to my room to face the wall for another twelve hours again. He rose up, with so much grace it was inhuman, and came to the door of the dining room. I got up as well, and I felt very clumsy beside him, and came to his side. He offered his arm, but I shrugged it away. That effort didn't do any good because he immediately locked his arm with mine after my refusal. I don't think he liked me doing what I wanted to do. It wasn't very fun, I can tell you.

He took me through the gigantic living room with all it's elegant brilliance that a Victorian mansion would have. There were but a few bookshelves and a small little end table beside the couches and chairs placed around the fireplace. I noticed one thing above all the house with the exception of my room: there were no mirrors what-so-ever.

He trudged me through the living room and into a door that was on the opposite wall of the fireplace. It was pitch black inside the room, but he brought the room to life with a flick of the light switch. An old-fashioned pipe organ was opposite from where we were standing. Surrounding it, was a mat created of loose music scattered all over the floor near the organ's bench. There were few tables, and on top of them were sheets of organized music from different operas, many of them I recognized, others were so old that they don't perform them anymore. There were various instruments on their stand scattered about the room. Many old music stands were also around just to hold music that has been recently played. It was like a composer's wonderland... and it was. My eyes were brightened about the wonder of this incredible music room!

"Do you like it, Christine?" He said my name that time so lovingly, and careful, it really started to hurt a little... nobody has ever (well, that I can remember) say my name like that. I was in a daze by the enormousness of the organ, for a start, even though the whole thing was exquisite.

"Yes, very much. It's enormous!" I commented, astounded. There really was no more to say about it. I could just think of how my father would have a field day in here...

"I'm glad you like it." He replied, taking my hand, but I grabbed it back out of his. He stiffened by my refusal again, but didn't do anything.

"Could you play for me?" I asked stuttering... I was nervous.

"Of course, my dear, what would you like to listen to?" He questioned. It was almost like my own personal classical iPod, where I maneuver what he's going to play. Again, I laughed on the inside... even though it was a pretty humorous thought.

"What about a piece you've composed?" I questioned, wanting to please him.

"No," Was his answer. I was shocked by it catching his refusal off-guard.

"What? Why not?" I questioned, my eyes widening. He chuckled lightly at my reaction, at the stiffness of my back... it just comes naturally with the whole deer-in-headlights look which I always hate because it made people laugh... and it wasn't my best thing to be laughed at.

"Because, my dear, it will only make you cry... you see, some music isn't for innocent ears like yours to hear. If you do, you'd lose all your pretty color, " he replied grandly, trying to lead me away. But instead, I moved toward one of the tables that held bunches of music. I looked through all of them... one of them was very unfamiliar. It was in English as well... and at the bottom of the big stack of sheet music, is the words "by Erik." The title: Don Juan Triumphant. The words completely rang a bell in my mind... I've heard them before. Curiosity swept through my entire body at reading this.

"Could you please play this?" I begged him. He seemed stunned at me begging him for his music when before I didn't give a crap about anything he did.

"I told you no, Christine. Why are you so curious to hear this?" He questioned lightly.

"Please... can you just not question. I need to know. Please?" I begged once more, with pleading eyes. That was another weakness point.

"Very well." He breathed, and got the piece out of my hands, "It's not finished yet, Christine... but it was written for you. You inspired it." He announced before taking a seat on the bench of his organ. He begins to play a strangely familiar tune... it was so familiar, I already knew the words to it. The music seemed to be beckoning my to come forth... I stepped nearer to the organ as he played out of his soul... it was so beautiful. Almost heaven-sent, or as if an angel had sent him to play for me then... it was inviting me to sing the words I knew. And I did. I poured out my voice into the beautiful melody, weaving through the notes I seemed to have already known. He stiffened again, as he swayed with the music. I came closer to where I could see the music as I sang, and I was correct with the notes.

After the whole aria which he had written only for me, he looked back to me with such loving and adoring eyes, I don't think I could bare it. He was also surprised, finding I knew the aria, and the words like the back of my hand... I was as well.

"You know my music... where have you heard it?" There were multiple meanings in the question: One, if someone had stolen his music, and which in his mixed expression, he was eager to know. Two, if I had already seen it before, which he already knew, but didn't expect me to remember it. My eyes were wide with shock and confusion... I seem to be feeling that a lot.

"I-I don't know... I-I've j-just heard it before, I don't know where... just... I don't know." I shuddered, afraid he might be mad at me. It's like confessing that I saw something I wasn't supposed to with parents, and I felt as if I shrunk confessing this childishly to him.

"No... this is wonderful!" He was so happy right then, and it was the first time I had actually seen him smile gladly, and pleased... not darkly or just smirking. I felt good then, even if I did detest the man.

"What does that mean...? What does all this mean? How can I possibly know it?" I questioned aloud.

"Don't you understand?" He sounded disappointed.

"...No..." I answered with decision.

"Thus fate that links me to thee forever and a day!" He recited pleasingly... it was one of the lines in the aria... it was frightening... I felt faint as I stared at him with wide, scared eyes. This puzzle fit together perfectly, and I don't want it to.

I seriously can't wait until these five days are over.


	9. Lesson

Hey... another updateish thing... that would be correct, I did delete a chapter only because I didn't like it. And so, here is chapter 9, and I am completely redoing the unmasking scene. I didn't like it. Well, I would give a longer speech about how crappy my day has been going right now, but nobody reads the author's note. Well, all I can say in the most abnormally large text (not really) is: READ AND REVIEW!! PLEEAAASE! There. And cookies for whoever does.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 9_

_Lesson_

After the last conversation with Erik, I just left him. Well, not really leave him... I wish I did... but I just ran off to my room, to scared to speak. The whole leaving thing was pretty awkward because he kept blocking my way... only by pleading for me to stay down there for a little while longer. I don't exactly remember how I managed to get past his tall body, but I did. People tend to have more strength when their angry... but again, I wasn't knowing things, and being confused makes me angry... as I said. I still didn't know something: what is underneath his mask? I know my curiosity has just lead myself here... in this dungeon of a house with this strange man... whom I already knew. He can't possibly be hiding something from me, if so, what? Yes, it would be about accurate that curiosity killed the cat... you have no idea how literal that seems right now.

I banged the door behind, throwing my back onto it so hopefully Erik won't come in. I pressed my ear against it as I slid down to the ground slowly to see if he's coming. He already came, and I heard him right outside my door, sobbing. And for the first time ever in this house, I buried my face into my hands and cried as well.

Tears were streaming into my hands, and I wiped them off several times. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing both because I don't know what I just did and that he was crying himself right outside the door.

"Go away Erik," I cracked out through my voice, through numerous sobs, what little voice I could brave. "Leave me alone," I yelled, hitting the door. The fear of being hopeless wiped through my body. I can't have that feeling because I'll sink into it too far, and by the end of these four days I'll be the living dead. I didn't get a reply from outside the door, though I did hear slow footsteps going away. Once he was gone, I went back to my first position on the bed. Though, I'm not exactly planning on staying there as long as I did.

After a while I got off the bed, and braved a second step out the door- I was planning on having a full three meals today for the first time in a week.

"Erik?" I questioned quietly at first, but when I didn't get the solemn reply, I called out again, "Erik?!" No answer. I went down the stairs to find an empty living room with the fire crackling, and the room was quiet without any movement at all. I heard an organ in the next room though, playing angrily... it burned right through me. He was in there, obviously. My natural instinct was to apologize, and that was the following task. I pushed open the door back to the wonderful music room.

The masked man sitting at the organ stopped playing and rose from his organ bench slowly.

"Erik?" I asked quietly and timidly.

"What is it that you want, Christine? Are you going to run away from me again?" He asked, trying to hold himself in, my eyes tightened afraid I might lose it as well.

"N-no... I j-just wanted to say I-I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry about how I acted, it was childish. I'm just a little frightened, surely you must understand... somehow? Anyway? I didn't mean to interrupt..." I stuttered, shivering.

"Don't apologize, Christine." He replied, still not meeting my gaze, I rolled my eyes... so it was going be like that. I backed away toward the door slowly but before I was about to push it open he stopped me, "You can stay, you're my inspiration." And so I did. I should fulfill that last task I was telling you about. I sat slowly onto one of the couches, and listened intently to his playing which switched from angry, to a much lighter mood. I quietly rose from my seat, and counted each step toward to where he was sitting.

Everything seemed to be blocked out from me now, even though I still saw him playing the organ. Time seemed to freeze once again, and I think I could even hear the horror music in the background playing as I took closer steps to my goal. Slowly, carefully, my hands outstretched toward his head, but it got more quickly as I was just about to grab the mask, when a cold hand grasped my hand strongly. Ouch, that _really_ hurt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shouted at me, as his grip tightened on my hand. I tried to back away from it, but gave up, it was so strong.

"Ouch! Please let go! Please! Ow!" I complained trying to peal his hand off my wrist.

"You run away from me, now you are tearing at my mask?! Oh, mad Christine. You can't expect so much from me." He darkly said, turning to face my horrified expression looking at him in stunned awe.

"I-I just wanted to know..." I innocently replied, blocking my head as if he was about to hit me with something. I was so small compared to his tall stick-like figure, and it was intimidating.

"You don't need to know!" He spat acidly, "Don't ever attempt that again, or true horror will come about." Of course I don't listen. Once he let go of my hand, I nodded and tried hard to carry myself back to the couch and plop myself back down. I got back up, and stomped out of the room. I've had enough of Erik for tonight, and forever, but I had no choice or any say. I give up for tonight. It's late, and sleep should come soon. I massaged my wrist again, discovering a bruise there because of Erik's grasp... at least I'll be thinking of him in a _passionate_ way... passionate meaning _anger,_ which _I _consider very _passionate_ on the negative side.

I went into my room, going through all the clothes and found some night clothes to put on. They were silk and very comfortable looking with a blue shirt, and blue pants. I went into the bathroom to rinse my face off with warm water, leaving my face with some color, and then changed into night clothes.

I went to go turn off the light, and then came back to the freshly made bed, and went underneath the covers. I opened my eyes back up again, and I slipped out of the covers to lock the door. I doubt that will stop him but I won't say I never tried.

Finally feeling the verge of relief, unconsciousness came over, and I went into a semi-peaceful sleep.

I woke up to the slightest bit of light sliding through my window, the clock reading seven in the morning. It was a dreamless sleep, and it passed quickly. I got up to get dressed quickly. The door was slightly open, and that made me nervous. I'm sure he didn't... harm me in any way. He already stated that he means no harm, and that he loves me. Well, it doesn't really relieve me in the slightest bit to know he loves me, because that just makes it far more worse.

I chose a pair of jeans and a nice blouse for today. I took a quick shower to cool down my nerves to face Erik again. I simply can't stand him at all and his pitiful pleas. It's sickening just knowing he cries for me all the time, and sobs, and goes down on his feet to beg forgiveness. Nobody has ever done that, I don't know how it's supposed to feel, but this is definitely not what it's supposed to be like.

I came out of the bedroom quietly, and slowly descended down the stairs. My other plan was to stay in the bedroom until Erik gets up _his _nerve to come ask me himself to come down the stairs even if I will say no. I can't hide forever and it just makes the problem worse if I wait.

A meal was waiting, freshly cooked, and smelling delicious, on the table, with a chair scooted out for me to take, and eat the prepared breakfast. I graciously did, finding my stomach completely empty... or is it still the nerves? I sat at the table, and began to eat hesitantly, looking for anything strange in the food instinctively. I doubt he would drug me, but of course I could say that and well... I don't feel like getting into details now.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, cautiously. I didn't meet his gaze and continued to eat. "Are you going to answer?" He asked, sighing.

"It depends." I replied, spreading butter onto the croissant.

"Please forgive me," He pleaded completely out of nowhere. I ignored him, and took a small bite of the croissant, "At least say something..." he put his skeletal hand onto mine, I flinched it away.

"I refuse!" I rebelled.

"Christine, stop being so angry and act a little older, it's really annoying me. I'm not letting you go until I say, so you might as well get over it." He

"_You said five days_, it's been one. _You get over it._" I said acidly.

"I didn't confirm that." He simply said, folding his arms.

"You're joking, right?"

"No." He simply replied. I remained silent, and threw down my fork, getting up from the chair, and started to head back to the staircase. He grabbed the other wrist this time, making it two, if you're paying attention, that now are bruised and they both hurt. What's his problem anyway?

"No you don't. You will be having a lesson with me personally and you're not stomping out this time, Christine." He ordered sourly pulling me back to him. I looked up to his intimidating eyes and looked away, finding they are disgustingly yellow, and they're glaring at me. I groaned angrily, as I rebelled and tried to get out of his grasp, but it only hurt worse.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I pleaded, trying to pry his hand off mine.

"If you're not going to run," He said.

"I'm not! I can't even run that fast, so there's your advantage," I told him, glaring. He let go gently of my hand, and I snatched it to my body, massaging the other one now.

He led me back to the music room, where he came to the organ naturally and sat down. He brought up a hand to signal me to come forth and I was reluctant to. I came beside him, eying his mask idly. What is beneath-

"Sing me the B flat scale please, two octaves." He ordered breaking my train of thought. He played it on his piano, and then signalled me to repeat it. I did, and then looked back to his mask, to just get a glimpse of what's underneath. It wasn't helping. He played me another scale and then I repeated it as best as I could. He told me to sing an aria from Faust to warm up with, and I did. But, he announced that I was going to perfect another opera and do it beyond perfection, for I was getting the lead role. Nerves once again rolled through my stomach.

"What about Carlotta?" I questioned curiously, "The managers wouldn't cope without their _star_." I mentioned rolling my eyes.

"What about her? She is no match for you. The managers will get over it, anyway-" He explained proudly.

"But- you can't just threaten them like that, it's not right," I tried, hesitantly. I didn't care much for Carlotta, but we really shouldn't push her aside like that.

"I've done many things that aren't right." He replied, "pay attention!"

He played the beginning of the aria, and I sang the rest of it reluctantly, not as good as before, but what does he expect?

"Try it again!" I'm not surprised. I sang it once more, putting more soul into it. Eventually Erik's angelic voice boomed into it like a God, and our voices rose and fell together. Perfect music would have to be this. So much potential is put into this... so much love and care. Our voices entwine as if they were made for each other, this frightened me more then it should. It's so beautifully poetic, but it's just not normal... or possible.

"That was perfection, my dear, utter perfection." he commented lovingly, and I flushed a pinkish red upon my pale cheeks.

"Wow..." I whispered. He explained to me the next opera, the whole synopsis and who I will be playing as the leading soprano. I grew very interested into the story for Erik has always been a very interesting storyteller. We worked on the opera for about another _four hours_. He seemed to never tire from it as I did and he just went on discussing the flaws of what I just sang.

"This will all end greatly, Christine, work pays off." He kept reassuring me, giving me the slightest hope of working for the next hour. After singing a whole section after the next _hour_, I heaved a loud sigh and went to the couch to sit down.

"Erik, we've been working on this for at least a day, can't we just stop and get back to it tomorrow?" I moaned, annoyed, putting my head into my hands and leaned back.

"Very well, if you wish. Please forgive me for making you work so long, I'm just too used to it." He pleaded for my forgiveness. I looked at him strangely, he seemed so willing to have my apology.

"I-it's okay, I'm fine." I assured him, looking at his mask idly again.

"Would you like to see the library?" He knew my gaze was upon the black mask on his face, and tried to lead my attention away from it. He rose to his feet and started to go to the door, leading me out.

"Wait, before we go, why do you wear a mask?" I forced out, grabbing his arm, hurriedly. I quickly got off of his arm before he did anything, he was looking at me strangely, and brought the arm I just grabbed and put it behind his back.

"You don't need to know," He said, looking away.

"Why? You said you love me, can't I see your face?" I questioned quickly before he changed the subject.

"No." He said harshly, wanting to get my attention away from it.

"But if you love me like you say you do, your appearance won't matter." I quickly said and in one swift movement, my hand grabbed the black piece of silk, and yanked it off. It fell slowly to the floor, and for the slightest second, everything was silent.


	10. Accident

My heart was racing as I wrote this, and I figured it should be pretty suspenseful. hopefully. I love writing the unmasking scenes because it's one of the most exciting scenes in Phantom of the Opera, and portraying Christine's horror and shock of it all is just really fun to write for me. Please review espeacially on this chapter, to tell me what I need to work on, because these types of chapters, I hope are always my finest features.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 10:  
Accident_

A blood-curdling scream came from Erik as the mask was laying by my side, throwing me aback. I could see his face just yet, he wasn't turned around, but I thought too soon. He turned around revealing his disturbing face to me.

It was all very disgusting, a corpse, probably. I didn't see his nose because _it wasn't there_. His yellow skin stretched across his head revealing every blue vein that was there. His ears were hardly even ears, and his lips were so thin you can't even call them lips. His eyes were the most disturbing because they were sunken into his head, with a yellowish tint to them. Is he already dead?

I quickly got myself up to run, and fast. My feet were moving slower then my heart rate, and I would stumble. I can't believe I'm running again.

"Get back here Christine!" Erik yelled to me, running as fast as he could too, knocking things down as he went along. "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Before I got up the the last step, I felt something grab my hair, and pulled me further up the staircase, and brought me to the railing which over-looked the first floor... and it was high off the ground. Everything didn't seem like one of those suspenseful movies during some chase, it was happening much faster then that. It wasn't a slow heart beat that I was hearing, but an extremely fast one that was pumping in my ears taken all through my body.

Erik threw me to the railing, and his horrible face and my frightened one were so close. I was leaning over the side of the railing, shivering. His cold body was so close to mine.

"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me..." I pleaded, as his hand was grasping my hair. "Stop!" I screeched.

"Now you've seen it! You little inquisitive pandora!! You've seen Erik's face! Are you now pleased with yourself?! Do you not want to see it now? I'm handsome, aren't I? AHA HA!" He laughed grimly forcing me even closer over the edge, I simply closed my eyes and waited for everything to happen fast so I can just go over the edge and probably break something. Or, if I'm that lucky, I'll just die. He kept getting closer to me, my sweating body against his cold one.

"Please, just let me go... please..." I begged.

"Open your eyes now Christine!" He snarled angrily.

"No!" I whimpered.

"Yes!" He angrily said, and I did so, before he lowered me down.

"Give me a reason for you not to go over this edge," He darkly smirked. What was that I just heard? Didn't he once say that he would never hurt me? This is defying everything that he had earlier said.

"B-b-because y-y-you said you l-l-loved m-me...?" I stuttered.

"Oh yes, Christine, I did say that didn't I? _I won't ever hurt you._ Thing is, doing this wouldn't hurt you either." Oh my God... I was almost off the edge when his hand grabbed my back, "Say you love me, Christine, and I won't do this. I know you do, you said it yourself! If you don't it leaves me no choice but to do this," And he temporarily let go of my back and I came falling for a second, and I screamed, then stopped when his hand caught me.

"Please... Erik... don't do this..." I begged mercifully.

"I think I will," he replied, "You know what to do."

"Erik... Please... I beg of you, don't do this..." I said breathlessly, and he kept lowering me... my life was in his hands.

"Say it!" He snarled grimly. I looked down the the very low ground... it was going to be a long fall for sure. At least six yards down... it'll hurt, and maybe I'll land wrong-

"I-I-I" I played it on my tongue, looking down fearfully, finding his face was no longer what scared the heck out of me temporarily, "Please... If you love me truly you wouldn't be doing this..."

"That's not a reasonable answer," He said, tauntingly.

"Y-y-you s-said y-you'd n-n-never h-hurt m-me..." I stuttered shaking, which wasn't doing so good in my position. Erik brought me up from my previous position with only his hand holding me up.

"_You hurt me_, Christine, therefore it makes all the sense for this," He explained. I think my life flashed before my eyes right then, I was still thinking he was about to kill me, when he lead me all the way up, and I was standing stably onto the floor, with him still very close, and he could easily push me down, "Say you're sorry." He demanded from me.

What does he mean _sorry?_ Sorry for getting me into this in the first place, or sorry for taking off his mask. I was more up to saying "sorry" for the first one. I shouldn't be here... "Are you sorry?" He repeated, seeing the ultimate fear in my eyes, and still taking me aback to lean over the railing.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything!" I screamed.

"_Are you really?_" He questioned, lowering me even further that I was looking at the whole mansion upside down.

"I am! Please bring me back up!" I cried, new tears coming into my eyes. He brought me back up to the floor, the blood rushing to my feet again like needles attacking my skin. I brought my arm up to shield my face, "Don't hurt me!" I begged. His cold hands came up to touch my face, putting a hand on each of my warm cheeks, wiping away the earlier tears, but I was still producing more. I closed my eyes, making the extra tears come out onto his cold hands. I didn't notice how furiously I was shaking, and it was only his hands holding me up from falling on the floor, and begging for him to take me home.

"Will you ever love me, Christine?" He questioned sorrowfully. I didn't answer that, and just stared into his pitiful eyes.

"Can I please go home now?" I questioned.

"No." He simply retorted.

"Please... I said I'll come back!" I begged.

"We already had this discussion, Christine, you have three days here. And you _will_ be here." No questions asked. It was silent throughout the mansion now, only the cackling of the fire and the wood breaking in it was the sound. Erik let go of my face, and then he stalked off down the stairs, simply leaving me there, and went toward the music room, obviously to retrieve his mask.

"The library is in this door," He called out to me, who was watching him speechlessly on the balcony, and he pointed his long finger to the next door over from the music room. He said that as if the whole event never happened. The beautiful mansion now seemed like it was darker, and more ominous. The balcony was like a shadow replaying the whole event repeatedly in my mind as I listened to Erik play the organ angrily in the next room. The music portrayed every emotion in him at the moment, and it was much more... passionate then any piece he has every performed for me. As for me, the rest of the day was spent in the living room looking into the fire, with every thought flowing into my mind endlessly, and how much I wished to still be in Raoul's arms for eternity.


	11. Return

Two updates in one day, must be a record. Not as exciting to write as the last chapter, but I've decided to get it over with. Please let me know if I'm rushing it because I really don't know whether it's too fast or not. Once the suspenseful parts come, then I'd take it nice and slow, to be the edge-of-your-seat, no doubt. PLEASE REVIEW MORE!! Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it sooo much!

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 11:_

_Return_

Erik _almost _acted as if the whole ordeal never happened. The anger that shadowed him remained there as long as the way I looked at him changed. I was scared to look at him, because I saw right through his mask, the mask didn't even seem normal anymore, or apart of his face anymore. He's a whole other man when his mask is off. He already clarified that unfortunately, he isn't dead yet, and hasn't been for many years. I refuse to understand that, it's just too obvious for my own good.

"I was born like that," Erik confirmed, sadly, looking away from me and onto his organ keys.

"How? Why?" I questioned eagerly.

"They never clarified that," He firmly told me, in still, a very sorrowful way. I looked away from where he was looking, because he was looking over to me, and I was afraid I might be giving the wrong facial expression. My nose was scrunched up and I looked as if I smelt something bad, when really, I was just thinking of how his face looked like. I've grown up, as a Catholic, I've been taught to know that it doesn't matter how someone looks on the outside, and you shouldn't judge them from that. I felt a little guilty about it... but when you think about it, Erik isn't just... a deformed man, he has a very black heart, and actually... insane. I really judge him from that, and it's enough of a background, and makes the guilt go away, to better understand it.

I did eventually become very bored in between meals, lessons, and whenever Erik told me to go to my room, I happily would, finding it's my only place to hide. He showed me where the library was, and I was desperate enough to see where it was.

It's an incredibly large library for a house, with many shelves, books in different languages, and classical books. Some about the most disturbing topics, and others simply encyclopedias in many languages. Very rare did I see an English book that I've heard of. I found the library another favorite room of mine because it gave me something to do, and Erik didn't bother me as much in there. I didn't have to feel that pang of guilt come over my stomach, and I could dream about where I could be right now.

Nothing really happened during the next two days, except I had two more lessons from him. I also noticed how greatly my voice improved... even though I was hardly holding myself up as I went around the mansion. I was almost pale as a vampire, with dark circles under my eyes from hardly getting any sleep after the horrible event. I was so pale, and so... sad. The whole house was a bit darker, and more depressing. Making me more likely to cry, and mope about how I shouldn't be here. How nobody has noticed my disappearance, and when Erik cries, it makes me as well, seeing his pitiful eyes. Those eyes, I swear, held all the sadness of the world... more then I could handle. It shows me then, that Erik is not only a genius, and extremely talented person... but still a man, and he has feelings as well. That's what makes it even worse.

Well, the next two days weren't exciting at all... so let's get to when I finally returned after the five days of being held prisoner in Erik's prison of a home. I can tell you right now, that he wasn't head-over-heels for it as I was. My heart was pounding excitedly as we were stepping into his black Mercedes. And I said goodbye to the dark home for... I don't know, which is the problem-

"Christine?" Erik cooed my name carefully. I turned to face him with a straight face as he was driving the car. I guess that was my only, "Yes, Erik?" He produced a plain gold ring from his pocket, while keeping one hand on the driving wheel. My heart skipped a beat... the same gold ring that had been dusting away on my dresser at my apartment.

"Take this, if you keep this ring, Erik will protect you and always be your friend. If not, well... you just don't want to know what will happen." He told me, and gave me the ring into my palm, as he stopped the car in front of some place, I wasn't really caring at the moment. He put the ring into my palm, and he closed the hand to hold onto it. I looked at it strangely, as if it was something about to bite my hand off. He noticed I wasn't even going to dare to put it on, he took it out of my palm, and placed it onto the fourth finger of my left hand... my wedding finger. How dare he!

Before I said a word, he got out of the car and came to my side to open the door up. I just kept staring at the ring intently as he gathered my things out of his trunk and gave them to me. I carried everything on my right hand, still looking at the thing that seemed as if it was about to kill me.

"Goodbye for now, Christine." He said, lovingly, and came closer to me, just to put a hand on my face. And I backed up to get away from him, though his expression still lies in my memory today, right next to his wretched face.

I looked up to the tall apartment building, and head right in. I finally felt the sunlight again, warming my body, and giving energy like it never has before. I felt _new _and excited again, and happy, I put a big smile on my face, and walked right into the apartment building door... Just kidding! That would've been nice and happy and just something you would see in one of those stupid childish cartoons. No, it's not like that what-so-ever. If you think that it was like that, as I walked into the building with a huge grin, thinking I just defeated the bad guy, then I have no clue why in the world you are reading this.

Here's how it _truly_ went. The whole scene was completely unwelcoming to me. There was no sun out at all, and it was raining. It's as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the world for me, leaving it all cold, and my heart aching. Painful, perhaps. When I walked through the huge doors to the apartment building, stares from many of the residents were glaring at me as if I was some _alien_. People staring at me makes me uncomfortable and nervous. I just realized they had no clue why I had been missing for a full five days, and here I could have thought they did.

I thought that as soon as I walked through the door of Erik's car, Raoul would be waiting for me, with open arms, kissing me with so much love, and he would say everything was going to be alright. Meg would come and assure me she'll take care of the rest, and everything horrible would end right there with the door closing. Erik would've been forgotten. See how depressing that is for me?

I tried to completely ignore the rude stares I was receiving, and went straight for the elevator. I got out the key that Erik gave me, and put it ready for me to dash into my apartment, and kiss the floor I stood on. I'm that desperate.

Once I felt the elevator stop, I dashed out of the door, and headed down the hall to my apartment quickly, finding Meg just getting in as well. I was almost jumping up and down.

"Meg!" I called so happily, "Meg!"

"...Christine?!" She questioned, turning around, stunned. I came running to her and threw my arms around her.

"Oh Meg! I'm so happy to see you, you have no idea!" I exclaimed.

"Where were you?! I was so worried, and Raoul would bang on the door every five hours to see if you were back yet. Oh, Christine, the look in his eyes were horrified, they only grew worse and worse as the time went on! My mother almost died from her worry for you! Please tell me everything!" She kept going on about how she missed me even though it was five... long days. I paused right there, and thought of how many ways I could explain how a man I've met in a former life met me at the opera, and after he kissed me, he took me away to his home. Oh yeah, he's insane and a madman, and he's desperately in love with me. By the way, he wears a mask, and he's also a living nightmare! Ha ha! Isn't that a fairy wonderland!?

"I-I-I really can't explain," I stuttered, trying to get into the door to put my things down. Meg blocked me with an arm, and I knocked it down with my good hand, and barged through the door, "I'm serious, questions aren't really necessary." I confirmed.

"But Christine, you weren't with Raoul so who were you with?" She questioned, begging me to answer.

"I'll tell you, but you must swear to tell nobody else," I said, sighing, and sitting onto my bed, "Thanks for ruining my time back, it's been really great with all the stares and uncertain looks, I enjoy the attention." I acidly said, she didn't care about that part, and ignored my sarcastic comment. "Anyway, you know how I had a teacher for my singing?" I questioned, she nodded, "He took me to the opera, and he brought me to his home because I fainted for a while." I told her.

"And you were there for five days?" She asked, suddenly confused. I sighed, looking away to the closed window. I simply nodded, not wanting to say anymore.

"Do you mind if I open this? It's dark in here." I question, grabbing the curtain, about to throw it back.

"Sure..." Meg replied, shrugging, her face very concerned. I stood there looking out to the busy city buzzing beneath us. I missed it so very much. As I said earlier, it was raining, but the light was nice to come into.

"What's his name...?" She had to ask, always wanting to know about my love life... supposedly.

"What are you saying, Meg?" I said sternly, giving my annoyed look.

"You must like him somewhat. He took you to his home for crying out loud!" She said, exasperated.

"Shut it." I threatened darkly, "I'm going to call Raoul." I said, going out of the room to the kitchen to get the phone. I quickly dialed Raoul's number... so anxious to hear his caring voice again. I was so anxious for his touch, and his embrace. The phone rang many times... and my heartbeat immediately slowed... He wasn't there.

"Raoul!? Raoul, if you're there, please, please answer! I need to talk to you... I have so much to say... please answer!" I cried into the phone, and I tried so hard to keep the tears back... but it's been so easy after what I've been through. I dropped the phone, suddenly angry. Why wasn't he picking up the phone and-

"Christine, Raoul has been out looking for you for the past five days." She confirmed.

"Where is he?!" I questioned.

"He'll probably be here within the next few hours..." She said, taken aback my my abruptness, her eyes wide with unconscious surprise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I beat her over to there to answer it. I opened it quickly... finding it was only the delivery man for Meg's order from the Internet. She shrugged me aside, and gotten through to him to sign the paper, and gave me a strange glare. I got out of the way instantly, and went to go to the couch to attempt to get this stupid golden ring off my finger before anyone notices.


	12. Small Hope

Well, here's a short chapter... the shortest one I've ever written to be exact. But this is in order for me to include Raoul in here, and kinda rub it in Erik's face a little... okay, maybe a lot. But of course, there isn't any good Phanfic without a little bit of evilness toward Erik, even though I'm not a very big fan of Raoul at any stretch. Don't worry, it will be an unique falling point for Erik as well as Christine, and I've had it all dreamed out, and sketched out in my composition book that I keep under my bed, and write ideas in till midnight almost every night. And this also concludes the first half of this phic, and here comes the truly good parts that everyone looks at before reading a complete phic (well at least I do it, to see whether it has my favorite pairing, or if it fits up to the supposed darkness). Ha ha... okay, enough with my talking and stuff, enjoy this next short chapter, and expect another update within two to three days.

BY THE WAY! During the unmasking scene, someone asked me whether the balcony was inside or outside, and to clear that up for you, it was inside the mansion, overlooking the living room, and it was right near the staircase that Christine ran up. It's also very high up because it's a huge house, thinking Erik very wealthy for his own good... I guess you could say from his music, or just something he steals... maybe I'll clarify the money thing in some chapters... I don't know.

REVIEW!!

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 12:_

_Little Hope_

_  
_After playing with the ring for about another hour, I gave up... it wasn't going to be coming off.

"What in the world are you doing?" Meg's voice stunned me, freezing me into position, and I put my left hand under my leg.

"Nothing." I said innocently, "Just this one thing on my hand, it hurt..."

"Whatever..." She said, and walked away. I could tell she was getting annoyed by my awkwardness, and my stumbling over words. Ever since meeting Erik, I've completely changed, I've noticed. It's like I'm not even Christine Daae anymore. Bravery has vanished right before my eyes, and is replaced with fear. Fear of _him_, fear of him doing something disastrous... and fear that my dreams are completely true.

I waited in the living room for the rest of the day, waiting for a specific person to knock on the door, and everything will seem to be okay. As long as he doesn't ask about the ring stuck on my fourth finger, everything will be fine. Even if he does ask, I'll tell him every detail, and I'll curl up into his arms, and cry into his chest, and everything will be good, the world will be brighter, and my ray of sun came through the storm. Hopefully, God will be that good to me. Whatever have I done to deserve such horror?

At about five-o-clock in the afternoon did Raoul _finally_ come to my door... and I was crying with happiness, I couldn't control it.

"Raoul!" I screamed, and darted to him throwing myself into his arms, what I've been longing for, for five days... and it seemed like an eternity.

"Christine! Oh, Christine where have you been!? I've been so worried!" The same exclamation Meg had made, but it doesn't matter. He looked as handsome as ever... even though his blond hair was messier then when he slicks it back, he's been worried after all. His eyes were filled with so much concern it was heart-breaking that I couldn't tell him the details. It ached my chest even more knowing that. Oh God, how am I going to tell him? I can't tell him everything from the beginning to end! How will that hurt him? Won't that make Erik mad? Erik is most likely watching... but what in the world am I going to do!?

"I-I can't tell you," I sobbed into his chest, breathing his scent in, and trying to lock it into my memory saved for whenever I want it... when _he_ takes me again. I shudder at the very thought of it.

"What can you tell me then? We're going to report this to the authorities, right?" He questioned, confused.

"No!" I yelped immediately.

"Why are you so nervous, Christine?" When he said my name, it flowed so brilliantly...

"It's just... it's just... Listen, I'll tell you later. I really don't want to talk about it now. I promise so very much to tell you about it later." I moaned into his sleeve. He looked at me strangely, but still relieved I'm back. At least he feels some relief, and not too curious on my behavior. He kissed my forehead repeatedly, and then to my cheek. Then, he stopped, I froze in the same position as before, wondering what was wrong.

"Who took you to the opera, then?" He questioned suspiciously, eying me down, making me nervous just like everyone else today.

"...Well..." I stuttered, looking at his curious expression which urged me further, "You remember how my voice sounded like it was trained by someone?" I questioned, only going along the outline of it all.

"Yes," He answered quickly.

"Well, he was the one to take me to the opera. I fainted and then he took me to his home." I roughly explained just like Meg's answer. How in the world am I not wanting Erik to get involved with the authorities... Why? No clue. I guess it's just pity. Despite whatever he says, I don't love him like I do Raoul. _Never _would I. It's impossible. The insane man he is and his grief... the only thing I can come up with is whenever I would embrace him it would just be out of pity.

"_Why_?" Raoul questioned, suddenly tense.

"I'm not sure..." I answered, keeping my left hand behind my back naturally, not trying to get attention.

"Is it someone else!?" He boomed, still very cautious not to harm me.

"No! Never!" I said, with wide eyes.

"Then why did this strange man take you to his home? Nobody would've done that, unless there is something going on between you two!" He seemed rather jealous, the similar smirk Erik would have under his mask if I mentioned going home or seeing Raoul again accidentally, though. Yes, very similar and both very jealous. I can tell this isn't going to be easy, especially because I only _truly_ love one of them.

"If I didn't love you, truly, you jealous man, I wouldn't give you this," I said, and came closer till our faces were just inches apart, and for the first time, we _really _kissed. I didn't give it to him, he came faster then I did, and he kissed me on my lips, so very lovingly, and tender. Much more better then what _Erik_did. Right at the moment, what I've been waiting for for eternity, I forgot whatever happened during the past five days like it never happened. We stayed like that for what seemed only a brief second, until I had to gasp for air, and went in again... how happy and joyful I was!

I pulled away after a while of my personal heaven.

"Do you understand now, you silly boy, that I love you so much, and nothing can stand in the way of that?" I questioned, smiling.

"I think I do," He smiled as well, and kissed me briefly on the lips again. I felt as if I was floating, "Will you promise to tell me what happened later, Christine? Promise?" The word later froze me into place for a second in his arms, and I stared into space. _Later_? Is there even going to be a later? Is he going to take me back soon? How soon? When I probably catch up with the fate that my whole life has been leaving to. Tomorrow doesn't even look so great right now. I want time to freeze and remain there leaving only Raoul and I stuck, and we would be together for as long as we wanted. Nothing was going to stop me. Except the man of my nightmares.

"I don't know, Raoul... I really don't know..." I whispered into his sleeve. Looking out of the window, and into the streets of the city where everything was dark, and only tinted with the street lights, and headlights of passing cars. Definitely not peaceful with all the roars of engines and honking of vehicles. With thousands of people out in the city, and none you can track down, was Erik just watching that last passionate kiss between my true lover and I? Was it those two lights peering into the window, and out of it, Raoul and I were gazing? The two lights stayed together in equal distance of each other... I must be going insane.


	13. Rejection

Yes, another update within 1-2 days, just as I predicted. I really can't stop myself from writing, it's just so fun to do this, especially when I'm receiving reviews. Well, here is just technically a bridge for what is to come like the last one except not as short. Sooo... well, I can't really say much as usual, so enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW!

OH AND BY THE WAY! Yeah, I'm looking for a beta still. Never mind about the being familiar with the Robert Englund version, I'm only using few details from it, and if you haven't seen it, that's what makes it so unique. I have noticed I'm not so hot on my grammar, and sometimes spelling, but that's what the spell-check is for.

I also want to thank all the reviewers so far for... reviewing. Without you, there would be no quick updates, and this story will probably be deleted out of my frustration. You guys make my crappy days lighter, and you're just awesome! Kudos for you!!

ThePhantomsFlutist

* * *

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 13:_

_Rejection_

_I was falling... falling through the deepest pit of whatever. My world was pitch black around me, as I was hanging onto a ledge of some cliff. Raoul was above me, calling my name helplessly, watching me fall and suffer. Below me was the familiar masked face that has tortured me for years, and also calling my name. I was about to fall into the arms of Erik, but if I was strong enough I could get up to the ledge and stand on it in order to reach the light. I actually did manage to get up the ledge, and closer to the sunlight that was shining, almost like a halo, around Raoul's blond hair._

_I got closer and closer to Raoul, jumping up to grab his hand, and he'd pull me up to safety. I looked down to the other man also calling me to come back to him. But just as I was nearing heaven, a cold hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me down, leaving Raoul and I too weak, and the hand plunged me into the darkness from which I just came from. And Erik's pleading, glowing, yellow eyes were looking at me... and again, everything was black._

_  
_I sat up from the bed immediately. It's been two weeks since I last thought of Erik and I was doing just fine until now. I looked at the ring across from me, mocking me, sitting on my dresser. I finally got the ring off a few days after I first met back up with Raoul, by simply using soap and water. My finger was swollen for a few days, but it got out of it. When someone asked, I simply answered a rash. I should have thrown it away... it's just mocking me, telling me that was stupid. But really, accepting it was stupid... getting into this was stupid. What can it take me to now?

You see, what I have learned though, throughout all of this is that I really can't look back on the past. I have to keep walking through my life even though it's not where it's going to take me. I've learned to see the daylight even if it's just a little, through the darkness simply by thoughts. And the only part that Erik can't reach back to me is in my mind. Although, it's only temporary. I should never underestimate this man, he gets to me through unconscious dreams, but the only safe house is when I am conscious and back in control over myself. As long as I have that control, I will live through this, no matter how low that he or I get.

That was another horrifying thought too. It wasn't realistic either, so maybe it won't be so very accurate... I'm pretty sure there are no pitch black pits that I know about when I'm alive, that was the most terrible thing of it all. Was it really a brige between heaven and hell? Light and dark? Raoul and Erik? The last one makes more sense.

A picture runs through my mind once again, two lights from outside the window, staring at me. I thought myself insane, but I remembered that Erik's eyes, too, glowed, and it's weird. Is it even possible for ones' eyes to glow like that? I shuddered at the thought. But were they really his eyes looking at us, envyingly, dripping like acid with jealousy? I would think it very horrible for Raoul to watch me hug someone else, or kiss them... would it be the same with Erik? Maybe except more maddening, but really? Nobody has _ever_ been jealous over me. I've read many classical books, listened to many tales of love triangles, most of them have horrible endings. In the somewhat happy endings, one wins the girl, and the other either gives in, or the other man does something to him in order to win the girl's heart. I shuddered again. Which one will it be? Is is somewhat my choice?

My alarm clock rang right next to me, telling me a little late that it was time to get up. I shut it off clumsily and got up. I did the usual morning routine, and then headed out to the opera house for the first time since the opera I saw when I first met Erik. Is he going to be here, haunting me? Watching me? I really shouldn't think over it too much or people will become too suspicious and ask many demanding questions that I really don't want to answer.

People gave me strange looks when I entered the second-home building (second-home meaning I have been there way too often). My first place to visit: the office. I had to go and see whether my position as a understudy for Carlotta. It only made it much worse.

"Is the managers in their office, ma'am?" I questioned as the secretary was typing out something on the computer, she raised a finger, telling me to hold on and I waited for a few seconds. When she finally looked up, she saw me staring intently at her, curious, and she opened her eyes even wider. It really disturbed me how every single person here knew that I disappeared.

"He is in his office, Ms. Daae." She answered, staring at me still strangely.

"Thank you," I replied, ignoring her gaze, and passed her desk further into the office, and into the door of Mr. Moncharmin and Mr. Firman's office. I'm not very good to speaking to people, as I've earlier told you. I opened the door with a shaking hand, and entered slowly as he stopped his work to stare at me. What is with people today?

"Um... Mr. Firman?" I questioned quietly.

"Hello, Christine Daae, what do you need?" He questioned.

"I was just wondering if I'm still in my position as the understudy for the lead. My teacher is probably going to question this, and I'd thought that I should clarify it." I stated firmly.

"Oh yes, about that. Carlotta has requested that she will have no understudy, and she is taking over the role. There are some parts still open in the extras, but not for your request." He confirmed to me. I stood there in dumbstruck awe of what he just said.

"Y-You're replacing me! You can't do that!" I rebelled, choking back my maddened tears.

"I'm afraid I just did, miss. It's our diva's request," He said coolly. I opened my mouth to say something about Carlotta and her so-called "singing" but I choked it back into my chest where it's been hiding for a year or so. Erik would probably fix this in the most violent way, when I was trying to settle it much more kindly.

I heaved a deep sigh, just to block my cracking voice, and pushed out, "Very well." And turned back around and just about to go out the door when Firman called,

"Oh, Miss Daae?"

"What?" My voice cracked.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked. A tear slipped down my cheek. I've heard that before when I was simply a stage actress for small plays. Now, being in the larger class of the opera, I'm being rejected, once again, for an opera. What is wrong with me?

"No," I spat, and went out the door quickly, ignoring the gaze of the two managers and the workers all in the office getting the budget straight and all that. I stormed out of the whole office with a involuntary slam to the door. I went quickly back to my car, and spilt all the tears. My life seems to be ruined now. My other part of happiness has just been extinguished, leaving me half-way into the darkness once more. Is this what the dream was about? My light now _only_ lingers on Raoul's shoulders?

I'm not even sure if Erik will even fix this because I've never seen or heard anything from him ever since the night with Raoul and Erik's glowing eyes. Also because I took off his ring. He told me something bad will happen...Oh no...

My next resort was a cafe to get lunch, and calm down just a little. Meg was meeting me there, and I wasn't head-over-heels about that either. She was probably going to ask whether I still have the part of not... not an ideal question.

"So... how did it go?" She questioned eagerly. I rolled my eyes... figures.

"Not good." I answered firmly, glaring, and eventually taking a sip of my coffee.

"...Why?" She was getting on my nerves. I took in a deep breath so I don't yell at her.

"I'm getting replaced," I quickly said so it was hardly understandable.

"What!? By who?" She asked cautiously.

"Nobody... Carlotta doesn't _want_ an understudy. What the crap did I do to her!? She was_ ill_! Not _my_ fault!" I moaned... now I am annoying myself.

"She's just a jerk, Christine. She's a _diva_, what more do you expect?" She said patting my back as I put my head into my hands, and pushed the coffee over to the side.

"I _expect_, _respect_." I said, "My career is just starting, she can't just take it away like that!"

"Maybe it's not her... haven't you heard of the opera ghost?" She asked, tilting her head so she could see my tear-stricken eyes. I gave her a smirk. _Opera Ghost_... Ha ha. Some _Opera Ghost_ alright. What will happen when they find it's a man, I wonder? Maybe I can tell them that. Erik will be furious, and then possibly he wouldn't want to love me anymore. _That's_ a possibility. Hm... no. He's been around longer then a normal human being. This sucks.

"Yeah," I blurted, uncaring.

"He could be angering her or something. The managers say that he's watching you carefully." She said in some fascinated way.

"No kidding," I smirked again.

"Really, Christine, isn't that weird? I mean, some ghost watching all of you? That's pretty cool..." She sighed gazing out the window.

"You have no idea," I moaned. Meg's not helping just as I predicted. The rest of the meal went on quietly, I didn't feel like her giving some more fascination-powered facts about something I already know is true and seen it with my own two eyes. I saw nothing but some broken man who is horribly disfigured a madman, and desperate. Wow. Disappointment if you ask me. I thought about Erik for all but three minutes, and then tossed it aside. I _thought _that it was all over with for now, as I told you, I want to move on.

I went back to the apartment quickly, trying to get back to find some part-time job for the remaining part of my life living in these apartments, or until Erik takes me again. What will I do then? I don't feel like thinking.

As soon as I came through the door, the phone on the coffee table began to ring. I went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Christine." A familiar voice answered.


	14. Threat

OKay, okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm insane about updating this quickly, yeah, I know, BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!! I wrote this in about 2 hours, and I wrote the last chapter already, yesterday, and I just had to edit today. Yeah, I'm pretty good like that. This might not be so good, and so that's why I am asking you to review on this, so I can see whether it fits or not. This is a part I've been looking forward to, so I wrote this without stopping, and my eyes on the computer, and my mom thought I was going nuts to stay on here and non-stop type this thing. It was really enjoyable, and yet, I tried to feel Christine's pain throughout this in order to make this at least suspenseful. If this isn't understandable, PLEASE let me know.

Maybe I am updating too soon... shesh, spoiling you all. DON'T WORRY though, I will slow it down because many are still trying to catch up. Well, please let me know if this is bad or not...

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 14:_

_Threat_

"W-who is this...?" I questioned, my hands sweating from the familiarity of the perfect voice that I've been so afraid of for weeks.

"You very well know who this is," The man's voice replied. I thought a while, I was frightened to say it. And the horrible word just wouldn't come out.

"Erik...?" I breathed, shaking and my finger edging toward the "end" button, to put down the phone and forget him.

"You're getting good at this, Christine, of course it is me." He answered mockingly. The edge to his calm voice is what reassured me not to put down the phone, but I reached for it anyways. "You don't want to put this down because I have information that interests you greatly. I have gave you the starring role in the next opera, just as promised, and the imbecile Carlotta will only be in a few more performances in the opera house." It was just then when Raoul had knocked on the door. Great...

His knocking became louder, and I heard his voice coming through the door calling my name.

"What did you do...?" I asked, keeping the scared tone to my voice.

"That's not important," I heard Erik say through the phone as I held the speaker to my chest in order to get Raoul in.

"Come in," I called, moderately loud. Raoul came into the door, and I put a finger up to silence him, he looked very confused and startled. Meg came in after him, and two pairs of eyes were staring at me intently as I was talking to the _Opera Ghost _through the phone. How comical...

I headed into my room where I wouldn't get any stupefied looks, therefore making my nerves increase.

"Are you listening?" Erik questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry but no. I had interruptions-"

"_I was saying_," He hissed, "That your lessons which were taught personally by me will get you extraordinarily through this opera, we've been practicing." It kind of relieved me he wasn't talking about the whole ring thing... I'm sure he's found out.

"A-are y-you sure," I stuttered, playing with the comforter of my bed in my hands, wrinkling and folding it made it look very crappy. I made a mental note to wash it later.

"Yes, Christine. Now, I assume your friends are listening, are they not?" He questioned, which made me nervous. What if he was looking at me right now?

"No, I just came into my room, they can't hear me." I said truthfully, he took in a deep breath.

"You've taken off the ring, Christine-" Crap, crap, crap. Without even thinking, my finger slid to the "end" button as soon as he said the word ring. And I threw the phone across the bed as if it was about to bite me. I looked for the number Erik had just called with, and made a mental note to ignore it. In fact, I even wrote it down and shoved the piece of paper into my pocket so I don't forget, which is also exactly what I wanted to do. I didn't want to forget this number in order to forget him. Does that make any sense? No, but you'll understand later.

"Christine!?" Raoul called, "What's wrong?" A phone rang once more, but it was my cell phone instead of the home phone. I looked at the number, and it was blank. You've _got_ to be kidding me. I decided to take a stupid risk and answer it.

"You can't run," The familiar voice laughed insanely.

"Leave me alone!" I moaned into the receiver, quietly so nobody else could hear it.

"Now, now, Christine, you wouldn't want that, you must admit to yourself. I _made you_on that stage, Christine Daae, if you run now, I can easily take you off." He teased, tenderly.

"Stop threatening me like this," I cried desperately, putting both hands onto the phone, and crying into it.

"You need to think about this, Christine. You either put the ring back on, or I will take away your career easily, and your little boyfriend," He taunted, I looked over to my vanity without thinking. The stupid golden ring was looking at me, as if saying, "I dare you, you stupid girl." I swallowed hard, and flinched to look away from it.

"Please..." I pleaded once more. My pleas weren't helping at all. I felt as if the lunch I just ate was coming straight back up.

"It's your choice, Christine. It's either the stage, or not. How simple is that?" He threatened darkly. I got up from the bed and started to walk, "Do as I say, and the world is yours." I came closer, and my shivering hand was coming near the golden band.

"I will," I gulped. I am making much to big of a deal of this. My father seemed to be pushing me spiritually toward the music, the stage, the second source of my light. Raoul seemed to be the only problem in between that and this. Tears were streaking down my face, as I came closer to the ring.

"Very good, Christine," He commented dryly. I did it very quickly, and put the ring back on where it had been stuck.

"I-it's o-on, E-Erik," I moaned.

"And one last thing," He said as Raoul came into the room, worried and horrified by my strange pleas into the phone.

"_What_?" I moaned, holding back tears. I tried getting the ring back off before he saw, but it was stuck even more so then the last time.

"Say you love me," He threatened, more calmly.

"Never," I hissed.

"Say it, or the deal is off."

Raoul was looking at me, his expression horrified. I didn't dare to look at him as I was fighting back my pit of terror, trying not to become completely undone, and actually blurt it out.

"Come on Christine... Where would you be without me?" I thought about it... I would be happy with Raoul, and we'd be living together. And I would have my simply acting career back in check. My long hours of sleep would be regained, and everything else as well. I wouldn't be here right now, let me just tell you. But I thought again, Erik has taken me to where I have never been, which is this close to my father. Raoul only skims those memories. Back then, my father was all that mattered in my life, and Raoul was simply a friend. Music was my true love. Erik _is _music. He has always been.

I can't push these stupid three words out...

"You don't have to be so hard, Christine, say it, or your little boyfriend's life will always be threatened, and you know what happens eventually." He said darkly.

"I-I" I stuttered once more. So he's putting me in this position again. First it was my life (although I seriously doubted he would kill me that easily, even if I did say right to his wretched face I hate him, which I do), now it's Raoul's, my own personal pocket of sunshine. How stupid that sounds, I know, but it's so very true.

"A rope is looking very nice right now..." He whispered through the phone. That is when I broke into about a million pieces.

"I love you." I forced out, and I fell onto the floor. I was completely defeated.

"Now say good bye." He said, withstanding a laugh.

"Good bye, Erik." I hissed. And he hung up.

I remained on the floor, crying and moaning. Not the best resort to the situation I was in.

"What just happened?!" Raoul demanded. I was too caught up with my tears I didn't stutter to answer his pleading question. I just threw my whole life away with about three words, and a few extra.

He pat my back, and told me to calm down.

"I just saved your life," I cried into his shoulder, the tears didn't stop flowing. I can't believe Erik just went that low, threatening everything I love on a life or death scale. And he just threatened me, to get the three words "I love you" out. What kind of man is he?


	15. Aftermath

Hm... what shall I say? First off, thanks for the nice reviews on my work... I spazzed out as usual. And please don't worry, I just write fast, it's not on pressure, it's just out of pure excitement. Well, with this chapter, I was really wanting to show just a bit of the loving side of Erik. Firstly because that's the other half of me who really likes the happy endings in stories... you know, the one where Christine does actually go with Erik. He does have to present some softness and affection before any of that occurs, so don't go getting all disappointed for a completely dark Erik (even if that's fun to write as well). I will eventually attempt a completely dark and insane Erik one day when my writing skills have increased. This is just... shall I say, mostly insane and dark... but I mention somewhere in there that Erik does love Christine, the strange part is how he shows it.

CLARIFICATION for wpscannergirl2007, If you haven't read, in about chapter 6 or 7, she does meet Erik, if you haven't been readin carefully. Also, Agnes1014, Erik was also threatening Raoul's life, not only her career.

Well, here's another chapter, and I bet you can guess what I'm gonna say next. You got it, REVIEW!! Thanks once more,

The one and only,

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

___

Eternal Music

_Chapter 15:_

_Aftermath_

"What do you mean, 'save my life,' Christine?" He questioned tenderly, still patting my back. It didn't calm me down like it usually did, instead it made the situation much worse. I continued to moan and cry, it felt as if I was growing weaker by each tear. He waited until I calmed down to explain. I didn't want to go over it again, which made me reluctant to as well.

"Oh, Raoul... You must believe every word I say, because it is definitely true," I started. He nodded slowly, trying to understand me through the remaining tears and pain. I explained to him about every detail, including Erik's face, and what he did just to get me to say I love him. How it all connected to my dreams, and how I seem to have been... reincarnated? No, that's not the case... or is it? Well, I told him I'm not completely sure how this all fits together, with the ring I found off the street and the ring that was now stuck on my finger until who knows when. I told him about what I did at Erik's house, and how Erik is the Opera Ghost. All up until this recent conversation, where he was threatening that I will be singing for him, on stage, with my career, or else Raoul would have a rope around his neck and I would've lost my career along with it. You see, without Raoul and the stage, I would practically be dead. And, come to think of it, if it all wound down to just that, I would be probably insane as much to just give in and go along with whatever Erik is wanting to do with me, I'll most likely die then as well.

Raoul's expression grew more and more twisted with pain and horror then mine had gotten within each sentence. I've already replayed the whole story in my mind about one hundred times. Before I was finished, Raoul had finally exclaimed,

"I will kill that man, if it's the last thing I do!" He warned very strongly. I almost pushed back a small laugh because he seemed like the big hero in some fairy tale saving an ingenue from the clutches of evil. I could even imagine him pulling out some stupid sword, raising it into the air with the sun shining in his hair, the wind blowing dramatically, and a heroic overture in the background, with all the ladies behind him fainting. Ha ha, if life was only in Disney's way, then I wouldn't be here right now. And on the darker side, it _would_ be the last thing he would do, even though I am 99.99 sure he won't succeed. The .1 was if Erik was going to give in, and we all know that's not going to happen.

"Raoul, don't you _dare _try!" I hissed, glaring, just so he makes sure not to mess with Erik. It's kind of late anyway.

"Well, what can we do!? I'm not giving you up to this madman!" He warned, pulling me to his chest.

"If you haven't been listening, there isn't anything we can do without getting killed!" I moaned again. An urge of pain came back through my entire body. Spasms of horrified shock at the word "killed." Whatever is on the other side for me...

"He didn't even say for me to stay away from you. Nothing can stop me from loving you!" He rebelled, combing my hair. I paused looking for something to reassure him that he can't see me, unless he really likes that rope that Erik was talking about. I shouldn't be so darkly comical.

"He didn't have to come right out and say it, Raoul, I'm pretty sure this means stay away," I replied.

"You're making it sound as if you don't want me," He's jumping to stupid conclusions almost like I was.

"You're making it sound as if you're just getting not very smart by the minute, I don't want to put your life to an end for my selfish desires. You're being hard to handle." I said as easily as I could.

"Christine... There must be something to do..." He whispered desperately into my hair.

"_There's not_. If we call in the authorities, they'd probably be _dead_ within a fortnight." I replied quietly, looking into his deep, scared eyes.

"I won't leave you," He repeated.

"Stop it, Raoul!" I replied. Tears came back, "Don't _ever_ think I don't want you. I'd rather die then be with him, but I'm not wasting your life with it. You need to live, you have so many others out there... please... just listen to me for once." I cried, hardly understandable. He didn't reply, and kept combing his fingers through my hair, trying to get me to stop saying something, but my endless pleas for him to stop never wore out.

We remained in my room for about two hours, crying. He kissed simply my cheek ever so often, but I only produced more tears. Meg never bothered to come in, she remained in the living room, listening, not knowing her place to interrupt. I'm glad for that.

"Is this a goodbye?" He questioned nervous of my answer.

"I hope not... but for now, my love." I answered, wiping away tears. I took an enormous breath and stood back up on two feet, still wobbly. He took a look at the ring Erik had forced upon my finger.

"Is it ever going to come off?"

"No. Literally. As much soap and hot water I've tried it won't come off. It's beginning to hurt," I moaned into his arms, "God help me."

He left at ten in the night, and hugged me farewell. Meg didn't bother to ask what was going on still. She seemed speechless, not finding any words. I was as well.

Erik kept my number, obviously, because he kept calling to check if I knew when the auditions were. He even went as low as to ask me to sing a scale for him randomly, as some piano played in the background. I would sigh, giving in after endless complaints. Surely I would have annoyed a normal human by now by my whining and moaning, and threats to not sing again. He would come back about how he is also annoyed by Raoul, and that Raoul is no match for he. I would remain silent. And this went on for about five days until the auditions.

The night before, as he did with the last position, he kept me up late until I would start yelling into the phone for him to stop.

"Erik, it is midnight. I'm not an insomniac like you are... _please_!" I screamed.

"Darling, I suggest that you would stop screaming like that, you're going to be ruining your voice." He calmly replied, "I bid you goodnight then, Christine. I will be there at the Opera House waiting for you to show up. If you don't... well, I think you know." He said. I felt like messing up the audition so very badly, but my conscience told me not to, and to do it only for my father. I could see my father's face right now, telling me how proud he is of me going out there for this.

"_You've worked your life doing this, Christine,_" I could hear my father right now whisper in my ear, "_This will be for your angel_."

"_There isn't an angel, Father,_" I would rebel in my head, "_There aren't any angels beside you._"

His voice would disappear, and my hopes would go along with it. Only when I heard his voice I would be sure enough for myself to go onto the stage happily, and stand up there to sing my heart out... literally. Some part of me -I don't know how dominant this part may be- _actually _sang for Erik that day. It's pity, right? I'm almost sure. But I wasn't total enemies with him in these dreams. Did it _ever_ work out between myself and him? I won't really be sure, therefore the dreams have been gone for a while now. That's when I depict whether or not I should actually still see someone about them. I might be some kind of reincarnation, or an immortal, but I still don't think this is normal no matter how supernatural this crazy world is.

The day came when I finally stepped out onto the stage to audition. Meg wasn't going to accompany me this time, like all the others, instead Erik hired someone for me.

"I'm not liking it as much as you, Christine, so don't fight."

"No, no, don't be_ so _sympathetic, you're just doing it to kill every other pieces of life I had, daring me to put them back together," I said a little too dramatically, and _finally_ my tone annoyed him. I've been waiting so long for that to happen ever since I first met him. My plan was to annoy him enough to get him away from me, but that doesn't work even with this.

"Stop thinking so low about me, Christine," HA, I wanted to laugh out loud on that, "_I _was wanting to play for you, but there's always these complications." His answer surprised me. I was being so cruel to judge whether he not he was just going to spit some maniacal laughter at me, just being sure it's in the dust, and then hang up. I forgot he loved me. He's not just torturing me till wit's end, because he didn't like it so very much either. I somehow forgot he wouldn't hurt me, and he's probably pained just as I was. A flashback occured to me that he was moaning in pain when I pulled off his mask... he was hurt, and he later on told me that as long as I'd thought him handsome (which I kind of sort of did in some strange way. Him in dress clothes is really what you don't see that much in men anymore, very classy... and the slightest bit handsome too) I would have came back. That really hurt me too.

"Oh," Is all I said.

"What number are you?" He suddenly questioned, eagerly.

"Fourty five," I answered calmly.

"So it will be a while until you're on. Are you nervous?" This conversation was taking an interesting turn, he was trying to calm me. He was attempting at being nice. Even through him threating to kill the love of my life, he still wanted me to love him even though he probably knew I was going to hate him forever. Even though he made me spit out three supposedly affectionate words, I think the world knew I didn't mean them with all my heart. I don't know how he thought I would. I'm not even sure what he wanted from that... after thinking about five minutes on that, he wanted to rub it in Raoul's face, just like Raoul did him. Childish, really.

"What do you think?" I questioned, playing with the zipper on my jacket, and I could feel my face heating up. My knees were also shaking.

"Don't be," He soothed with his angelic voice. And for the first five minutes, I was at least a little calm. My number, in which they were calling us by, was coming up, since they were in 30-35 right now.

"I'm going to hang up," I said, warningly.

"Very well," He replied. I paused to see whether he was going to say something else. "Oh, and Christine?" he questioned reluctantly.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Good luck," And with that, he hung up before me.


	16. Audition

Sigh... a short chapter. I didn't know what else to do! It's just the audition, and what Erik simply does. Don't worry, I'll think of something really good for the next chapter. Also, I was really looking forward to put in the lyrics to an operatic song that I actually once sang and fitting it into the story somehow. It's classy, I guess. _Faust_ is a really good opera, though I am seeing I think _Rigoletto_ sometime this month, and I'm pretty excited. Well... reviews would be really nice, and do know that I will update soon, I can't leave you hanging with a crappy chapter.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

Eternal Music_

_Chapter 16:_

_Audition_

I hesitantly took a few steps onto the stage, and gazed out to where a man was sitting in the back. A desk was in front of him, on top a stack of papers and a small light. He was staring intently at me as if he had something better to do, with his leg perched up on the seat ahead of him. My first guess he was the director, and obviously I was correct.

"Christine Daae, eh? I've heard great things from you. Shall I expect the same from what I've heard?" He questioned, tapping the desk with his pen.

"Yes sir," I replied, my hands curling behind my back. I stared up to Box Five quickly... a pair of yellow eyes watching my every move, glaring at me. That was what made me fall for a while.

"What shall you be singing?" The man questioned. I stood there a second, watching a hand coming up from beside the glaring yellow eyes, and signalling me to go on with it. I took in a deep breath, held it, then exhaled. I was going to get through with this.

"I will be singing the Jewel Song from Faust." I announced proudly. I've been working to perfect this aria for a year.

"Very well, you may begin." He told me, bored.

The pianist started playing the introduction, and I began to sing the words.

_Ah! je ris de me voir  
si belle en ce miroir,  
Ah! je ris de me voir  
si belle en ce miroir,  
Est-ce toi, Marguerite,  
est-ce toi?  
Réponds-moi, réponds-moi,  
Réponds, réponds, réponds vite! _**  
**

I remind myself of why I am on this stage, as I sing the song about how she fantasizes that her lover would see her here. In a way, I fantasize this too, I wish Raoul were here so maybe I could sing for him. No... I shouldn't think of that now.

_Non! Non! ce n'est plus toi!  
Non...non,  
ce n'est plus ton visage;  
C'est la fille d'un roi;  
c'est la fille d'un roi!  
Ce n'est plus toi,  
ce n'est plus toi,  
C'est la fille d'un roi;  
Qu'on salut au passage!  
Ah s'il était ici!  
S'il me voyait ainsi!  
Comme une demoiselle  
Il me trouverait belle, Ah!  
Comme une demoiselle,  
il me trouverait belle,  
Comme une demoiselle,  
il me trouverait belle!_

Erik's eyes seemed pleased as the aria was coming to an end, the man's eyes widened. My heart seemed to be weakening with my knees. I felt very faint, and temperture seemd to drop suddenly. The song came to an end after a long note, and I felt defeated. The whole song seemed to take over me, just standing there, occasionally looking at Erik's glowing eyes. I trembled as the man was writing down his comments on my singing, and in my left ear, I could hear someone applpauding, but not in my right. It was very intimidating to me. My own voice echoed throughout the entire opera house... It felt heavenly, but strange. Almost as if it wasn't myself singing in there.

_Marguerite, It's no longer you!_

"Thank you very much, Miss Daae, we shall come in contact very soon," The man told me, and my heart literally leaped out of my chest I was so ecstatic. I gave a bright smile, curtseyed, and danced off the stage. Meg was waiting at the door, almost jumping out of her skin as I was.

"How did you do?! How did you do?!" She questioned, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Extraordinary!" I exclaimed, and with that, we headed back to the car.

The next day was a very enjoyable day, and yet still horrible. They had the results out quicker then they said they would have them. Well, actually, I'm not sure whether or not they even had the full cast list out yet, Erik already secured my role.

My phone suddenly rang in my pocket. I didn't feel like answering it, but the vibrating was getting annoying. There wasn't a number there, which only meant one thing.

"Are the results in Erik?" I shot the question at him without saying hello.

"That's not important. But what is important is that you have secured the leading role." He calmly stated, though I heard a smile emerging on his lips.

"Hold on one moment please," I calmly said, putting the receiver to my chest, "Meg I have it!" I called then heard screaming in the next room. "And I'm back."

"It's good to know you're happy about it," He replied blankly, so I don't get any hint on what he was thinking.

"Will I still need lessons?" I questioned, sighing, and rolling my eyes.

"You will," He said. I think he's just really wanting to annoy me more then I will him. He has more power which isn't fair. I wanted this roll so badly, but then I didn't. If Erik never mentioned killing off my lover, then I would have dumped this career easily. Dreams last a while, but love lasts forever. But what really had me thinking, was that Erik once told me only love and music last forever. That had got me stuck. You see, my quote, it was only using the word dreams... and not music. Is music completely different? What is it about music that is so... weird? I never experienced this before, and it's frightening. How that one time I began singing along to a tune that I never heard of before. I knew the words, the notes, the accent, the chords. How can this be real? Am I in some dream that is extended, so real that I'm living it? It's not possible.

That day had me pondering about that last train of thought, and so, that's why it was both horrible and wonferful, if that's possible.


	17. Failure

I'm moving the plot a little faster here, because I want to get this part over with. I was hit with this disease called the Writer's Block. The symtoms of it are the following: Testing stress, paranoia of grades, and not being able to get any inspiration. Yes, it has been said that it hits the worst and best of writers, and it has hit me with a case. I have found very little inspirtation at the moment, and it sucks badly. Well, constructive criticism IS WELCOME STILL BECAUSE I CANT FIND A BETA, ALSO THERE HAS BEEN NO REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. So, if this story is getting crappy, LET ME KNOW.

Thank you.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 17:_

_Failure_

The next month was filled with music. I had lessons, rehearsals, and so many other things to do with the opera, I had no time left to be myself anymore. I never heard from the scared Raoul again, and rarely did I hear from Erik, who was still trying to win me over. I felt like crap every time I had enough time to think for myself, and reflect. It reminds me of the days I spent at Erik's home, and I would sit anywhere in the mansion, and dream I was in Raoul's arms. Well, the same thing was happening here, except much more painful, knowing he'll get killed to see me again.

"You look like hell, Christine." Meg one time commented dryly. It was true, I did. I looked like the walking dead more then I ever have, and felt like it too. The outside of me was completely dead, but the inside was living only through music and dreams. A strange metaphor, isn't it? Meg held a mirror up to my face, and I looked inside to see a girl with matted hair, shadows under her eyes, and as pale as paper. Of course it was me.

"I know," I replied quietly. My first resort was to take a shower, and use hot water to give me some color. Later, I took about a three hour nap before having to get up again to go to another conditioning. It's never a nice day. Sundays were officially my catch-up-to-sleep day, and I was harldy able to move. I began to even think I was turning insomniac.

The opening night was scheduled for the first day of December. This was the time when the vocal instructors were expecting more then humanly possible, the choreographers expecting us to work until the body was limp, and the director, a lazy man, who has everything done, then redone, and done again. Meg would sometimes come to the rehearsals to give me some support from the backseat, and Erik was watching every second. Raoul just never shown his face. His brother would come, instead. Sometimes he would talk to me, just in a friendly way, nothing too deep. He has Sorelli.

Opening night came quicker then ready. Nerves bubbled in my stomach more then usual, because I wouldn't see Raoul stand up and applaud for me. Also because whatever reason Erik was threatening me to be in this opera might happen during this production. Yeah, I was scared.

The entire day was spent at the Opera house, as usual. We did the normal things for the night, getting costumes ready, and so on. This time, for me being the lead vocal without Carlotta at all, I had to practice much more with the vocal instructor, which was weird because he didn't work like Erik used to.

While waiting to meet up with Meg for a while, I came into the empty office for no reason. Well, I guess there was a reason, because I had a feeling something I needed was in there. I came looking around the empty chairs, the turned off computers and the closed doors, when my eyes fell upon a newspaper article in the "entertainment gossip" section.

The head line was, "Dead Man Found In Diva's Dressing Room." I read on:

_Just a few weeks ago, Carlotta Guidcilli, an Opera star was in her dressing room... When she went into her closet, a dead man, Joseph Buquet was lying in there with a rope around his neck... She is now literally going insane since this incident... This sick person, whoever it may be, has left no trace, not even a fingerprint. Officials say the untimely death of this man might never be solved... Rumors of a ghost still go around the Opera House today, and is said to be the cause of all this madness... What shall he do next?_My heart stopped beating. I knew this was the obvious work of Erik. That was his plan to get Carlotta step aside for _me_. Does that make me the cause of his death and her insanity? I threw down the paper back onto the desk where it was, as if it was about to kill me. Because it was. Erik _is _this low, I forget that. How am I so... sometimes, calm around him? A murderer, and madman? It's surprising how I am still surviving myself. Does that make me selfish?

I rushed out of the office, understanding now what my conscience was wanting me to see. But- what am I going to do now?

"Miss Daae! You are needed backstage!" The stage manager called to me, queuing me to become prepared. I brought three water bottles with me, since water sometimes gives me a feeling of serenity. It doesn't help this time.

The second act was the first I come onto the stage, so I had much more time then the other performers to prepare. The Opera House filled extremely quickly, all very excited, being the opening night. The sweet feeling of being in front of people came over my mind like it has ever since I was little. It wasn't so joyous knowing that _he_ won't be there.

When I came onto the stage- it was triumphant. I sang my whole soul out in the beginning, and thankfully carried it out. I saw Erik sitting once more in Box Five, and he was smiling down at me, also applauding. I hope this means something good. I looked up to the heavens and thanked God for this possibility that I was actually able to sing as the opera star.

The rest of the performance went well, every time I sang it just got better and better. My voice weaving through melodies when there was a duet, his voice would rise and fall as mine did, in "utter perfection," as Erik would call it, even though if the man's voice wasn't as good as Erik's. He's getting paid for it. The curtain call was absolutely phenomenal though. When I came onto the stage as the second to last person, being the lead, the entire audience came onto their feet if they weren't already. I felt tears come into my eyes, wetting my cheeks. It was good here.

I came into my flower-filled dressing room and I could barely make my way to the vanity.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled to the empty room, picking up a third bouquet of carnations. I continued to laugh at how many cheesy notes there were, and how cheap all these flowers looked. Erik didn't come into the room at all, which surprised me very much. And so, I quickly dressed if he was going to come yet. I waited an hour... and he still didn't come.

I left the dressing room, not figuring out why I would want to wait for him anyway. After meeting up with several people who were wanting some autograph, or something from me to say, within two hours, I was finally out of there. I didn't like this part of being "famous" anyway, that's not what I'm here for, and I was forced into doing this.

I came back to the apartment, to find Meg already sleeping lazily across the couch. I went to my room, extremely tired, and not caring what this night held for me, and I fell asleep after changing into lighter clothes.

I woke up to find Meg jumping up and down in front of me, holding the newspaper in her hands.

"What do you want, Meg?" I asked groggily.

"It's your reviews, silly!" She said childishly, opening the paper for me to read.

"Have you read it already?" I question, seizing the paper from her hand, and bringing it closer to my face.

"No, I was waiting for you to wake up, but you took too long so I woke you up. Read!" She said, shoving it further.

I opened the paper to an article that boldly read: Young Teenage Girl Stars In Opera.

_"The beautiful young soprano, Christine Daae, last night made a big debut as the Prima Donna. Unfortunately, it was as expected for me, at least. She only has had a year of experience on the opera stage, and to be the Prima Donna, it should be life-long. She sang very immaturely, and the acting wasn't persuading. The audience disappointed that the former Prima Donna, Carlotta, was not able to sing last night because of the tragic accident,"_ I read aloud to Meg. My shoulders came back in disappointment. Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"What?" I asked the paper, throwing it to my bed.

"It was only your first time!" Meg said, patting my back.

"No! It wasn't my first time, though! He said I was ready, but it only brought a reviewer disappointment!"

"He probably wasn't there..." She said calmly.

"I'm sure he was, Meg. And watching me intently. What is his problem?" I asked, angrily.

"I'm so sorry Christine..." Meg whispered inaudibly.

"No," I said, yanking her off of me. I buried my face into the covers, and sobbed. How can Erik do this to me? Was is his doing at all? Does he not love me!? How could he be so cruel to me, why does he want me, when he just makes me mess up on the stage? What if it's not his doing... is it me? Am I that bad? All of my pride for nothing, and then I lose Raoul along with it! I question myself over and over, until I found the better judgement.

I can't sit here and cry so long over something that's not going to change. Time can't erase these things, and they burn down in the history of the Opera. Crying won't help anything.

Without finding anything else to do, I quickly came up with a plan to get away for a while. I need rest, but I won't be able to find it here. My decision came to going to my father's grave. I have always found his spirit there, comforting me, like Raoul would do. And I would almost hear him playing his violin in my ear, so very beautifully, and I would mourn his death. I still found serenity there, somewhere in the darkness. I would often come to light a candle for All Saints Day, in October, like a Catholic would do.

I quickly got my jacket and boots, because it was expected to rain soon. I took my car with care and went down the street, out of the city, leaving my so-called dreams behind me. I felt my chest aching in pain, and my heart beating fast, trying to beat it. Failure roared into my mind, I failed my father, and my dark angel, and Raoul. I lost so many things all in one morning, what kind of person am I supposed to be?

The cemetery was only a half hour from my apartment, so it was a short ride, and I wouldn't think too deeply about what I just did.

I entered through black gates, and weaved through the many gravestones and mausoleums, to where my father's grave was, underneath a willow tree. I knelt down beside it, holding out my flowers, and placing the new ones into the little vase which the cemetery provided for me. I gave him some carnations which I received last night, and took out the old flowers from my last performance.

Brisk wind howled all around me, still very silent, but very cold. Hopefully the rain will hold out until after I leave. I gathered my heavy jacket further around me, and put the scarf once more around my neck.

"I'm so sorry father... I disappointed you. I gave up everything for this, father. Please don't be angry with me... _please_." I whimpered to the gravestone. I could somehow since the ghost of his presence here with me, watching me. And as I said, I could almost hear his violin playing in my ear once more. Or was that real?

My head jerked up. A familiar tune was being played somewhere around me, echoing in the wind. It was playing soulfully, like my father would. But I never heard that tune coming from my father's violin.

"Christine..." The wind seemed to whisper in my left ear. I looked around, trying to find if someone was playing a trick on me, but found nothing but the silence of the night.

"Christine..." It echoed. I was frightened now... the voice seemed all too real to me. I swear I could hear that voice... and the violin. What was happening? Could it be my real Angel? The real spirit of my father? I got up from my kneeling position, and looked around once more.

"What is it?" I questioned the wind, which was growing stronger all around me, threatening to take my scarf away.


	18. Helpless

Well, here it is... Yeah. Mhm... right here. I really can't think of what else to do besides the designated plow I have all laid out very neatly in my mind. This is another stupid mistake, but again kind of wise. It could be considered before the final lair, but don't worry, I'm not that close to finishing, hopefully. This is way too fun to do. I really tried to put myself into Christine's position here, as she thought about this. Well, as if there was a choice, she can't really fight Erik at all. But I think all the Erik lovers will be pleased about how I take this story on.  
AND ALSO, I didn't think I got the request for the beta-reader. If I did, where would I find it? I'm sorry, I'm just new to that whole thing.

REVIEW!  
ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

___

Eternal Music

_Chapter 18:_

_Helpless_

My breathing became heavy, circling around, trying to see where the voice was calling me from.

"Show yourself!" I called, hiding my despair and longing for my angel to be near. My _real_ angel though. I was prepared to run if it was Erik... and run_ really _fast. Was this his plan though? Make me fail, and then come when I am broken and shredded into pieces? I must stay strong a little. I must remain like this as much as I can.

"I am your Angel, Christine..." The voice wasn't very familiar. It was still very beautiful and musical, calming even. I started to think... maybe this is my angel. "Your father has sent me." The voice whispered as the violin playing continued. The voice was unfamiliar, however, the tune the violin was playing was. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was taking me out of my own mind. Manipulating me to come even closer to wherever it was coming from. I listened, unbeknown to my conscious self... walking slowly closer and closer to the voice. I was willing, yes, I was willing. It got me closer then I thought from my own personal doom.

"Christine!" A more urgent voice yelled from the distance. I didn't turn to look, the voice was persuading me not to look. I resumed walking closer, ignoring the pleas of the other man's voice. I then noticed I wasn't safe in my mind anymore. I wasn't safe anywhere to myself.

"Stop! Christine! Get away!" The other man's voice kept pleading, still more distant.

"Come to me..." The other voice sang... so very soothingly and lovingly, "Come to spend eternity with me..." It coaxed. There wasn't any stopping me now. I was unconsciously moving toward my "Angel", and I wasn't able to take control.

"Christine! Look at me! Run! Run while you can!" By this, I turned around to see Raoul standing at the black gate which has been somehow locked so he wouldn't come in. He was banging on it to get my attention, but whatever was controlling me refused to let me see. _Something _made me stay right where I was.

"Raoul!" I called out, sobbing.

"Christine, come to me..." It kept saying more quickly, and the voice was becoming more hopeless and familiar. Of course it was Erik, who else were you thinking?

"Go away!" I rebelled, putting my hand up to block my ears. I went on my knees, not wanting to walk anymore. They became wet from the falling leaves that have been there since it last rained. I was shaking violently, I didn't even know how cold I was.

Somehow, I was instinctively trying to throw the ring off. It was getting off by how much force I was giving it, and how much I wanted it to get off. It was coming closer off my finger, and my heart started beating rapidly. Even though all hope was lost right there and then, I was ecstatic to get the promise I made to Erik away, and break it so he would know how much I refuse to be with him. I hope it hurt him badly... I really don't either. All I wanted right now was for this to end. It seemed as if time was frozen as the ring was slowly coming off, and my finger was too frozen to feel any major pain.

"You don't want to do that, Christine." Erik taunted, laughing cruelly. Raoul wasn't there at the gate anymore. Panic swept over me quickly.

"What did you do to him!?" I tossed my voice to wherever Erik was. He took Raoul somewhere.

"I told him never to see you again, Christine," He was teasing me darkly... just playing.

"What did you do!?" I screamed louder.

"Now, Christine, no need to get mad." He soothed, coming into my glance. He was in his usual, along with a black fedora and a black cape with the fit black mask covering most of his wretched face. It would be more fit into the 1800's, it seemed. He came closer to me steadily, carefully measuring each step as he took them. The ring came off, and I smiled gleefully, but still held it as I watched Erik come closer. I left my legs grow numb, not letting me run when I could.

"Where did you take him?" I asked him acidly.

"Christine, I told you. You don't need to get mad, after all, I am holding his life... on a string!" He laughed, and then slowly extended his hand to me, for me to come. I rebelled by repeatedly nodding "no", and backing away, still on my knees. The ring became very warm in my hand, as if intending to burn my hand off. "Come with me, and I'll take you to him," He said coolly. I hesitated.

"I can't trust you," I stated sourly.

"You trusted me with everything else," He played, I looked away from him, refusing, but then thought of it. I trusted him with my voice, I trusted him with my music. But those aren't material things. He hardly trusts me and he's sitting here playing the 'trust' card on me, trying to take my hand.

"I didn't," I replied, sobbing. My eyes were burning because of how cold it was, and my tears seemed to freeze on my cheeks. I kept backing away. He paused, staring at me as I did him. The tears were burning like acid now, and it hurt. I was frightened beyond belief, and I was shivering. I felt horrible, and I couldn't make up my mind about what to do. I could run, but if he has Raoul, then he's be dead by the time I reach the car. If I stay, he might not have Raoul and force me to come back with him.

"Do you absolutely hate me?" He suddenly questioned tenderly. My eyes narrowed, not understanding what he was getting at. I thought about that too. I _am _a practicing Catholic, and I've been taught very well that I shouldn't ever hate anyone. And I should forgive them even if they are my enemies. But if they are playing with your lover's life on a string, what will you do? I'm sure I haven't read any of this in the Bible at all. But do I hate Erik? No. I can't. It's virtually impossible to hate such a pitiful broken man that only begs for love, and that sobs at your feet wanting forgiveness. And he wants to keep me safe, and he wants to help me with my voice. It's a wonderful feeling for someone like that who cares so much for you, but the other side of him scares me. When his mask is off, as I told you, Erik is an extremely other man. But anyway, to the story, my answer is:

"N-no..." I stuttered, wrapping my arms around my chest, holding back tears.

"Do you mean it, Christine?" He questioned sorrowfully.

"Yes!" I quickly replied.

"Will you trust me then?" He extended his hand once more. I rose from my feet, slowly, carefully. Counting each second that ticked by as I was extremely carefully weighing my options. I don't know what I though during this time, but eventually, my hand landed into his. And he grabbed it very firmly, yet still very gentle, but strong so I couldn't run while I had the time.

I knew my life was a mistake, but I never thought it would go as low as this.

He lead me through the graves and to a car that was parked on the street.

"Where are you going to take me?" I questioned, wiping my ever-flowing tears. He only led me closer to it, and I tried to get out. "Let me go! You liar! Let me go!" I shrilled, trying to pry my hand away from his cold, dead ones that made the night even more bitter. He threw me to the black car, back into the passenger seat, and shut the door with force. I tried unlocking it, but it of course was on child-lock. I felt like a child as well, fighting to get away, but not succeeding. I was way too weak, and way too small... just like some child. And there of course wasn't any hope now. My chest hurt awfully from sobbing and inhaling so much cold air. The only thing I was grateful for was the warmth coming from the car, and the warmth of my coat. I was much too tired to rebel, within a few moments, I'll try that later. Repeated sobs came upon me once again as the feeling of hopelessness sunk within me. I looked out the window, past my own car, and back into the streets. Where I came from earlier. Erik remained silent throughout my whole fit, not really wanting to do much more, possibly because he'd get too angry and harm me much more. But that was on the optimist side.

The only movement he made was when he offered a tissue which he produced from somewhere in his car, strange enough. I simply pushed him away, drastically disgusted by him and everything he did. I thought about hating him, but if I do die, there is much worse on the other side if I turn to my stupid human notions.

And here I was, back to step A, when I hopelessly go back. I stare out the window as the perfectly normal people pass by, walking with families. Smiling with their friends, hugging and kissing their lovers so sweetly. If only Erik had never existed. If I wasn't so stupid. If my dad could be alive. I feel as if I was in a deep pool, being drifted away out to sea and too weak to swim back. At this moment, I was drowning, as the ocean was covering everything around me, sucking me into the darkness._  
_


	19. Doomed

Oooh... that was fun to write. The suspense, and fear, and yeah, those parts are enjoyable. Well, if it's crappily written, I'll rewrite it, it's not my best but it's what I could do with little inspiration. I mean, if you love something so much, you'll write it beautifully but if you don't then is just sucks. And so, I love Phantom of the Opera, and this is one of the most heartfelt scenes in the whole story. But so, this came around twice for Erik in here, and so he's not exactly that surprised if she would rather have Raoul die then marry him, and also a little sad. It broke my heart as I was writing this part, and hopefully it will for you as well, but the next chapter will be better... I PROMISE! I hope you enjoy this part as much as I did writing it, and maybe it would be nice if you could possibly REVIEW! Ha. So there is another long author's note about how I put myself both in Erik and Christine's position during Erik's evil scheme.

By-the-by, I didn't receive any beta requests by email, so I didn't get anything. I guess it's kind of late as well to find a beta, but my friend is also reading it sooo... (HI ADELINE P.!) well, I guess, if anyone thinks I need one, I'll get one but this story is slowly wrapping up. So if that makes any sense, please reply.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 19:_

_Doomed_

After a few moments of thinking, planning what I was going to say, and then hesitating to actually come out with it, my tears were almost soaking my shirt. I couldn't make any noise, scared he'd use it against me for whatever is to come. I remained silent as the grave until now.

"Can you please..._ please _tell me where you have kept Raoul?" I questioned, pleading. He didn't even wince. He just remained frozen looking at the road, not about to answer my question. I moaned, and hid my face into my hands, wiping away the ever-flowing sobs and tears. Now look what I got into. I'm just about to go back to where I started from, and this time, all the odds are leading toward how he's never letting me go, until I truthfully answer that I love him. How long will that be? And I'm not even sure it will stop there. If my dreams are coming true... maybe it will be much worse then just an "I love you" situation. I wince at the thought. Gross... marriage.

"Please stop crying, Christine, you know it pains me so much to see you cry," He stated, with a hopeless tone to his voice.

"You're the one causing it!" I replied acidly, "You know that too." I said, trying to hide the tears so he gets my point.

"Christine, you're the one taking it way too far, and you know I have no intentions on hurting you at all!" He admitted. Oh so now _he's_ the one pleading. How does that feel, Erik?

"Too late," I whimpered, staring out the window again. We were back in the city now, and heading back toward the Opera House. I was startled by this sudden turn. I was beginning to think that we were going back to his house, but I guess we aren't. Maybe it's not so bad after all. Maybe it's worse.

"Where are we going?" I questioned reluctantly.

"_Where do you think we're going?_" He hissed as if I wasn't getting the obvious. Very funny, Erik. I then shut my mouth, frightened to seem stupid again in front of him. Of course, it's all that's expected. A stalker like him should know all the ropes. I hesitated thinking the word stalker because it's offending. I _even _hesitate thinking the word monster as well, even if it is what he is. It's as if I am losing my mind every second of every minute just like Erik might be. Well, at least we will have _something_ in common.

"I don't understand-"

"You will remember, Christine, be patient. I'm sure you'll remember..." He said, slowly losing his temper as if I didn't get it. I didn't. He shouldn't be that angry.

"It's not coming," I replied quietly. Hopefully he didn't hear that. Well, he didn't say anything until the car stopped, which was at some hidden entrance in the Opera House.

I don't think I really remember how we got there. It was pitch black and silent. Erik's footsteps hardly made any sound against whatever cement we were walking on. He was carrying me so I wouldn't run, and I'm pretty sure my heart was very audible through the silence. It seemed to be beating a mile a minute, and I was shaking. Erik tried his absolute hardest to calm me so I would stop squirming in his arms, but I refused.

"Let me go!" I rebelled, pressing against his chest, trying to get out, "Where are you taking me?!" I questioned, panicking. My heart didn't seem to slow at the thought of what he was going to do to me. He thought I disobeyed him because he thought I brought Raoul to the cemetery, but I didn't! He tagged along! He's blaming me for something I didn't do! I felt even more like a child now, trying to tell the adult, "I didn't do it." No. I wasn't going to think of Erik as the "adult" because he has no right to overpower me like this. I wasn't going to fall in his trap so he would do anything to me. I shuddered at the thought. What will he do to me? Marriage? I didn't even want to think of the next word... much too disturbing. I screamed, trying to get out of his arms and hopefully make him deaf so he could just drop me. It won't be comfortable, but it's worth it. And perhaps someone would hear me. Erik seemed to answer my thoughts though.

"Nobody can hear you, Christine. Do you see this? It is all concrete. No sound comes out of this at all. So, by all means, continue screaming and shouting, but it's doing you no good by wasting energy. You have a choice, you see, and I would like you awake if you don't mind." He explained darkly into my ear, so very softly. it only made me feel even more like an idiot falling into the hands of this madman.

We came near little light, though it was far in the distance. I looked even further to see that the light was being reflected off, to my surprise, by some water. Before I knew it, he violently threw me into the boat as I cried. He rowed forcefully away from the wharf which I could hardly see because of the darkness. He threw the rope off the boat, and then kept going along. Small candlelight surrounded us, and I was frightfully astounded. No words could really describe how I felt right now, so as I said, silence still reigned over me.

Within what seemed like forever, even though it was only a few minutes, we came onto this house-like place. I finally calculated that we were under the Opera House, in the cellars. Few pictures flashed through my mind... very distant and blurry, but it was still good enough to prove to my mind that I somehow have been here.

He grabbed my arm to pull me up these small steps, and through a door. A small light inside the room was dimly lit, I could hardly see it though. Then Erik flipped something, revealing a whole old-fashioned room. It was very strange. I seemed to have been here before. This is absolutely driving me insane...

"What's that light over there?" I questioned, quietly, pointing at the red glow coming from a wall, scared of what he might answer.

"It is nothing, Christine," he said innocently. A bit _too_ innocently.

"You're lying..." I whimpered, tears staining once more in my eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Christine," I had to laugh. And I did. I spat it right in his face. Cruel, but he is, so it's even. He didn't say anything, just looking down to where my hands were playing with themselves from behind my back, nervous of whatever is to come. My eyes wandered across the room, and came upon a black tarp. It was hiding a full wall with the red glow.

"What is in here?" I questioned, slowly stepping toward it. I tried to peak behind it, but a frozen cold hand caught it in mid-air.

"Now, Christine, you are so very inquisitive, you know where it has gotten you. You must not look behind there until I tell you to." He announced proudly, it seemed like.

"But why?" I questioned, evidently, to him the question was out of line.

"Now, you were wandering where your _boy _is-"

"You put him in there-" He cut me off now, by placing his disgusting finger onto my lips. I shoved it off, wincing. The smell of his hand was what I've dreamed about... it smelt of death.

"Now, stop interrupting if you want to hear this," I waited, and he continued, "You have a choice, you see, my dear, once more. It values very much on your boy's life in fact." With that, he produced a ring, a new one this time, with a diamond on it. I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as if I was going to lose whatever I didn't have in my stomach. He presented it clearly to me, so I could be able to see it. "Now, you will either marry me, Christine, and we will be happy forever. Or, you're Raoul's life will linger within a few seconds, and he shall be killed. It's your choice, Christine." I opened my mouth with shock and terror. I felt as if I was about to throw up right now. Whatever was in my stomach was lingering not much longer, but I held it in... somehow. How dare he do this! I've said this about millions of times, but he can't possibly do this to me! Sweat came onto my forehead, even though it was freezing in these cellars, I couldn't feel it. He was doing this all so calmly, and it frightened me. I can't possibly kill Raoul to save my own life, it's selfish! I put my head in my hands, and began crying once more. I didn't have anything else to do, so don't call me a wimp! I am seriously doomed, and if I can't do anything at all, then what else is there?

Erik grabbed my arm. Hard. He pulled my hands away from my face in vain, and then gave me a frightening look.

"Christine! Stop your moaning and grow up! You will love me! I can explain too. You love music... Christine, I _am _the music." I starred ay him, looking for words to throw back at him, but failed. I was speechless. Yes, I was speechless in front of Erik which is rare. "Please," He started once more, as his hand slid down to my hand, and grasped it much more gently. Chills now came up my arm about how cold and skeletal his hand was. I tried to pull away but then he grasped it, firm but still gentle, and pulled it closer to him and my small hand was engulfed now by both of his huge and slender hands. I looked up into his pleading eyes, and they looked about to cry. That did no help for me either. I tried to look away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He brought my hand to his lips, and I immediately winced away. His eyes narrowed.

He threw my hand back and then stalked over to the black tarp that was hanging over the wall. This isn't good, I can already say. He threw open the curtain to reveal Raoul, lying on the ground, helpless. Surrounding him was a reddish glow that seemed to be heat reflecting off of some mirrors. It was a torture chamber. I recognized how it was created and everything. What he just revealed to me was simply the looking glass for the torturer, and I was now viewing Raoul's death. My heart seemed to freeze right then, and without thinking, I ran over to the window and started banging on it with as much energy I had left.

"Stop it! Erik, please! Stop hurting him! He didn't do anything to you!" I pleaded over and over again.

"Hurry, Christine, make your choice. Only a few moments until he's gone!" He said darkly, turning right back to his other side of mind. I _did _have to think, actually. Yes, I was that scared of him, enough to kill the only man which I desperately loved. What was he even going to do to me if I say yes? I know the first step was marriage, but then what? Well, there's a future there, I can tell you that. I thought about my life without Raoul, or Erik. Now that I think of it, I'd probably succumb to Erik, with as much fear as I left him with. Either way I chose, I was still going to have Erik..._ more or less_. I shivered at the word _more_, but somehow flinched at the word_ less_.

I looked over to Raoul laying on the floor, dying, and then looked over to Erik, his expression wasn't easily read. Yes, he _actually_ thought I'd kill Raoul rather then be with him. Really, the choice was unreasonable once I thought for the slightest minute. I knew all along that my life was doomed ever since I first met him. Yet, coming up to him is how I got here in the first place. That and music. I forced out my answer quickly.

"If you just save him, Erik," I paused, letting another tear fall, and then heaved in a deep sigh, "I'll marry you." And that was what broke broke the spell.


	20. Mistake

Writing this made my heart break, but it is what was to happen. Mmm... this was definitely planned, because in the Robert Englund version this does happen, and since I'm sticking with both the book and the 1989 movie, so I had to mix it all together, to create both a murderous dark Erik, and a somewhat loving and pitiful Erik. So well, here it is, and I have to go to bed. Don't worry, this will be a quick update!

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 20:  
Mistake_

He paused, staring at me as if I just did something I wasn't supposed to do. I remained still, catching up with myself on what I just did. Slowly, he moved over to some switch that seemed to have turn off the torture chamber. I watched him, most likely without breathing, as his eyes studying me, seeing if I truly meant it. I remained silent, to give him no queue to turn the heat back on, watching him intently as well.

I saw his figure drop into the torture chamber to grab Raoul's limp body, and pull him out quickly, eagerly. I guessed two things, to see if he was dead, or to see my horrified expression. Gently, he placed my lover onto the couch that was very dusty and looked as if it hasn't been touched for many years. I came over to wipe away the dust, and to see Raoul's face once more.

The biggest shock of my life swept over me.

"Erik, he's not breathing!" I said, crying, enormously. I pressed my ear to his chest to see if there was still a heart beat. There was... but just a slight bump every five seconds. "You said you'd spare his life! I agreed to marry you! But you are going to kill him!" I screamed at Erik, looking at him with a twisted expression full of acid and hatred. Erik's body seem to firm quickly, and he stalked forward from behind me to see if I was correct.

Two long and slender fingers came just above my shoulder, and down, then pressed against the side of Raoul's neck.

"There's still a pulse," Erik replied blankly. I nodded, pressing my head onto Raoul's chest, acting if I was trying to feel his heartbeat, but really doing it out of want.

"Is there any water?" I questioned, forcing my tears to stay back, and remain there for a while. I've had enough for a while, and strange enough, I felt actually a little calm that the whole feud was over. I knew now that Raoul was at least a little safe, and I was as well for the remainder of this day. Erik paused, thinking, and then left the room to the outside. That's so nice of you, Erik, give him dirty water that has been there who knows how long. Obviously, he doesn't save people's lives that often.

He came back in a few moments later with a glass full of actual clean water. He opened Raoul's mouth, but before he forced water down his throat, I grabbed the cup so I could do it. He didn't say anything, just stood there.

I drained the water into Raoul's mouth, and then massaged his neck for the water to slowly go down so he doesn't choke on it. I choked though, on my tears, and it hurt my own throat to hold them back.

The whole room w as silent, as I watched for Raoul's pulse.

"It's not becoming any faster," I stated slowly.

"Just wait," Erik replied, nodding his head.

"Can we get him to a hospital and then leave?" I questioned, looking into Erik's expressionless eyes. He looked up to the ceiling for a moment, and heaved a large sigh, then rubbed his temples.

"You're so very difficult, Christine," He said quietly, thinking I didn't hear it, but there was not other sound in the room.

"I came like that... but can you just... please, answer my question," I said, not moving anywhere.

"I can take care of him," Erik replied slowly, "I said I'd save him, and if it makes you happy as my wife, then I shall help him."

"But you're going to hurt him even more!" I rebelled, grabbing his arm, then immediately inching away from him, as he looked at me seriously, "At least tell me we're leaving this place!"

"Oh Christine, it hurts me to know you think so low of me," He replied, still very blank. He had an expression, though. Through that mask, and through whatever he hoped could be his horrible face, I could see an even more broken man. Even though I did agree to marry him. What I later found out, was he was ecstatic that I simply _touched _him. I only brushed his arm before I winced away, but I touched him voluntarily, and that made him very happy. How sad is that? A normal man would be ecstatic if I kissed them, but only touching them would be no big deal.

"Are we staying here or not?" I questioned sourly.

"No, we are not staying here. This is my old home, you see. I don't like it just as much as you do. I'm quite content with my home above ground, where I actually have some control of what people do, without question of my face." He answered, while going into another room, fetching more water for Raoul. I was pleased that he was doing this for me, though I bitterly disliked him right now. I pained me as well to dislike someone so much, and it makes me feel very guilty. But I have learned that I should get over it, because he completely trespassed me, and I hardly did anything. These events have so much impact on those thoughts, but my conscience forces me to remember.

"Then are we bringing him there?" I questioned, not caring about his "history" right now.

"No, we'll stay here for a little until he has enough strength to come back, and we shall leave." He explained quickly so I wouldn't question him.

Time passed very quickly. Erik had lit a fire in the old fireplace across the room from where Raoul was laying, to keep me warm, as for himself, he was content with the cold. I would gaze into the fireplace, and simply think. I thought about anything besides what I was doing right now, so I don't accidentally get ill.

Erik hasn't gave me the ring quite yet. I suppose he's waiting for the right moment, just until Raoul is gone... as Erik says, so he doesn't "rue" the moment. You see, if you haven't noticed, I might not be quite capable of hating people so very much, but Erik certainly is. It just so happens that Erik hates Raoul very much. I would've already guessed that. He hates Raoul so much most likely of jealousy. Of having a face, and having my heart. I gave it a long time ago to Raoul, and swore nobody else would have it. Sometimes it seems very trivial. But it meant much to me that Erik was taking care of Raoul for me, even if he hates him enough that he could just kill him at the snap of his fingers. He did it out of love. I know that. Which also hurts me as well... I don't really want him to love me. I want him to go on to someone else. It's just the relation between us scared me even more then he does. The whole thing just went down into my memory, and came back where real life is right now.

I started of thinking how horrific the wedding will be accidently, though. I thought of my walking down the aisle in the prettiest dress, all where there is light through the open window. Until then do I look down the way to see Erik standing there, proudly, but where he was standing there was complete darkness, and then in between was a priest. I imagined horror music playing in the background, and then all of a sudden the ring came to mind. I tried to snap myself out of it by opening my eyes. Let's not get too far ahead of myself.

My gaze came right back to the fire that was built in front of me. I just noticed my whole body was tense, making it extremely uncomfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to relax. I looked over to where Erik was standing, in some doorway watching me squirm in my chair. The hairs on my neck seem to raise when he was looking at me like that.

"Christine?" He cooed softly, coming closer to me, and putting his arms onto my chair behind me. I didn't answer. There was a long pause of silence, as I stood not moving and not speaking, while he was waiting for an answer. "Christine, please speak to me. Just anything!" And another long pause. I could hear him moan under his breath, upset. "Just-Just... Never mind. I don't know why I'm trying." He finally decided in defeat. I remembered what one of my strengths were, though. The cold shoulder. Yes, very childish, but it's what broke him if he wasn't trying to get words out of me, or music for that matter. Erik sat in the chair next to the couch, wiping the dust off quickly, and then his head into his hands, along with his black mask. I gulped a little too loudly, noticing my stare now came upon his whimpering figure. Now, the bookshelf seemed pretty interesting (not really).

After a while of hearing his cry, I got tired of it once again, and came so close to discovering he was crying in front of my on purpose or something. He was at least trying to get pity from me, which he has already had since the beginning.

"Is Raoul okay?" I quietly questioned.

"We'll be leaving shortly," He replied, not answering my question.

"Erik!" I rebelled, glancing over to Raoul's still limp body.

"Christine..." His voice was pained. I looked over to him, suddenly panicking. What was he trying to get at? "Please let me explain this clearly..." He whispered slowly. "Your_ Raoul _isn't going to make it." He said even more pained. I stared in disbelief. My world seemed to stop. I seemed to grow faint within each second. Tears didn't even arrive into my eyes, they just remained there. My heart seemed to stop. And I felt as if I was going to go over any moment. Erik came closer to my shocked figure, as I remained frozen. He knelt down in front of my, taking both my hands, and placing it in front of him. "Christine, forgive me... please. I didn't know it was too late, I really didn't! Oh my dear Christine, please, please, forgive me. I'll do anything! Anything you want me to do in order for you to forgive me! It was all my fault, blame me! But I didn't know! Oh... Christine..." He pleaded, as I stood there, watching him. I had so many mixed feelings in the pit of my stomach, and my heart seemed to flutter. His hands still held mine, and I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I thought of the word, anything, but instantly realized I wasn't going to get away so easily. Because if I did, then I would call off the marriage, and if I said that, who knows that horrors would await me, and he would forget that he killed my lover, and my only piece of light, and my second-to-last relation to my father, and my heart. My one and only heart that has been broken over and over again, without getting a new one.

I remained frozen, still, in time, as my whole world was shattering into millions of pieces right before my eyes. And I knew my life was a complete mistake. And I know that this whole thing was a stupid mistake because of me, and if I didn't give into Erik earlier, maybe Raoul would have survived. And I wouldn't feel this much guilt that was shredding my insides into millions of pieces. I realized, sitting here crying anymore isn't going to make my life any worse besides make me come down with a cold. And maybe, just maybe... I could _actually_ be closer to Erik, if it is truly what my fate holds. If this whole thing hadn't happened maybe I would still have a heart to care for Erik. Right now, my soul and heart are gone, and it's not coming back.


	21. Hurt

I cried while writing this. I had to make some nice moments in here because I couldn't bear Christine not being nice to poor Erik. It made me depressed that Christine didn't want Erik so much, so I decided to write at least this, when she actually decides for herself. If Raoul's gone what else are you going to do? Killing off Erik would pain me to write, and so, as some of you wanted, Christine's coming closer to Erik. This is probably the first bitter-sweet moment with Christine and Erik. Well, REVIEW like usual. Thanks again for all your reviews and criticism.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

Eternal Music_

_Chapter 21:_

_Hurt_

I looked down into Erik's pleading eyes, he can really show so much emotion through them, as my hands remained in his. I knelt down away from him very slowly. I grabbed my hands away, and the tears started flowing into my hands. Curling up into a ball, I completely lost myself, too weak to regain. Erik remained still, thinking. Eventually, he put his arms around me gently, and I let him so it because I was too weak to push them off. He wanted to comfort me right now, and that's all I really wanted. His arms weren't arm like Raoul's were, or full of life, but they were good enough for now.

Slowly, I leaned my head onto his chest. His body tensed a lot, and he seemed as if he wasn't comfortable. His fingers combed my hair carefully, as if I was some breakable thing. And I was... at least I was acting like it. I remained frozen, content. It didn't mean I love him, he just was the only alive thing in the room who could do this besides a chair. And that would be pretty pathetic. My tears were soaking Erik's nice shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. He was probably jumping for joy right now, because I could hear his heartbeat fluttering like a butterfly.

Unfortunately, he never mentioned anything about the marriage so I instantly assumed that it was going to be done. He probably had it all planned out like the back of his corpse-like hand. He wasn't crying though, he was just comforting me. He probably wouldn't shed a tear for my lover, possibly laugh in vengeance instead.

"We should leave now," was all Erik finally said, still combing my hair very gently.

"What about Raoul?" I sobbed.

"I'll bring him to his home," He replied, and got up, helping myself to my feet, as I leaned my forehead still against his chest. "Will you ever forgive me?" He tried softly into my ear.

"I don't know," I said, still not looking at him.

It took a while to be able to get back above ground. Erik promised with all his heart that he would come back tonight and bring Raoul's dead corpse to his home, and hopefully they will take care of him. I assumed we weren't going to leave anywhere, knowing Erik he already has another identity planned ahead of him to keep him in the clearing. Somehow it works, but not to burst his ego, I'm not sure there's many masked men walking the streets.

Erik put me back into his black car, as if I was some pet, it felt like. I can't believe I even touched him. I gazed out the window to the empty streets. The clock read on the stereo system that it was 5 in the morning. I groaned and leaned my head back onto the cold black leather seat. Erik came into the car and drove off away from the Opera House. I didn't know whether I would be seeing literally my home-away-from-home again if Erik completely takes me away from the opera. I began to doubt it, remembering what Erik is... or was. He's the Opera Ghost, attending every opera that is played there, setting aside time for me. Maybe he might take me back again, I don't know. I wasn't in the mood to ask just yet. My feelings were all clashing together like some confusing mixture that you can't sort out.

The car ride was silent back to his mansion, where the first step had taken place a few months ago. I remember everything there in the elegant mansion. The library, the enormous music room and living room... and then there was the balcony where he was threatening to kill me off of. Memories floated back into my head, the dark ones and the ironic ones where you really shouldn't remember. Like the time I questioned him whether he ate or not, and he replied not in front of people. Only to later find out that he didn't eat at all, unless he was going into one of those "moods" again. Evidently, eating is only the hundredth priority to him. Evidently, I would be his first.

The car pulled through the gravel drive way, hearing rocks crackle beneath the wheels. I swallowed my fear into my chest, where it should remain. I forgot how tired I was, but I truly wasn't wanting to sleep. I wasn't up for going with him. We're not even married yet! Erik came around and opened the door to me like a "gentleman" and I came out, my legs shaking with tiredness.

Seeing how tired I was, he offered to carry me, and I refused immediately. He didn't understand that I didn't want to touch him ever again.

"You may go to your bedroom now." Erik told me calmly. I might have imagined some sort of excitement to his voice in the whole thing, making me stop in my tracks. "What's wrong?" He questioned gently.

"W-well... y-you're n-n-not-" I paused, staring at him, with pleading eyes. He laughed softly.

"Christine, what is it?" He questioned, as if laughing at my nerve.

"Please don't sleep with me tonight," I said as quickly as I could, and it sounded as if it was one word.

"Christine-" He paused, looking a little disappointed. He sighed, and looked up to my pained expression, then to the ceiling. _There's always something interesting up there._ "Fine." He spat after a long pause. "Only for tonight though," It seemed like a threat.

"Thank you," I said, and slowly turned to go up the stairs. My heart was pounding as I opened the door to the dark familiar bedroom where I spent much of my time months ago, for five days straight. It was the last night that I was going to be sleeping by myself. I didn't even know he sleeps. I'd really rather not think about it right now and enjoy a peaceful night alone.

I changed into the night clothes that were provided for me that I used last time. I went into the comfortable bed, just like before, rested the covers up to my chin. I cried myself to sleep.

Small sunlight came into my room, making my eyes awaken to the room that I was terrified to come back to. Panic swept over me, suddenly remembering my situation. Tears were still in my eyes from last night. I couldn't really believe how I slept, but my mind needed rest. It was going to work very hard today.

I got out of bed and changed into clothes he had kept here for me. Obviously he was expecting me for a while now. I sighed, grabbing a pair of jeans, and a blouse. I went into the bathroom to wash myself down. I had been sweating a lot recently, because of the nerve. I've never been so terrified in my life, comparing it to when Erik had kissed me unsuspectingly, and everything came back to me, and then the phone call I received. But last night had to be the lowest, watching the love of my life die slowly in front of my eyes. Erik held the facts in until I was settled, and then told me the truth, careful not to harm me so quickly in one spot. He is careful, I'll give him that. He knew my life was a tender thing, so much has happened to me. Everything has died around me, as if running away. And it all seems to wind down to be my fault. I've lost my music, my father, my life, my friends... need I go on? It just keeps stabbing away, leaving me with Erik. Let me guess, he's going to die too? Well, now that I think of it, I hope not. Leaving me alone in this world. It is true I had thought of suicide, but dying has been such a fear of mine, unless it's God's designated time. Suicidal people don't go to heaven anyway.

So what am I going to do? Turn him down the rest of my life, even if he happens to be my future husband? I can't ignore the man. After what you've read, I'm sure you can realize that too. I can't stop thinking of him. It's either in a weird way or in a bad way, never a good way. I felt bad, without thinking about why I shouldn't because I really should.

Will I love Erik? Perhaps. As much as he does me? No, never. It's a pitiful thing though. Who in the world can fall in love with someone who killed your lover? I don't think anyone.

"Christine?" Erik called from outside my door, knocking.

"Hold on," I replied, drying my hair quickly with a towel. I threw on the shirt and the jeans and opened the door to see Erik's tall figure standing surprisingly close to me. I edged away slowly.

"Breakfast is ready," He said expressionlessly, and showed me outside the door. I walked slowly back through the hallway, past the balcony and down the stairs to the dining room. On the ebony table, a nice breakfast was waiting for me, with milk, and laid neatly on the plate was a few pancakes and some pieces of bacon. I consumed it quietly as Erik watched me intently, as if what I was eating was such a strange thing.

"Um... Did Raoul's body come back OK?" I questioned solemnly.

"He's good," He replied reluctantly. I nodded, finishing the last bit of milk. "Christine-" Every time Erik says my name like that, he was going to say something serious. It made my heart drop into my chest. He produced a diamond ring from his pocket, and showed it to me, without hesitation. I froze into place. This was coming sooner then expected. "Christine," Erik said much more fluently, and knelt down to the front of me as I stood from the table, "Will you be my bride?" He questioned slowly, pronouncing every syllable carefully. Once again, my heart stopped beating. Either that or it skipped a beat. Was he giving me a choice? Could I play out the word no and see what happens?

"I-I..." I whispered, tears already streaming down my cheeks. I said if he saved Raoul I would be his bride. He didn't save Raoul but he tried everything to save him. I stared down to Erik who was looking down at his feet now, not wanting to look at my twisted, pained expression. Maybe I could ask, "do I have to?" like some child who's not getting her way. I held back questioning that, and tried to figure out what to say.

"I knew it..." Erik moaned, "You'll never love me now... Oh... Christine," He cried. His voice made my chest hurt in pain and in pity. He was crying for me to say yes, I knew it's all he's really wanted of me. His moaning form tensed, and looked up to me, not doing anything, "Christine, I can give you the world! Anything you want is yours! You'll have a beautiful wedding every girl would envy! I can be the most adoring husband ever! Oh Christine... why do I try? Please, just a few kind words. You've never said anything to me that is kind, it's just acid. You speak so dearly to everyone else, and I thought-just maybe _I _could be talked to like that. I was wrong... I don't know why I try. You didn't love me then, you'll never love me now." He pleaded down to me, at my feet again. I couldn't take it. What are you going to do now, stupid Christine? Take Erik as your husband and get over it. Your life's not worth that much anyway.

"Erik-" I breathed in, trying not to cry. He helped me... should I help him? He's pleading me for kind words. I realized I've never said anything to him with any bit of pity or any sort of feeling I had for him. Yes, _that_ was my fault. Guilt. "Erik, I-I'll-" I stuttered, am I actually going to admit it myself? "I'll m-marry you." And that was the end of it.

Slowly, Erik rose from his feet, with an expression under that mask of his that was as confusing as my situation right now. Slowly, and gently, he grabbed my left hand. I just sat there as I watched him. He brought the ring out, and placed it gently onto my fourth finger on my left hand. His hand gently grasped my hand and held it up to his thin, twisted lips and kissed it. It was so soft and so bittersweet that chills came up my arm. And I didn't pull away. He brought it to his mask, and let me feel the soft material that he wanted to be called his "face" with my palm. The mask was wet with tears. He did this in wishes for me to love his real face, I know that. And then he kissed my hand again, so tenderly, it was so heartbreaking.

I've never been more touched in my life, then what Erik was doing right now. I've never been more hurt by human cruelties then what Erik has shown me right here. No human acceptance, or any sort of love. He's never talked of his parents, who are probably long dead, if what he says is true that we are both somewhat reincarnations. I don't doubt that anymore. Dreams can be so fake, but they also can be very much real. At least this thing wasn't as horrible as what it had been in my dream. He didn't ask me if he loved me, he already knew I didn't.

And I had thought to myself, _I'm so sorry for that, Erik_. And I was sorry that I couldn't bring myself to love and adore him as much as he does me. I say that over and over again, because it pains me to say anything else almost as much as it does him. I'm sure his heart has been stabbed many times over by rejection. It's just even more powerful if the love of your life has thrown away every thing that he had hoped for. I've never felt more hurt in my life.

Erik's arms were around me before I knew it, as he was sobbing on my shoulder. My arms unconsciously were around him as well, coming from instinct of when someone hugs you. He brushed my hair with his hand, and said "thank you" softly into my ear. Throughout all of his coldness, right now Erik felt really warm and full of life as he never has been. I tried my hardest to suck in the tears, and I successfully did. Erik was crying enough for the two of us, anyway. I bet he felt really good. I felt good, in a way, too. Out of all the weird things I've been through, this was actually a normal hug. Usually, the man who proposed would kiss the fiancee, but thankfully, he figured it would be too deep.


	22. Wedding

Don't think Erik's getting away that easy, because he's not. Christine's not that easy, I mean seriously, Raoul's still gone, and death isn't really that forgiveable. I mean seriously. But not to worry! Erik will try his hardest, I can tell you that. Well, this was again, very fun to write. And I'm enjoying everyone's reviews. It'd be nice to keep doing that! Yeah, it wasn't that quick of an update because I was preparing to play my flute in this really big gala, along with finding a song to sing at a concert that's in the next two weeks. Whenever I have time, I'm on the computer writing. Don't think I'm pressing the updates quickly so it'll impress, I just write really quickly if it's fun to do. Yeah... so, well here's another fun scene to write.

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_  
Chapter 22:_

_Wedding_

The following day was the wedding. Of course it was the following day, Erik has been planning this for who knows how long. I thought it was way too early, but the argument wouldn't have been won by me.

When I awoke from a long sleep, I found a beautiful wedding dress lying on the door of my closet. On it, a note from Erik, telling me to put it on after breakfast. My heart seemed to sink, and I groaned in utter defeat. I was scared half to my wits, and I don't think breakfast was a good idea. But, he would be expecting me, so I threw on some clothes and went down the stairs. He better be expecting the cold shoulder, because he's not getting another word from me. This is all laid out to tortue him as much as it is me.

I came down the stairs, making small steps, taking as much time as I wanted to. I came into the dining room to see him waiting there for me. Opening the door, I did without saying a word, and then not saying anything as I was eating. He was glaring at me, as if he was expecting something. Right on target. I took a sip of my milk, and put it onto the table loudly. He looked angry.

"What's wrong Christine?" He questioned. I gave a glare, and then went back to eating the bacon, still not answering. "You said you'll do it! There's no backing out now!" He went on. I cringed, and then took another bite. I could see the anger under Erik's mask rising. I didn't care. That is all his fault. He should have stayed away to begin with.

"You can't ignore me forever!" He snapped, his eyes narrowing even more. _No, but I can hold it for a while though. _I thought acidly, glaring even harder at Erik.

"Christine, Christine, I promise to give you anything! Anything! I will love you so much, and it shall last for eternity!" He immeadiatly was pleading, and added, "You're _not_ getting out of this."

"I know that, Erik!" I replied acidly. Shoot, I broke the whole cold shoulder thing. I mentally slapped myself. Erik narrowed his eyes even more, and then shook his head.

"Go upstairs, and get ready," He hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I replied, getting angry as well. I was resisting the urge to throw the remainder of the milk into his face. That would be interesting to watch. And then, I could just take off running back up to the room and lock the door. Like a child. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. He already killed Raoul, and now I've decided to marry Erik. How has this all worked out? No clue. Fate? Maybe.

I groaned in defeat, and marched out of the dining room, then up the stairs into my room, without another word from Erik or myself.

The wedding dress seemed to be mocking me, as if saying, "this is your fault!" I didn't dare put it on right away. I just sat on my bed, and began to think of hating the dress and the ring on my finger. Gross... marriage. And to Erik? I once again cringed.

It was about another hour until Erik noticed I wasn't moving at all, and I was only sitting there. His paitience vanished quickly, banging on the door and demanding me to put it on. I threw a heavy pillow at the door and told him in a second, childishly. He couldn't threaten me anymore with the things that most mattered to me, but instead, he threatened not to take me anywhere again. Ha ha, Erik, you're running out of threats. That's a pretty pathetic one he was getting at, but I understood. I'll probably get ill or something without air, and be once again, the living dead.

I started to get the wedding dress on, slowly. The dress was pretty easy to get on, so I didn't need anyone else to help me. I was shivering though, through nerves and through fear. What if I turned Erik down at the altar, in front of a priest? Or what if I faint or something? It's not very Catholic-like.

Once the dress was on, I tried to get creative with my hair, and I swirled it into an elegant bun on the top of my head. I couldn't believe that was me inside the mirror. A bride. I'm only nineteen! What am I doing here? I felt myself blanking out completely, until Erik banged on my door again. I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before a wedding. Oh well, it's not like we're going to be that happy anyway. What's a few bad luck terms going to do to us? Gross... the word "us".

"Are you ready, Christine?" Erik questioned from behind the door. I didn't want to answer, but some part of me told me to.

"Yes." I replied, and opened the door. Erik was in a tuxedo, with a white mask, which is different from usual, but he looked... kind of, sort of, in a way... _handsome._ Wait, did I just say that? Erik? Handsome? No, it can't be put together in one sentance. It's impossible.

Erik was dumbstruck by my appearance, though. His mouth seemed to open, in astonishment. I didn't want him to. I didn't want to look so pretty. Erik's hand seemed to freeze on the doorknob, and paused.

"Are we going, or not?" I questioned sourly. He simply nodded, and showed me down the stairs to the front door. I've never seen him open it so voluntarily before.

And quicker than noticed, we were inside the car, and pulling out. I tried to open the door and get out, instinctively, but he locked the door. I groaned, and threw my head against the seat. When I glanced over to Erik, he was smiling proudly, as if he's so happy he finally has his way. In a way, it made me feel a little better, because I was giving this broken man what he wanted. But then it made me feel worse. I can't believe I lost the battle. Now, I'm heading toward an eternity with the person I would much rather not spend an hour with. But if I wasn't with Erik right now, then who would I be with? Back at the apartment, in bed, and crying my eyes out. When I thought closely about it, Erik really saved me from a life of complete agony, and just told me to get on with it. I can thank him for that when I can find the words to.

The church was very beautiful though. It seemed as if it had been built a few centuries ago, and then restored to what it is today. There was a large stained glass window in the back, at the altar within it's complicated colors was a beautiful cross. Along with a table and decorations from the previous service. There were windows everywhere, bringing the light in. A large pipe organ took up one side of the wall, to the left of the stained glass window, and an organ player waiting intentively for her pay. She looked as if she was going to drop dead at any second, as well as the priest who was wearing traditional robes, but extremely old. This church is probably younger then this man. His hand held a hymnal, turned to the page he would be reading from.

There was nobody in the seats. Nobody has came to watch. Nobody besides Erik and I, along with the priest and organist knew about it. It wasn't the ideal wedding, but it was the best as Erik tried, and I had to give him that. The church was beautiful enough, and I guess I can just suck it in. I still couldn't get over the fact about where I am right now. It seemed to be some nightmare, yet to real.

Erik stood at the end of the aisle alongside the priest. Erik had the same smile as he did in the car: proud, he's been waiting for this his whole life. My expression was the exact opposite, frozen in a mask of terror and depression. But I couldn't help it, the whole ordeal was extremely out of my grasp.

The organ started playing, with a big, loud, sound. As soon as the music reached a crescendo, I would have to start walking, slowly, toward my nightmare. It almost seemed exactly in my vision of what the wedding would be like. Everywhere else was light, but where Erik was standing, there was complete darkness. And he was playing with the wedding ring that _I _was to put on his finger. The ring I already had was the wedding one, in order for me not to back out of the deal. And it seemed very expensive, but what does that matter? I'm sure money never gets in the way of Erik. I had also wondered what my new last name would be. Erik never told me it, so now I guess I'm going without a last name.

The crescendo began, as I carefully measured the first step, closing my eyes. I didn't want to believe I was actually doing this. Another step-I can run now. The third step, I paused, staring ahead of me. I wanted to back up, but I remained frozen. Erik gave me a menacing expression without the priest noticing, forcing me to move quicker down the aisle.

It seemed much to fast for me to already be at Erik's side. His large hands gripped mine a little too strongly, so I wouldn't pull away. Without me noticing it, tears were streaming down my eyes out of complete defeat now. My heart was pounding fast, like a drum in some movie when something bad was about to happen.

"Erik, do you take Christine Daae to be your wife in sickness and in health?" The preist questioned. Oh crap, now here comes the whole 'I do' thing. _I don't want to! Oh please, don't make me!_"I do," Erik proudly answered, smiling toward me. I've never seen someone more happy.

"Christine Daae, do you take Erik to be your husband, in sickness and in health?" He questioned. My heart seemed to be coming out of my chest, and the little soul I seemed to have left, felt as if it was dripping away fast. My whole face turned red, and I felt as if I was going to lose it anytime now. Erik noticed my obvious paused, and gripped my hand even firmer.

"I do," I whimpered, hardly audible. Somehow, I don't know what I did, the wedding ring was already on Erik's left hand. It was cold as both of my hands were in his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said tiredly. Oh God, no, please, don't say the next part. "you may now kiss the bride." This can't be happening.

Erik leaned in closer, lifting his mask up slightly. His lips coming nearer and nearer, as I backed further away. His arm didn't let me, it came around to my back so I couldn't pull away. His whole body was so close to mine, bracing my limp body so I wouldn't fall. Nothing else was holding me up besides him. I leaned on his arms, so he might let go, but it was too late. His lips were already touching me in the most desperate, and strange way. I've never felt like that before. My body rose, but decended as I fainted in his arms. The smell of his skin was so disgusting, and strange, I couldn't take it anymore. My body completely gave up on me. The last thing I heard was Erik's moan.


	23. Goes On

Well, here you are, the longest chapter so far. I made it this long because I wanted to show you how things are so confusing between Erik and Christine. Christine can't seem to make up her mind, and Erik's still desperate as usual. Unfortunately, things seemed to be slowing down, and it seems as if it is nearing the end:( Judging by how popular this was, and how much i enjoyed the reviews this might have a sequel, or some sort of prequel.

_Eternal Music_

_Chapter 23:_

_Goes On_

I woke up on the couch in the living room, with Erik sitting on the opposite side of me. He was staring, still in the tuxedo he was wearing earlier. And he looked so different with the white mask on. The heat of the fire was helping a little by gaining consciousness. Erik was staring straight into my eyes, and his were very depressed. It pained me, and I had to say something now. But what? Is an apology appropriate?

"I'm sorry," I whimpered blankly.

"Sure you are." Erik replied sternly, his expression still very hurt. I fainted again.

"No!" I replied, "I am, I'm sorry, you need to forgive me!" I rebelled, sitting up on the couch. I couldn't believe I was saying this, really. He just literally forced me to marry him, and now _I'm _asking him for forgiveness. But what else could I do? I can't hurt this man more then I already have. It makes me feel like crap, and him too. I can't live like that! I've read once about people who keep a burden, and wind up dead. I'm not planning to end my life any time soon!

"I'll think about it," He replied. I groaned. Usually, with men, "thinking about it" usually means "I won't ever do it." I learned that from both Raoul and my father. My stomach dropped when i thought of both of them. _No_, it's not going to be like that anymore. Erik unconciously is trying to help me pick up the pieces. Even though he forced this upon me, I'm still pretty fluent with this thought.

For the next few minutes, it was silent, reflecting. Then, Erik stalked out of the room and into the music room. He didn't start playing the organ, he just sat in there. The mansion was quiet as I listened to the fire crackle, and the warmth radiating from it. I went up the stairs to my bedroom to change back to the clothes I was wearing earlier. I had been out for two hours since we arrived, surprisingly. Usually, I don't faint for that long. This is the other time, after he kissed me the last time. Oh. That's not really... good. I fainted after both times he desperately wanted to kiss me. That made me feel even more like crap.

After hanging up the wedding dress back onto it's hanger, then put it on the back of my closet door, I threw my body onto my bed, and stared up onto the high ceiling. An example on how desperate I was in order to get my mind off of this situation, I studied the pattern on the ceiling. After a half hour or so, a knock came onto the door, and Erik entered the room, seeing me lying on the bed, staring still at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" I sourly questioned when he stepped in. Erik came to sit at the edge of my bed, and stared at my blank expression.

"I just wanted to ask..." Erik started, he had my attention now, "Will we... ever be... friends? Simply friends?" He asked, stuttering, nervous. I looked at him, still with a blank expression. How am I going to answer that? Friends? He's not asking about love? That's too deep. I guess he just wanted a little right now. So what am I going to say?

"Maybe," I breathed, as I put my legs down across the bed, "What really did you come for?" I probed.

"That was it." He answered solemnly, looking at his hands, and the ring on his finger. "Can I... please, hug you?" What a weird question. If he were some other man I would've laughed in his face. Erik's not some other man though. He's asking if he could hug me! That's so pitiful! He's hugged me before, but he could tell I wasn't exactly liking it.

"Sure," I simply said. And with that, his arms were around me, his head on my shoulder like some child. It was very strange, but... it was actually kind of nice. My arms went around him as well, and we remained there, as he was crying, and I was too. And it seemed to just freeze there. Life didn't go on, we just remained on my bed. After the longest time, he let go of me, and I could finally breathe.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, and got up from the bed. He put a hand on his mask, hiding his eyes, thinking. I was too, in fact, I had a question floating around my mind lately. I had no idea what simply the date was.

"Erik, what is today's date?" I probed.

"It would be December 23rd." He answered proudly. If it was some other man, I would think it is special that our wedding day was near Christmas time. But, as I said, Erik's different. I'm not even sure he celebrates any holiday. I was disappointed. I was having to miss Christmas because I'm stuck here with him.

"Oh," Was all I could pull out of my words. Erik immeadiatly read my disappointed face.

"Why? What's wrong, love?" He questioned, cautious.

"It's nothing," I answered. It doesn't matter anymore, really.

"No, something is wrong. You can tell your husband," He tried. I looked at him, and sighed.

"It's near Christmas." I simply replied, sighing, "It doesn't matter."

"Christine-" He began, but then paused, thinking again, "I can't give you the best Christmas, but I'll try!" He replied.

"You don't have to," His trying made me give an actual smile. He was so desperate to impress me, and make me happy, he's going so low as to giving me a holiday he's probably never celebrated a day in his life.

"No, I insist. It may not seem like it, Christine, but_ I am somewhat_ Christian. I believe _someone _is out there. And if there is a God out there, he's the only one to have gave me this life to begin with. I was never made to have an eternal life. But somehow, I have. Not where I intended it to be, though." He explained fluently, trying to reassure me on his beliefs. I gave him another timid smile.

"You're so weird..." I murmured playfully.

"I know that." He answered, and showing a shadow of a smile under his mask. With that, I stood off the bed, and faced the door, smile leaving as quickly as it came. What was he actually going to do for Christmas? Well, he had two days to figure out what, so I wasn't very worried. "Are you hungry?" He questioned.

"Not really," I answered. I realized I haven't ate much recently. Only a small breakfast and smaller dinner. It's not that he doesn't feed me very much, I just don't eat a lot of it. If something occurs that would be very fearful, and it might come right back up, and it would be no point of me eating it.

The rest of the day was me being alone, once more. I was doing something productive though: reading one of the few English books that Erik had on his library shelves. I didn't even know what the name was, I just began to read the book. It was pretty good, until I got to where the girl met this man... and then... well, you can guess the rest. With that, I closed the book, and ventured off on my own to find where Erik was. In his music room, brooding once more. I decided I shouldn't interrupt and then I went to my bedroom.

That was the night that broke me. Evidently, as little as I realized it, it was the wedding night. Evidently, it's custom for the husband to sleep with the wife. And, I just happen to be Erik's wife, and he just happens to be my husband as much will as I put against the word, it remains dominant to this very hour... midnight, lying in bed... and with Erik.

"Nothing in the world can stop me from sleeping with my wife on the wedding night," Erik said, as I started backing away to the furthest wall near the window.

"Erik-" I tried, tears coming in my eyes, trying to find something to beg with. I was hugging the wall that I was standing near, as if it was my shield.

"I promise not to harm you, Christine!" He pressed, signalling me to come over to him, "I promise!" He said, pleading again. No.. that's not going to do it.

"You can't promise anything you don't want. You just take over and over again, how do I know you're not going to take from me!?" I questioned, rebelling, as he came closer to me. It could feel as if I would break the wall if I was holding it any harder.

"I promise! Please, Christine, please?!" I nearly choked on the air I was breathing in as he said this.

"No!" I refused, crying, scared mostly.

"Christine, stop your crying! Get over here... come on." He said, unfurling his hand, signalling me to come over across the room to the bed. I nodded "no" repeatedly, before Erik came over and grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the bed, throwing me down onto my side of the bed. He pulled the covers up my legs, and tucked me in so I could move without another word.

"Erik!" I tried, crying still.

"Shh... Be quiet, Christine. It's time to sleep." He soothed. No, it didn't help. My eyes remained open and alert. I thought of ways to get out of this. The bathroom would be extremely uncomfortable. Maybe, perhaps, once Erik was asleep I would get on the floor. No, the bathroom would be more comfortable. Erik flicked off the light and got into his side of the bed. I moved to the furthest edge away from him as I could until I thought of a plan. The window was a good idea, though. It was sort of like a couch with pillows on the ledge. The only light was coming from there. And so, as I saw Erik's eyes shut, I got out of the bed.

"Where are you going, Christine?" He questioned. Shoot. His voice wasn't tired at all. I remembered he was an insomniatic

"Bathroom," I droned, opening the door and turning on the light but not really going in. He didn't answer. I figured it as some sort of que. I got my pillow and headed over to the window ledge, and fixed a bed. Erik was awake, watching me, not saying anything though. I stared out to the window, my head on the pillow and getting comfortable. It was so close, but he didn't win it for a first. I wasn't about to sleep with a man who was going to hurt me.

"Christine-" I heard him murmur, hurt. I ignored him, as I tried my hardest to go to sleep. It came to me a few minutes, and it wasn't very peaceful. I heard Erik murmur my name a few more times before unconciousness. I didn't care. He had everything else from me, he wasn't having this quite yet. It doesn't seem right

I woke up with the morning sunlight coming into my eyes. I glanced over to the bed to see Erik's figure lying on the bed. He actually slept. I'm not very sure he knew I left or not, but he was still there. I got the pillow from the window ledge, and put it on the bed next to wear Erik was laying. His eyes were open under his mask, just not moving. I didn't say another word, because he seemed just fine.

I went over to the vanity, and brushed out my messed-up hair. Also, got the clothes I was going to wear today, and brought it into the bathroom for after my shower. My eyes were still red from crying the night before. And they usually ended up like that in the morning, because I cried myself to sleep.

Once I was finished with the shower, Erik had gotten out of the bed, and went down the stairs. I remember him whispering my name over and over, it was hurt. As I said, I didn't care. I was hurt too. He can't force that upon me. What about tonight, though? Is he going to force me even more now? It didn't matter, I guess. I'll have to do it anyway, being his wife. Maybe I'll succumb, mostly I won't. Life goes on...

The only conversations we had from now on were during the three meals. He would ask if I wanted to sing again, and I explained why I didn't want to, and then say no. That seemed to be the only thing I can refuse him was my music. I no longer wished to be his little songbird, that he would play as many times as he pleased. I no longer wanted to be his instrument that he would easily bend, tune, and sometimes break. He was of no control of me. He also asked about my father sometimes, and I would happily explain what it was like, being so close to a person. And I even told Erik, one time, that my father would really like him. He saw a person what they are fully inside, never out. He was accustom to little folk tales, and music. Erik already knew that my father would sing to me as he would play the violin, or vice versa, when I would sing. He taught me how to play a few instruments, a few notes and melodies on each, the fife, violin, and the grand piano. I never learned how to sing before, and I never knew how advanced my voice already was... it seemed as if it just came from birth. Erik explained he hardly knew his father, but too much of his mother, and left it at that.

The moments Erik and I spent together, could be just trivial ones, when I would think that Erik would completely lose his temper, because I didn't know what I was doing. Or, when we would hardly speak and thoughts were all that seemed to correspond, telepathy almost. But not entirely. Everday, when I would look in the mirror, the Christine that I saw changed slowly. Paler everyday, shadows under my eyes, and just lifeless. Like some vampire. But Erik beat me at the paleness, he was almost as white as paper sometimes. It's not healthy, but Erik has been living for who knows how long. I have to, I later found out.

Christmas roled around like a peaceful wind. I woke up to a morning that had a full blanket of snow, and very picturesque for a white Christmas. It was like some heaven out there, light. And in here simply the dark. But dark seems to be just fine.

When I came downstairs, a full Christmas tree was sitting in the living room. I had to giggle just out of Erik's desperation. In fact, under the Christmas tree, there were two beautiful boxes under it in the most prettiest red and green ribbons. Erik was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for me to come downstairs. He looked over, not glaring, but simply looking over excitedly.

"Merry Christmas, my love!" He announced happily. I had no choice but to crack a smile, I've never seen Erik like this before.

"Erik, you didn't have to get me anything!" I admitted, astonished as he brought me the two boxes.

"Oh, but I did, and it's much too late now. Last time I checked, there wasn't a return policy." I smiled even wider.

"Okay, fine, I give in. May I open them?" I questioned, excited. He gave me the smaller box that has a pretty purple bow on it, my favorite color. I started to untie the ribbon, and lifted the top off of the box's lid. Inside, was a beautiful golden charm bracelet, holding three different charms on it. One was a small angel with a pearl as the head, and diamonds decorating the dress. Another was a small little music note, with a diamond in the center of the circle. And the third one, a jewel-like thing that when you hold a light up to it, it casts different colors onto the wall. I forget the name...

"Erik, it's so beautiful!" I cooed, holding it up, admiringly to look at in the light of the fire. What next to say? "Thank you so much!" I said.

"I have one more," he said, handing me the slightly larger box, tied with a green and blue ribbon with red wrapping paper. I untied that one next, and opened the lid, revaling a beautiful purple and light pink shaded diary, with music notes and and gorgous designs. It was so nice! And next to it was a pen, that was very old fashioned. Calligraphy, almost.

"I figured you'd like to write, and keep things private."

"You won't look in it, will you?" I questioned more seriously.

"No, there's a key!" He pointed to a silver key to lock it.

"That matters?" I laughed.

"You're right, I guess it doesn't. Obviously, you'll have to be creative in hiding it. But, don't worry, I promise not to look." He laughed as well, as mine joined in harmony.

"Thanks so much again!" I cooed once more. And this time, I stood up to wrap my arms around Erik's tall figure. "Very nice of you, Erik," I whispered into his chest. Slowly, his arms reached around me to pat my back lovingly. And I felt good, whole, as the time goes on between Erik and I.


	24. Try

Sorry it took me longer to update. I've been ill as I said, I'm preparing for a gala, so, well you'll just have to be a little more patient. After this, I'm kind of stuck. But no worries! The next update won't be very soon, but if any of you have ideas or something, do private message me and I would absolutely love it. I'll be thinking for the next few days on how this should pull through. A whole other outlining process and all that crap that takes so much of my time that is leaving me slowly and slowly. Thanks for the one review on the last chapter. It probably sucked anyway so I'm not ticked. If this chapter is crappy, could you at least state your criticism? COOKIES FOR WHOEVER DOES!

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

_

Eternal Music

_  
Chapter 24:_

_Try_

Ever since the wedding night, Erik hasn't bothered on asking to sleep with me again. In fact, he never said anything at all. As far as I know, he's staying away. Not that I care... but the words _as far as I know_ aren't cutting it with my assurance.

Erik seems to have these moods though. At first he's really happy that I'm around, and then, seeing that I don't care, he's upset once more. And the whole house gets dark when Erik's upset. But from the last event, at Christmas, he seemed almost like my dog, and me being the owner. Or some servant of mine, instead of the ruler as he was to me. It seemed as if every half hour he would ask if I was needing something and it was the same answer from me over and over again.

"I'm fine." I'd say.

It's not the basic husband and wife relationship what-so-ever, though. I've never said willingly that I loved Erik. I never really plan to either. It's sad and it's not right. But think of the things Erik's done to me... now tell me what's right and what's not. But sometimes I guess I pull it too hard on that concept.

"Do you absolutely hate me?" Erik had questioned again after watching me read a chapter of a book, then put it away.

"No, I don't hate you. I've never _hated_ anyone," I answered, sighing.

"Would you consider me someone close to at least friends?" He probed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Would you somehow be my friend?" He pressed further.

"I guess so..." I answered and left the room quietly before there were more questions.

Days like these seemed to last forever. Erik would provide music on his own accord, and I would provide the constant humming. Never singing. Just to do something, I would ask if he would like me to do the dishes and things, since I never really have seen the kitchen before. He would turn me down, and say he can do it. And that was another end to another trying conversation.

"Erik, will you ever take me to the opera again?" I have been meaning to ask this for a while now. And I did, so let's see what the result is.

"Yes, of course." He answered, as if I was missing some point in the whole thing, "Just after they get over the Opera Ghost incident, we can get in." He continued saying this under his hand.

"What incident?" I probed, suddenly aware and cautious of what he was saying.

"Do you really think you were that invisible? I'm sure... 'the missing young opera star and the opera ghost' headlines that consistently go together don't really give away much. Except for the fact they're very bold in the entertainment section. _Nobody notices that_..." Sarcasm dripping more and more into each word.

"Oh really," I said with just as much sarcasm as he did.

"Yes, in fact,_ really_..." He repeated.

"So... when would that be? The next opera?" I pressed.

"Next Saturday I believe." He answered blankly.

"Okay then," I whispered, thought... today _was_ Saturday. Another full week of being stuck here in this mansion. I'm sure I look like a ghost for now. Erik seemed to read my mind though, and answered.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" His questioned surprised me. It was so... _normal_. After the whole paranormal conversation, going out would be somewhat human of him.

"Go out?" I repeated.

"As long as you _promise_ to not run..." He encouraged quickly.

"I _promise,_" I answered carefully. He nodded once. "Where are we going, anyway?" I questioned, trying my hardest to sound curious to embrace this whole excitement a little more.

"How about having dinner at the La Bella Italia?" He suggested. I looked at him, puzzled and dumbfounded.

"A restaurant?!" I replied, eyes wide, full of shock.

"I can easily rent the whole place out... If you haven't noticed where I live?"

"I get it, I get it..." I sighed, and turned away from him. I looked at the clothes I have got on, finding it inappropriate to wear to the fancy restaurant he was about to take me to, "I'll go change," I said eagerly like a little girl finding out she was going to Disney World. Racing up the stairs, I stumbled over my feet because of going so fast.

Really, I wasn't that excited. In fact, terrified of the stares Erik and I will receive. He wears a mask... I don't know but that's extremely noticeable. Well, money is also another thing. Walking right into a restaurant, hand the Waiter a few hundred dollars, and everyone is gone. So corrupt, I mused, breaking a smile.

I grabbed a black skirt and a dark purple, lacy blouse. I took out the hair tie and brushed out my hair so it was plainly down. The black high heels were what I was going to wear for shoes, but if I do decide to run, flats would be ideal.

I went back down the steps, grabbing my jacket and met Erik waiting intently at the door.

"I have the reservations made," He murmured.

"Okay," I replied. As I stepped outside, the sky was as if it was painted in watercolors with purples and pinks and oranges. It was a milky twilight, and absolutely beautiful... perfect. Although the air was freezing biting my skin against the cold, I still loved this feeling of being outdoors. The moon was rising from behind the trees, creating more of an eerie feeling surrounding me. It was so quiet and peaceful... in fact it was _too _quiet. I stood by Erik's warmer side while heading into to the black car that held so many memories for me.

The only times I had been in his car is when I was heading for my fate that I would've wound up with anyway. They are all darker feelings, but now heading toward it with such a lighter mood, it was strange.

The car ride was silent, as I looked out the window to see the streets and the actual people going by in actual cars. It was so weird for me, adjusting and things, to be near civilization. Almost as if you were stuck out in sea for years and years and now you're just heading back to land. And you kiss the land you're standing on thankfully. Yes, that would be the broad smile on my face right now. It's my comfort zone, near people. And I wasn't so uncomfortable around Erik anymore.

The car slowed once we reached a small restaurant just at the end of the city that only had a few cars surrounding it for the cooks and waiters. We parked right near the entrance. Erik opened my door, took my hand and helped me out, slamming the door behind me. We stepped into the dim light of the restaurant, and I could smell the familiar Italian smells, the garlic and spices. I used to love going to Italian restaurants when I was little only to love the bread that they serve with the olive oil. I felt older and more mature when I dipped it into the oil seasoned with garlic, and my dad would laugh. These restaurants were also a very popular resort for after parties after a production ended with my old theater. In the opera, this is something we hardly touch, because there it much better out there.

A girl dressed in a black shirt and white apron greeted us as we stepped through the door with an uneasy smile. I don't know what else to look like so I just held the blank stare. She lead us to our seats as Erik held my hand firmly, considering the stare he was receiving from the waitress. I looked up to him, seeing his lips were in a straight line and his expression was also blank.

The waitress lead us to a booth with bread sticks on the table. I took my seat across from Erik nervously because my knees were shaking and I could feel my face growing red. I knew it was going to be this uncomfortable.

"Are you actually going to eat?" I questioned, forcing a slight smile. He gave me one of those glares again, as if I wasn't getting the point, "How do you live?"

"The world may never know..." He mused. When ever he had some sarcastic remark to make to me, it would be the most gruesome of things. As in one time when I asked him to kill this spider sitting on the organ. I must admit, it wasn't so very big, I just have some phobia of any sort of bugs. He said to me that in some twisted metaphor of how the spider is meaningless and ugly, and said how he was going to kill it. It made me laugh inside my mind, but I really knew where he was getting at. Not a very nice thought.

Once the waitress was gone I was free to go about my many questions.

"So... will this whole ordeal start all over again? Me somehow... reincarnated? And you... living?" I stuttered, taking a bite of the bread stick, leaning in.

"No," He simply answered.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because you agreed to marry me," He stated blankly.

"Oh," I breathed, taking another bite. "Good because I'm pretty sure I don't want to relive this."

"You're not the only one..." He sighed. I only glanced at the menu to see what actually looked appealing. My eyes kept glancing toward the pasta dishes, figuring I wasn't getting another nice dinner like this for a while. Just in time, the waiter came over introducing the wines to us, and questioning whether we were ready to order or not. Her eyes were still on Erik's mask, though. Erik had ordered a dish that I can't even pronounce, or have even heard of, but evidently they had it. Also, some wine that I never heard of either. It was awkward, but I simply ordered a pasta dish and some water. The waitress took the menus, and clumsily walked out strange. I sighed once more.

"So you're actually eating?" I teased.

"Might as well..." He whispered. There was a pause between us and the entire restaurant seemed silent except for the clashing of the pots and pans, footsteps, and yelling out orders in the kitchen. It was weird. I've never been in an empty restaurant before. Especially one this fancy.

"Christine?" Erik started, looking intently, hopefully, at me, trying to start out a conversation.

"Yes?" I answered.

"D-do you think... that just... maybe... possibly... you could try to love me?" Another pause came from between us as I stared back at him. I didn't really think about it too long in order for him not to get upset. Obviously, Christine, you're stuck with him for the rest of your life, what are you going to say to him now? Say no, and him just sigh. Or say yes, and he'll smile. Or somewhere in between when there's silence. I like that last one... His look was hopeful.

"_I'll try_," I confirmed.

"I love _you,_" He encouraged.

"I know that," I sighed. Just then, the waitress came out with our food. She put down my plate and then Erik's. It looked _so_ appetizing. I haven't had a nice meal for a very long time, and it seemed as if it was going to be the last.

I laid the napkin on my lap, and idly got the fork and spoon, and began eating. For the first time ever did I actually see Erik eat. While eating, there was silence once more. I searched through the back of my mind to start some sort of conversation.

"Thank you for taking me here, this is delicious." I commented trying to put some decent tone to my voice, noticing it was dry, and not very nice either.

"Anytime," He answered, lifting up his mask the slightest bit to take another bite of his food.

"So, this is very rare... Watching you eat?" I asked, adding humor. He threw back a glare.

Within twenty minutes or so, we both were finished with our meals and the waitress came out to deliver the check. Erik left I don't know how many twenties and tens into the black little folder. She left for a while, and then it was our que to leave.

"We should get going, it's getting late," Erik voiced, and helped me out of the booth gently. His touch somehow, just left some surge of electricity running through me at a fast pace. He has touched me plenty of times while fixing my posture, or forcing me out of the car, or-I shudder at this thought-when he was leaning me over the balcony and me about to face certain death, or when he horribly kissed me. Yes, those were all either terrible or somewhat uncomfortable times. This time was different, though. As if my body was longing to touch him, the wretched man that he is. No... that can't possibly be correct. My fingers do deceive me. I was just nervous. It wasn't longing or love. But I can't stop _trying _to like him somehow.

We left the restaurant without another word, and I went back into Erik's car. It was short, but relieving. To see other people and be in the light was wonderful. Not that I was comfortable like I predicted of being with Erik, but it still worked.

It seemed quicker returning back to the mansion then it had. The clock read midnight, but I wasn't really calm enough to fall asleep. My heart didn't seem to stop beating after thinking of touching Erik's hand. That wasn't some mistake... it was much too real. _  
_


	25. Attempt

Today, I give credit out to those who inspire my work. The whole ending of this story is what I was thinking of during my math class, and I was writing down my sudden ideas on how to end this properly, making room for a possible, but short, sequel. Well, my friend was talking about her story, and I had to admit I wasn't paying attention, but then something hit me. You could tell I'm obsessed about writing fanfiction that I suddenly started getting all hyper active when I had five ideas on how to end the story. After that whole spasm is when I re-watched the entire Robert Englund version over, and then, actually re-read part of my favorite story so far on this site, Stockholm Syndrome by Gravity01. That whole thing gave me incentive on how to write the last quarter of my story. Also, one of the ideas of one of my reviewers gave me somewhat of a clue for what to write next before completely ending this thing.

To wrap this long author's note so if you're reading this you will get onto the story, I want to thank all those who are reviewing once more. I know there are more out there reading this, and if you are, reviewing would be a really nice thing. And to those who are reviewing are actually my favorite authors and authoresses, not because their reviewing my story but because I love their stories. I'm not that selfish. Well, to end this finally and you're probably getting annoyed by my endless babbling (you can tell I had a good day) THANKS THANKS THANKS!!  
And finished.  
ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 25:_

_Attempt_

That night, we arrived back at the mansion around midnight. I said thank you to Erik and I worked my way up to bed for the most unexpected and uncomfortable nights of my life.

Remember back a few nights ago, when nothing was going to stop him from sleeping with his wife on the wedding night? No, he never gave up. This night, of all nights, was perfectly normal to begin with. I brushed out my hair which hasn't grown what-so-ever mind you, and I looked at my outrageously pale self. I was paler then I've ever been in my life. As I said, almost mistaken for some sort of vampire. I dressed into my night clothes, and I went to sleep in my bed. Sleep came fast since I'm not used to sleeping this late. It was at least one or two in the morning.

Well, a few hours later, I had to use the bathroom. I felt another presence in my bed. My heart started to thump so obnoxiously loud as I looked over to who was there with me. It was... of course... Erik. He was sleeping, though. I decided it wasn't very smart to wake him up. So, I got up, and went to the bathroom making as little sound as possible. He stirred a few times while I was up but remained sleeping. Then, got my pillow, and went back over to the window ledge, covered my makeshift bed in pillows, but stayed awake. I wasn't about to fall asleep again... I was stuck with the thought of Erik coming to bed with me all these nights. I know he wasn't to harm me or something, but seriously. That is a little twisted, don't you think? It's freaky. And so, staying up all night was the expected thing to do.

It wasn't very comfortable as it has been days ago. The window was freezing, when I peeked through the curtain, I couldn't see anything because of the frost. I closed the curtain in order for my body to stay at least somewhat warm throughout this night of not sleeping.

Eventually, I fell asleep for about an hour or so, but woke up as I started to have a nightmare that included Erik. The dream was of what he would've done to me when I was unconscious all those nights. I was sure it was nothing terribly bad... his hands on me though was kind of uncomfortable. They were a corpse's hands, mind you, as if they've been dead for too long, rotting away in some cemetery, but yet so full of life.

I went back to sleep every few minutes but woke myself up. Thought was the main thing right now. I've been doing a lot of it during the day, but the night is much more serene and calmer then the day when Erik's conscious. How I loathe him right now. Not _hate,_never hate, but loathing definitely goes on.

I thought and thought for a while now... and I just noticed I've never tried to escape. Shame came into my heart, not trying, and still being stuck here. I looked down out of the window, and saw that the ground was extremely far off. Sighing, I got up and started to search quietly for a blanket. I never noticed how much noise my feet make on this floor. It's either that or it's just so quiet that you can actually hear a pin drop somewhere. There was a blanket on one of the chairs that were in my room near the vanity. I stretched it out, seeing that it was just enough that I could simply jump down the remainder of the height from where I would hang. Congratulating myself on how I am actually looking for a way out of this death trap I call a house.

The window opened rather easily, making a small noise. Which was strange because I would think this place would be really old. Once I was down there, I thought, I'm going to run as fast as I ever have, and I'll run far and fruitful. I silently grabbed my casual shoes that are decent for running. The coldness swept in, biting my entire body. Quickly, I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around me. It was going to have to be quick. Erik didn't stir that much now. My heart started beating like the beat of a drum, as I threw down the blanket to where it was going to go. I tied the top of it onto the window latch, and crawled outside of it, hanging on for the sake of my life.

I didn't look down, scared I'll fall. I used a free hand to close the window as silently as I could, and it now securely held my blanket. I was now out of the house and crawling down the side of the wall. Rock climbing seemed to be very helpful right now, considering all the birthday parties Meg had at the athletic center. I quickly was walking down the wall, the once nice blanket was ripping quickly, but I only went down faster.

That's when the whole thing changed. I heard the window open above me, and saw the masked face stare down at me in blank horror.

"Christine!" He yelled out. But it was too late, the blanket was already falling quickly, as was my body. I held onto it though. It was going to be a long way down... When suddenly something was holding me up. It was the arms of the masked man. I don't know how he did it, but he was holding onto my blanket with as much force as he could.

I wasn't about to give up. I continued climbing down until I met the end of the cloth. Erik kept yelling my name and telling me to come back up. I, of course didn't listen and jumped down. It wasn't as long of a jump I was expecting, but it was good enough to hurt my feet badly. It left me no choice but to still run. I massaged my feet for a second, and then took off.

I was running... running... running as fast as my hurt feet could care me. The wind of it all was stinging me, and my entire body. I couldn't believe I was actually attempting this, I knew I was going to get caught. But I indeed wanted to try. The sun was starting to rise, unbeknown to me, creating more light. I was weaving through trees at an endless pace. I was getting cuts and scrapes all up my leg, cutting through the pants I was wearing, and the jacket was also getting caught up. The enigma, and adrenaline pushed me further and further until I actually reached the gate. I pause for a second, catching my breath, and then kept going. I was actually going to do it! I was going to leave! Finally! After all this time of waiting-

"Christine," a voice was behind me. Oh no... no, no no... This can't be! He can't be that fast! It's not right! Defying the laws of any humanly possible physics, Erik was right behind me, determined to trap me back into the cage I started out in.

"No!" I shouted, back at the cold air going by me. I was numb now. I could hardly feel my feet but that was no need to stop. I continued running, and running, and the gates were so close...

"Christine," I heard again. Pushing back branches I looked behind me, seeing the emerging black figure come behind me. But then it wasn't there. It completely disappeared in his tracks. I continued going... and going... I thought I was still going pretty fast. But not fast enough.

The dark figure was right in front of me, stopping my running frame with a simple yield of his arms. My breathless figure was engulfed into the two long arms of Erik's and I was defeated. No... I can't give up. I kept fighting and fighting. Pushing, biting the arms, and pulling away never stopped. This _madman,_ this _monster _wasn't even moving at all, just holding me as I wrestled endlessly. Erik was only laughing maniacal.

"Stop! Let me go! Let me go!" I rebelled, pulling and fighting. My entire body ached full of scratches and bruises and cuts.

"Shh... Christine, calm down," His voice was soothing, it didn't effect me the slightest. I was now on the ground instead of in his arms, but his arm pulled me up around my waist forcing me against his chest. That was even colder then it was outside.

"Let me go!" I repeated. That was when he forced my chin up, and forced some liquid that tasted like crap down my throat. Reflexively, I tried throwing it back out, he was literally gagging me with the stuff, but he shut my mouth with a firm grip. I forgot how strong he is... And so, with that, I was forced to swallow the disgusting stuff.

It didn't make me tired, it just made me limp. I fell to the ground on my knees still within Erik's reach. All strength left me right then. Erik put his arm down back around my waste, and picked me up as if I was some rag doll. He carried me, with soothing and somewhat affectionate words to tell me how much he still loved me. It was either the drugs that he forced down my throat that caused me to not care about what he was saying, leaving my chest numb, not feeling the pain. Or, I was too angered.

I mean, he slept with me all this time without me knowing! That is purely insane! I mean, I like Erik for what he is... he has such a deep heart that is just simply filled with love and adoration for me, and it's such a wonder how he still has enough room in there for love after all that this man has been through. He could be the best man you'd ever meet if it wasn't for what happened years ago. I could even love him. But all that has happened to him drives him insane, it's understandable... but scary. How far he will go to push the words out of my mouth, and sleeping in my bed with me when not telling is such a horrible thing, and it's inhuman how far he will go.

I was filled with pride for myself on knowing that I actually braved all the running and how far I went to get out of there. I've never done that before, and I never thought I could. Self-confidence was a good thing on my part, I'll need it in this situation later in this twisted life of mine.

I started to blank out the words that Erik was telling me, because obviously, I'm not sure that I actually care anymore.

His arms were freezing, though, making me shiver drastically. He didn't seem mad at me for attempting to run, actually, he seemed disappointed. The only words that were different throughout the whole talk he was having with me were:

"We need to get those cuts cleaned out," He said blankly, looking at my ripped pants and my jacket which was hardly a jacket. My neck was also scratched up as well, from the branches of the trees. My legs were bleeding as well through the pants leaving big red stains up and down it, from the weeds and all the other things that grow on the ground along with the fallen twigs.

"Say you're sorry, Christine," He told me. No, Erik, I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry at all. I would've kept running. You jerk. No, I didn't find any words to put that into... I will later once I gain strength to move my mouth. If I didn't have enough temper, I would've shouted "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," into his face before the drug taken over.

I just really don't know anymore about my relationship with Erik. It seems as if every other day I am either loathing the man, and then the next I actually find some kind words in my heart. Falling in love still seemed so far out of reach, but sometimes then so very close.

From what my life is so far, though, I can probably say I'm desperate for love. If I actually consider the word "love" with Erik, I am probably desperate to fall in love again. I did with Raoul. Now he's gone, my soul is searching for someone else. Raoul completed me like some sort of long lost step-brother that is very attractive. Erik on the other hand, brought me back to my nightmares which just so happens to be my actual life, so many centuries ago. Am I immortal? I don't know. Immorality definitely wasn't on my "things to do in life" list. Last time I checked, immortals that still linger on Earth have a bad reputation for not making it to the place they'd like to go... meaning heaven. It just seems so very real... so far-fetched, so fictional, as if this popped out of a Gothic novel written years ago. It's unreal. It's scary... and it's beginning to drive me to the possibility of insanity.

Some part of me wants a reasonable explanation as to why he was sleeping with me. Part of it was desperation as one example for Erik's side of it, but something reasonable that he should tell me would make the clue of insanity withstand until the true-hard facts come pounding into my face. Like a neon sign standing in front of your face, and you're so up to rejecting it that you act stupid and make the whole problem seem to vanish, but it remains there. What this whole thing means is I really wish that Erik would once in a while give a rational explanation to this, and please not tell me I'm going to end up like some crazy-woman who is terrified of the dark, thinking it's going to eat her whole. I, on the other hand, can't give a reason. He might. _I doubt it_. _I'm finished_.

I'm not going to let the darkness eat me whole. Yes, that's what I should keep thinking. Never, will I stop fighting. Defeat came over a few times. I discovered my ability to break him has lessened after this event. He knows that I know there's no way out, and this is his way of telling me that I finally found that obvious fact out.

If I could somehow succumb to Erik, _maybe_ my terror might seize. _Maybe_ if I get even on both sides, _maybe_...I've thought maybe too much. I'm going to stick with the present and I'm sure of it.

"Please say you're sorry," Erik repeated. I found enough strength once more, enough to whimper.

"No." I answered.

"You didn't mean to run away," He protested against the odds of me saying, no I didn't mean to.

"Yes I did," I answered again.

"You love me, you know it. You'll love me sometime." Again with the desperation.

"No," I whispered again. The sunlight was rising, I could see it through the trees. I was too limp to care.

Erik brought me into the mansion once more and carried me into the living room, placing me on the couch.

"I'll clean the cut out," He said quietly, and went away to a door that I have never seen opened before. Obviously, it was a room, and it looked to be like a kitchen. That must be where the kitchen is, then. He brought out a gray bottle of some liquid. I stiffened, backing away with as much strength as I could.

"What is it?" I forced out. He didn't answer, and got a cotton swab and started to dab at the blood that was dripping from my knee. That was the first bit of pain I could feel, and the drug was slowly wearing off on me.

"Ow," I whimpered, my knee stiffening.

"Shh..." Erik whispered. He poured the liquid from the bottle onto the cut on my knee. It fizzed up, causing a slight stinging on my knee. He cleaned it up with another cotton swab, and then went onto the next scrap doing the same thing with them. My neck wasn't so badly scratched up as it felt. He simply cleaned it up with the swab and moved on. He got some cloth and wrapped it around my knee like a band-aid to stop the bleeding. My arms were cleaned up enough that I didn't need one but the scrapes were still there. I didn't notice how much stinging and the pain I had to move. "Do you still hurt?" He questioned seriously.

I nodded slowly. Erik left the room once more and came back with a small cup filled with clear liquid. He opened my mouth once more and poured it down my throat. It didn't taste so bad as the last drug he poured down. The pain went away almost immediately. He pet back my hair lovingly, knowing I was too weak to rebel.

"You didn't mean to run, did you?" He said quietly, "You know I will do nothing to hurt you." Sure, you go ahead and think that, Erik. Whatever completely floats your boat... as long as you're not drowning in the water like I am, you're just fine.

"Shut up," I murmured almost inaudible. What else was I going to say?

"Shh.. now, Christine. Relax..." He said soothingly, not minding my words. I groaned once more, as he played with my hair. "You'll love me soon enough..." He whispered to himself. Once again, Erik... whatever makes you think that I have no intention to know. Whatever makes you happy... _dear_.


	26. Words

OK, well, here's another bridge. I was really wanting to get this part in before heading into the ending. I would say about another 3 chapters until it's over :(:(:( Yeah. I am actually thinking of making a sequel. Perhaps... I don't know, but you'll have to tell me what you think once it's over. You won't be disappointed on the ending, though. Sigh... 3 chapters... And then I'll have to come up with another bright story idea. Well, I hope you enjoy!!

Review!

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_Chapter 26:  
Words_

Silence is a very rich and powerful notion. Silence is such a wonderful thing that is breaking Erik into small pieces like he deserves. It is also breaking me like I deserve. So, we are all getting our equal share on punishment for now. Every attempt Erik would make to talk to me, a hateful glance would come from me to his direction. He better not speak one more word to me. He is just disgusting me now. At first, he was desperate enough to pull the three words from my lips, now he's just assuming no matter how many hateful actions and words I show toward him. My words were meant to break him, not make him more powerful over me. Now they mean nothing. His ego and with his mind set on me succumbing, take over the whole idea.

Our relationship has advanced just as he hoped. Not in the ways, but I got to know Erik more by studying him. From the wordless quiet, I studied Erik's motion about in the room. I could almost read his mind sometimes. He seems so sure about himself. He's experienced the world over, and that man knows what he's doing. Just like the drug he had gave me, mixed it himself. The only thing he doesn't know of is love. I can go on and on about that, but my last sentence summarizes the entire world for him.

Erik makes sure he still takes care of me. I've been pretty weak ever since my escape attempt, so sometimes I can't hold my knees up to walk, and he'd carry me.

The morning after the event, he told me he wanted to show me something. I didn't go willingly, he carried me out to the back yard of the mansion. It was there that you can witness a clear view of the sun without any of the trees in the way. Just a vast field, filled with nothing except grass. He placed me in his lap, and put his head on my shoulder. Again, I was so tired and so weak I couldn't fight back. Words were the only thing. I bet he was planning this. Making me weak enough so he could do whatever. It's not going to be bad, it's just like the "can I hug you" situation. He just wants so show me love so I could show it back. He doesn't want to force the words out, but just... relax them out? Does that sound right? Not really.

"Isn't it beautiful, Christine?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I reply. My head was leaning back onto his shoulder unconsciously. The golden sun was rising now, just above the horizon. The colors it was painting were magnificent. I don't think I've ever seen the sunset like this before. It was quiet again, as we were both staring blankly into the horizon.

"I love you," He said, playing with my hair. I could feel his ice cold breath on my neck.

"I know," I answered.

"Will you love me?" I don't answer. We've been through this too many times, Erik. I'm sorry. But I will say no. Love isn't something you can immediately grasp, it takes time and care like watching a seed grow into an elegant flower. Erik's arms wrapped around my stomach, making me lean further into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was so tuned to my own. As if we were connected somehow. My eyes were now shut, not knowing what else to do, as I was looking up to the grayish blue sky.

Erik's hand grabbed my hand, and slowly, it worked it's way up to his mask. It felt soft, just like the time he did it when he proposed. It was almost as if silk made up the material.

"Will you like me for who I am, Christine?" Another question. That was sort of new. He was asking if I would like him with the mask off. No, it only makes him worse. Well, that time it was really just shock and surprise. Not the best of moments, and it was before he was sure that I was his.

"I don't know," I reply. I felt Erik's lips brush onto my forehead. So tenderly, so very softly, and lovingly. It actually felt really good. I didn't run, I didn't leave... first of all I couldn't. I would've squirmed though if I didn't enjoy it which I did. "Take off your mask, Erik." I say, seeing how far this new ground will go.

"No," He swiftly replied, pushing my hand away from him. Figures. I knew he wasn't about to do that. He strives so much for that mask to actually be his face. It's obvious, and it's so far away from it. Underneath lies the true monster who only builds and builds underneath that piece of material. It's unleashed once it's off by something other then his own hands. I was asking for him to take it off, to show me again. I don't think I can run now.

"Please," I pressed.

"No." Once again.

"Do it," I urged more and more, "If you truly loved me, you won't be afraid to show me your face."

Erik heaved a big sigh. His head was leaning onto his fist, thinking. He sighed again after a short pause. As I felt his arms go up, I pulled away from him, and turned around to see. Slowly, carefully, measuring each inch at a time, Erik was taking off the mask. Shoot. So it _was_ going to go this deep. His fingers unraveled the strings, until they were undone. Now, he is lifting it off... And I see the death's face for a second (somewhat third) time. The nose still wasn't there, and it was just as I remembered it. I remained frozen, keeping my breathing steady as did he. I looked at him, so very tender right now, so very breakable. Whatever action that was next could decide what was going to happen. Time stood still, and it was as if the sun stopped rising. The coldness of the grass seemed to bite through to my knees.

"May I..." He started, the words drifting away just like the mask, and time seemed to resume, "May I... kiss you?" He questioned fully, pausing between each word.

I don't know what I did to signal him, but he kissed me anyway once more, with his twisted, thin lips, onto my forehead. I remained still, I wanted to remain frozen. My hands were freezing, I noticed, and they were shaking but not because of the cold. Erik leaned me back onto his chest and I could hear his rapid heart beating like a butterfly finding strength to fly. He smiled so nicely, I could feel it. His arms grabbed the mask once more, out of habit, and tried to put the mask back on. My arm came up, stopping him.

"No," I whispered. I figured I could still test him. See how far he goes until it's permanently broken. His hands placed the mask back down onto the grass. The sun was almost just above the trees now, shining fully, and so beautifully. So _words_ can be that much. Actions can be something else. Love... it's just dancing around in my mind. I refuse to let it in. It's simply at my fingertips and I could use it whenever I want. That could also break him when it's time. I have enough time in the world. It's like some weapon against him. It's like one of those flowers that you see little girls dancing around with, picking off the petals one by one. "I love him, I love him not, I love him, I love him not," they would repeat skipping about. And eventually the last petal remaining would be whether she will love him or not. Of course, it's just a game of chance. Which is exactly what was happening. Okay, maybe it's he loves me, he loves me not, thing. But I already know he does unconditionally.

I didn't turn to look at Erik's face one more time. He kept playing with my hair, combing it with his fingers. His breathing never decreased in speed, it just went faster, and I could feel it on my neck.

No, escape was still what I was hoping for. I don't want to be stuck here with him all my life. I can't stay here, I have friends, I have a life to get back to. Raoul's not there, but I can't stay. The past shadows me like a scar or a wound stuck with me, haunting me, and remaining there in the flesh. Everything wasn't going to be like this. _It can't_.

After that whole event after me remaining quiet. I found the strength to walk myself back into the mansion. I was going to ignore Erik as much as I can, and hopefully it will work enough for him to break. The mask wasn't going to do it, like I was hoping. What was I going to do now? He needs to let me go. I don't want to...

That night, once Erik said goodnight, and "left" me, I crawled out of the bed and came back over to my spot on the window and fell asleep. No, I'm not going to fall for it again. I dreamt once more. It wasn't a nightmare, it was very pleasent... to start out with.

I was taking a walk in the garden with Raoul at my side, arms twined together, and we just got married. I had his ring on my finger, although it was the same one as Erik gave me. Oh well. We were laughing and very happy. Suddenly, Raoul brought up this darker subject on how Erik died of his love for me. This dream took place such a long time ago though. I was wearing a dress that looked as if it came straight out of the 1800's. It was beautiful, but strange. Raoul was wearing something old-fashioned as well. But after that discussion, I looked up from my feet, and up to meet Raoul's eyes, and instead of his handsome face, it was Erik's masked one. I screamed, and that's when I woke up again.

When my eyes shot open, Erik was at my side, worried.

"What's wrong? Are you OK?" He questioned, holding my shoulder. I nudged it off, as if it was going to eat me alive, and scooted down the seat until I was further away from the man that had just been in a nightmare.

"Go away from me!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Christine, Christine, what's the matter?" He asked, shaking my shoulder, "Was it a dream?" He asked hurriedly. I nodded, and hid my face into my hands. What was I doing? Raoul's gone, Christine. Get over it. He's not coming back from the dead. I'm not going to kill myself over it either. Tears started flowing painfully, stinging my cheeks as if it was forbidden. Erik wrapped his arm around me, and tried to soothe me.

"Sh... It's okay now, Christine, it's okay," He assured me. I rest my head onto his shoulder, sobbing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hardly audible.

"It's okay," He said, patting my head tenderly. I felt as if I belonged there, finally. Inside of his arms. Him comforting me. He was the only one there at the time, but, really if the room was filled with all other people, and then there was him, I would've chose him. Now if Raoul were there... Enough! Stop thinking of him, Christine. Just stop it. It will only make my life more miserable when sitting here right before me is a chance to take my life out of the dark hole of which I was standing in. Whether I take it or not is one thing though.

Words can be words, and they then are no more, I have learned. Actions make and break, and once they are broken... there's no fix. Killing is one thing, crying is another, kissing is different, and... loving unconditionally is just out there. Love? Maybe. Am I sane? No, of course not. Am I stuck? Definitely.


	27. Memory

Yeah this is pretty short. I'm ashamed, really. But again, only two more chapters :(:( This is just leading to the... grand finale? Sure. We'll go with that. Don't worry, it'll keep your minds thinking. I wrote the entire ending during English class today, and I'm pretty proud of it. I would say one of the finest endings I've came up with. Well, two more updates left... awww... Virtual parties for all who reviewed my story! YOU ALL RECEIVE... I don't know. But, you'll get something. On with the chapter... REVIEW  
ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_  
Chapter 27:  
Memory_

That night, I slept by Erik's side in the bed. I was frightened of myself, and I didn't understand anymore. No human can go on like this. So many things to gather up, and think about it. I just completely was filled over, and my boat was capsizing. I'm losing it now. That dream was so small, but it meant so much.

When morning came, I was still by Erik's side. He was in the same position as he was. There wasn't much morning light though. It was storming outside, I could hear the rain pattering on the rooftop. It was quiet throughout the mansion which was unusual. I guess I expect to hear Erik's organ playing down the stairs. No, he's right there

Weird, just a few nights ago I was running away because he was sleeping in my bed, now I'm actually willingly sleeping with him. Wow. How close to insane can you get? I'm losing it...

"Good morning, love," Erik whispered into my ear. I rose from the bed, hardly recalling most of last night. He didn't drug me, I was just so very worn out. My mind just needs to stop thinking for once in my life. It never seems to end. "Are you hungry?" He asked serenely. I nodded. He rose out of the bed. I never really noticed what he wears before. It was basically casual, except they were really nice clothes. Dark colors, which is what I expect for a man, but still normal. All I seem to look at is the floor and his mask.

He went out of the room before I said another word. I sighed quietly, and got up from the bed, looking at my red face in the mirror. I looked as if I just came out of a horror movie. My eyes were still stained from tears as usual. I really couldn't believe that I just willingly slept with Erik. No... I couldn't have. It's not possible. I don't like him, remember? Oh, heck with it. There's really no use resisting now.

The rest of the day went on as usual, unfortunately. It's so boring being here. Nothing new... just Erik and his flaws. Time surpasses us as if it had no means. One day seems to close to a single hour then twenty-four of them.

Well, the day was boring, at least, until something very new happened. I have never seen Erik step foot into the room down the hallway from the living room on the lower level. I mean, I've never seen him come out at least. I always had thought it would be locked. So when Erik went into his music room, my curious mind decided to wonder. It went to the darker ideas like he could be hiding bodies in there... or then the lighter, it could be a chance to escape. As soon as Erik was out of sight, I went closer to the room who's door was left open.

I crept closer, sticking my nose inside. It was pitch black in there, I couldn't see anything what-so-ever, not even something a foot from where I was. I decided to explore. I went in, leaving the door wide open for light, and looked around for a lamp of some sort. Eventually, after feeling the walls for a switch of electricity, I found it and flicked it on. It was only a dim glow, but it was enough to see the entire place.

My eyes widened in horror-struck. In the center of the floor was a coffin... _a coffin_ draped in black, and inside was comforter. _Erik slept in there like some vampire_, my mind was telling me. I shook it out, and pinched myself, but my eyes only opened to see it still there once more. I looked around to a desk which was also painted black. On it, held old pictures. Incredibly old pictures, taken by an old-fashioned camera. I looked through them, still horror-struck, and found something I didn't want to see once more.

One of the pictures was a picture of a girl that looked very much like me. In fact, it was an old advertisement, dating back to 1829. In fact, the girl looked exactly like me, curlier brown hair, but the same features... and the dress was almost like what I was wearing in the dream I had last night. My hair could be that curly if I wanted it to-but that was dating back to the day they didn't have the luxurious things we have now. My eyes crept down to the bottom on the advertisement and right there, fine printed, bold letters was the name of the girl of the picture, who was Marguerite in _Faust_, the girl named _Christine Daae_. I threw down the page and screamed. No, no, no... that's not me. That can't be me. It's not true! It's not possible! The pictures of the crowd of the opera house flashed in my mind, the old spot lights shining down on me. I shook the thought away.

I looked around for the other pictures, and sure enough there were. Pictures of me holding flowers and roses and carnations. Not quite smiling because pictures took forever back in the day, and I hated standing there for the subscribers. My pose was elegant, and I remember it painful to stand there like that. My dress was the costume for _Faust_. In fact, I looked miserable, horror-stuck, almost like I do now. It was because it was right before I completely disappear from Raoul Vicomte de Chagny, the love of my life, a childhood friend. And he was a Vicomte! I didn't feel myself worthy... Everything is coming back so quickly.

Next to it lie a newspaper add, from the Epoque, as the headlines it read: Christine Daae Disappears Right From The Stage!

"Holy crap..." I whispered reading the whole thing. Raoul's quotes of worry, the manager's surprise and when they practically went insane. M. Firmin, and M. Moncharmin were their names. History is repeating itself. I threw the article down, looking at it as if it was some ghost. A cold, clammy hand came onto my shoulder.

"Christine!" Erik exclaimed, turning me around to face him, "I told you not to go into the locked rooms!"

"It was open!" I defended myself, and turned to the desk which lay the pictures and everything, "What in the world is this!?" I exclaimed, pointing to them, disgusted.

"Christine, Christine, I told you. I told you, you knew me. I told you about everything! Why don't you understand?" He said, kneeling down so his eyes met with mine.

"Oh, I think I understand... but seriously! Erik... how can this be possible? That can't be me!" I pleaded, "Please don't tell me that is me, please don't!"

"Oh my love, but it is. That is you... it's such a long time ago. You were so very small-minded then, Christine, you really were. About to blow the entire Opera House up just so you won't be with me. But you didn't, no, you didn't. You said you'd stay. And you said you'd love me. And so, you were my bride, my love, my _living_ bride. No... you weren't living very long though, no. You took your own life, Christine. But I loved you just as much. I always will love you. Now, you have come back, dear, and you'll be with me forever. _With me as my living bride_." I stared at his yellow eyes, frozen, scared. I killed myself. How am I still here? What in the world does he mean forever if it seems as if it's a double meaning?

"No..." I whispered quietly, shaking my head.

"Yes, it's true, love. Only love and music lasts forever. Eternal music... isn't it grand?" He said happily, grabbing my chin. He rose back up to his feet so I'd have to stare up at him. I smacked his hand away in disbelief. What was he trying to do now? After finding out I'm some ghost still living after only 200 or so years, he expects me to be as happy as him? Yeah, sure, why not?

"Eternal music..." I whispered quietly, hiding my eyes into my hands. Erik grabbed my arm, but I nudged away, "Go away." I said slowly.

"Christine-" He put his hand onto my shoulder now.

"I said go away!" I snapped back, slapping his hand, and ran out of the room. I went up the stairs only so far until Erik grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop. "Let go! Let go!"

"Stop squirming away from me every time I touch you, Christine!" He rebelled dragging me back down the stairs back into the living room.

"Let go!" I kept repeating, but remaining still, he was hurting my arm. "Stop! Erik! You're hurting me!"

"Oh am I? I don't know, I seems like I'm always hurting you! Calm down, Christine, you're not going anywhere." He said, dragging me toward him and onto the couch. He placed me at his side, arm around my shoulder. I kept squirming... he still wasn't going to let go. He started to play with my hair, and comb it down, trying to soothe me.

"Is that what you want, Christine? For me to kiss you and tell you everything is all right? Just like you're little lover? Just for me to tell you everything is going to disappear and all you have to do is watch? I'm still here, Christine, and so are you. You might just want to get used to it, because it's going to be for a long time." He was explaining this as if he was explaining a simple matter to a small child, so calmly, and as if I was stupid. Combing my hair down, not letting go. My breathing remained heavy, pulling and twisting away. No success, of course.

"Stop!" I whimpered, cowering away.

"Sh, sh... that's not what you want, Christine. You love me, you just won't open to your senses. You listen to my voice whenever it's music, something you want to here. But when the simple words like love, marriage... husband come about you just completely block it out. You're with me for a long time, so you might as well listen." He was now a little more stern, getting impatient.

"Stop..." I whispered now, sobbing.

"No, no... sh..." He whispered. He gathered my confused body into his arms, and rose from the seat. Walking me up the stairs, I remained stiff as a board. I looked down seeing if it was going to hurt really bad if I just get out of his arms now on the stairs. Yes, it was really going to hurt. The stairs are hard. Never mind. Although it is a very good thing to think of when searching for something suicidal.

He brought me into my bed and placed me into it. He brought the covers to my chin and looked at me so tenderly as if I was some twig that I could easily break at any second by just one wrong movement. His icy lips pressed against my forehead once more, fingers combing through my hair once more. I remained silent, calm. I've discovered he thinks whenever he can embrace me is when he's forcing me with all his power, against my will, and then he would do all he wanted. Fortunately, things haven't taken a spin for the worst. He hasn't hurt me at all, no unwelcome liberties. I am thankful for that. _So very thankful_.

I really don't know what to think anymore. He's really not cooperative at all, and he will have his way whether I like it or not. It's such a cruel and twisted thing. _He wants me to love him so much_. But seriously... from what I have seen today, I don't think I can ever forget. I existed in the eighteen hundreds somehow... some way, and I've came back so Erik, who has been living the whole time, can have me. And now, I am obviously his. And nothing can actually stop this except at the point of a knife.


	28. The End

I hope this leaves you thinking. Yes, I had to torture you in a way. And the ending will be up tomorrow or tonight or so. Yes, I've wrote it over about a million times before I could perfect it, and I also had to travel half way across the country this weekend, so I was too tired to write. I hope this is a good chapter because I kind of lost my ideas somewhere along the line when traveling. But, here it is.. the second to last chapter :(:(

REVIEW!  
ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_  
Chapter 28:_

_The End_

Such a small event left an enormous impact on me. Memories, as I said, came back to me. Not the normal visions, but completely different. Meaning this all takes place back in a completely different era. Now, how to escape this... no way. If I die, I'll just come back. Figures, huh? It's twisted every way I turn. If I turn more then the wrong way again my life is probably on the line.

Will I give in? Yes. If every single thing that you can do to play with the situation is out, then what are you going to do? Surrender. So what am I actually going to do to surrender? Love him? Ignore him and let him do whatever to me as if I was simply a doll and him the little child that would manipulate me to do whatever, completely against my will? That sounds like horrible ideas. I'm still stuck with the monster all this time.

I figured I would try both, though. So that when I go up to heaven finally, maybe I would just tell the Lord that I tried, and I never gave up either. I don't want to die, but heaven seems much more peaceful and sane then Earth at the moment. If I love Erik things might just be nicer. If I ignore Erik I will find peace in my mind but not so much on the outside.

Thought has been too much, and actions so very little. I haven't talked to Erik within the past twenty-four hours, and it's bothering me. Usually he would come up to my room if I've decided to stay up there that day, and deliver my meals and try to talk to me. But he hasn't even delivered my meals yet. At the moment, I was on my bed, my knees up to my chest, thinking. This can't possibly be healthy. I need to get out of the room, but I'm scared to because I don't ever want to set my eyes on those pictures ever again in my life. It's almost like a horror movie that you can't seem to get you're mind off of... and it's starring you.

I got out of the bed, groggily, and felt as if I was on some other drug. Maybe I was. I don't really care anymore. I'm not sure that Erik could ignore me for that full twenty-four hours, because it's physically impossible. He's like some sort of magnet or bug that won't go away from the thing it's attracted to, or the thing it's deciding to annoy, and he intends to stay near me... forever. And so, I go down the stairs, finding it pretty dark. There were only a few lights on, and Erik wasn't anywhere. I sighed, half with relief, the other with nerve. I wonder if he's Ok. Gross, did I just wonder if he was OK? Surely I didn't.

I didn't heat the pipe organ going on in the music room. But that was probably where he was. I stalked over to the door and opened it slowly. It was extremely cold inside there and there was only one light turned on. Sure enough, Erik's dark figure was in there, still, his head leaning on his hand.

"Erik?" I whimpered, coming further into the eerie room, "Erik, are you OK?" I questioned the masked man. He shook a little, and sat upright.

"Christine?" He murmured, looking around the room until his cat-like eyes met mine. For the first time ever, I didn't quite feel intimidated.

"Are you OK?" I pressed.

"I thought you weren't going to come out," He said slowly, weakly.

"I'm out, aren't I? Answer my question." I demanded.

"I'm just tired, Christine, that's all. I'm fine." He answered vaguely. Erik? Tired? No, those two words don't match. I've never seen Erik tired like this before.

"Is there something wrong?" I forced myself to question childishly. Of course there was something wrong... there's never anything right and positive. This whole thing is wrong.

"I said, I thought you weren't going to come out. I thought you left me. If you did, that's fine, I'm coming to get back anyway. I just thought maybe I'd give you time," He explained roughly.

I really didn't have a reasonable answer for that statement. I stood there, dumbly, and simply replied, "Oh." I looked over to where he was sitting, "May I come in?"

"Of course you may," He answered, his voice lifting in some excitement. I felt as if I actually did something right now. Talking to him willingly, without him pulling the words out. He scooted over on the bench to his organ, and I was reluctant to sit next to him. What the heck, I thought to myself, might as well, if he was that depressed. Just do it anyway. His arm went around my shoulder and my head leaned up against it. It was freezing though, so chills came up my spine.

"I'm glad you didn't leave, Christine," He said blankly, no expression in his voice. No answer. How can I? "I love you." Like I haven't heard that one before.

"I know."

"I will always love you. Isn't that enough for eternity, Christine?" He asked.

"I suppose it's enough." I answered blankly. I intend no emotion to provoke the more questions. It didn't last a long time.

"Then can't you just accept it?" He pressed even more, looking into my eyes so serious. I didn't answer again. He paused, his eyes growing more and more hopeful with every intake of my breath. But when I didn't answer at all, is when he decided to do the pitiful look. "You don't love me." He assumed, shaking his head.

"I never said that ever." I rebelled, my expression becoming serious as well.

"You act like that," He defended.

"But I never plainly said that, Erik!" I answered, grabbing his arm. Just noticing what I did, I slid my arm back off. He looked at where I touched him. I remained staring at him. His arm, although very reluctant, slowly rose up to the height of my head. His cold, clammy hands brushed my cheek so lovingly. They actually felt good. His hand went under my chin so my eyes would directly meet his.

"Then do you love me, Christine? Do you really love me?" He played that same stupid card again. It never gets old, actually. Every time he asks that I never feel more tension than that moment right there. Do I love him? The main question... I thought, digging through my conscience mind, trying to pull facts of what I do know. I know I actually care for him. I pity the broken man. I've known him longer than I can imagine... literally. So here comes the final answer that completely and utterly surprised the both of us. I really just decided I will admit to it willingly, and see what happens after. If I'm happy, I'll carry it out, if it's horrible, then I'll run.

"Yes," I simply respond, "Not as much as you do me, but I do love you, Erik." I explained my freak answer. It really came out of thin air, almost. I can't believe I actually admitted it, but it was true somewhat. If I left him I'd probably commit suicide... so what else could this stupid feeling be? He paused for a second, studying my face in the light.

"Stop lying to me," He droned. That reply surprised me. I guess it's reasonable though, my face really was unbelievable because it was a strange answer and very unexpected.

"I'm not, Erik!" I replied taking his shoulder once more.

"No, you are. You want to believe that so you would gradually get away from me. You probably won't even... oh never mind." He explained, shaking his head, standing up and walked across the room. I just stood at the organ bench, pinching my arm to try to come up with something to reply with.

"What is it? What more do you want from me, Erik? I want to know." I demanded softly, looking at the ivory organ keys, brushing my hand against the softness of them. They looked hardly even touched.

"Nothing..." His answer was indefinite. His tone questioned my sanity.

"It's something," I pressed, turning around. Erik stood at the door.

"No..." He paused once more.

"Erik!" I laughed nervously, "tell me!"

"I just thought... maybe... if you truly love me, Christine... I thought... maybe..." He paused once more, I waited, "Can you just... kiss me?" My heart began to flutter nervously now. Such a simple want out of all the things I thought he would. Just a kiss. I never kissed him, but he's kissed me. I just purely hated that. It was totally and utterly wrong.

"I-I don't understand..." My dumb answer.

"I knew you're disgusted, look at the expression on your very face. You won't do it. I knew it." He moaned accusingly, and opened the door to step out.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, getting up from the organ bench reflexively, coming toward him. "I never said I won't." I whispered inaudibly.

"No, no you don't have to Christine. I'm just selfish... stop trying to do that." he said, shaking his head, warning me off. Yeah... he's selfish alright. If it wasn't for his selfishness I wouldn't be here.

"No! Please... I will... I promise." I begged, grabbing his cold, bony arm. He froze one more time, and looked at me. His white mask was gleaming in the candlelit room. I just noticed that he wears the white mask much more often then the black one now ever since the wedding. I guess it's his mood... I'm not sure. I came in front of him, looking into his pleading cat-like eyes. So much lust for me to do it. The house was silent and everything just seemed to stop for right now. My heart remained frozen.

"I will..." I whispered once more. I leaned up onto my toes, and my arms came up slowly for his mask. His bony hand grabbed mine to stop it, but I kept going.

"No," He breathed. I ignored him, and came back up to grab his porcelain mask. It was such a soft material. I noticed it was wet from Erik's tears, so I brushed them off carefully, as if he was some breakable thing. My hands now went for the ribbon that held it on, and I untied the silk slowly. He kept grabbing my hands when it was enough, but I went on ahead. I now revealed his wretched face, no longer terrified of it since it was not filled with so much fire as before. I leaned up slowly, coming toward him. And finally, my lips met his in the sweetest kiss I've ever tasted. It's almost as if I belonged there. The final piece of the puzzle lied in his arms. His tears dripped down, so I stopped to wipe them away, and I then wrapped my arms around his bony body. He's so very skinny, so my arms went all around him. And for the first time ever, he was actually warm and sweet. And the largest smile came upon his face that you would ever see in your lifetime. A smile that both broke my heart, stabbing it, telling it I would've done this earlier, and one that warmed me for the first time in God knows how long. His body was stiff, and his arms were out. Slowly, they came up into my hair, wrapping them into my thin hair.

"Oh... My dear Christine..." His beautiful angelic voice murmured into my ear. His salty tears never stopped flowing from his sunken eyes. And it felt so right. I felt so whole and pure, and my soul just seems to be fulfilled. And my life just seemed to stop running as the time danced it's way by.

And...

I've never been more terrified.


	29. Epilogue

No... this can't be the end but it is... I am really depressed now. Grr... the ending to my most successful story yet. Well, tell me what you think when there should be a sequal. I thought a sequal might be fun, so I left it open-ended. But what do you think, my very loyal reviewers? I enjoyed all of your reviews and favorites and alerts, and I can't thank you enough for inspiring me to move on with writing this story. Without you, I would've stopped a long time ago, but I didn't. And now, finally this is the end. Yes, it's a short chapter, but epilogues are always short and leave you wondering. And I guess you now know what it meant when Christine said "time danced by". And I guess you now know why it's called Eternal Music too. Well, keep your eyes open for a sequal, and it's your choice whether it'll be this story in Erik's POV or moving along with Christine's story. It will be extremely fun with both. THANKS SO MUCH ONCE MORE!! I will shut up now, and let you read the ending.

Thanks once more, you have no idea how much help all of you were,

The last and final time this story,

ThePhantomsFlutist

_

* * *

__Eternal Music_

_  
Epilogue_

**7 Years Later**

**Meg's Side**

I went through the grand doors of the Opera House, arm and arm with my husband, Greg. Ghosts swept past me... memories of such a long time ago. It frightened me. This is where everyone last saw my terrified friend, Christine. It wasn't even my idea to come here in the first place. Sixteen years after my best friend's disappearance, and her memories still spin through my head constantly. The last expression I saw on her face was a horrified one, absolutely skiddish, and scared.

My husband dragged me along beside him as I looked aroung the elegant lobby. Crowds of people all were in here coming into the theater, taking their seats. I remember this... the stage lights, the drama caused by the Opera Ghost, Christine's admirer, and possibly even her murderer. No. She's not dead, she can't be. Some sort of sixth sense told me that she was still here, wanting... pleading for help, for someone to save her. I want to... but I can't. What if the monster gets me too?

We sat down into the box. It was Box Four to be exact, the one to the right of Box Five, the Opera ghost's box. My mom used to be the boxkeeper here, and the ghost would pay her for it, and also get her into trouble by the unbelieving managers. Eventually, they did believe, and the vision of their haunted expressions is something I can't forget either. I felt pale again. Sweat formed inside my palms. I felt completely watched. Something was there...

The seats quickly filled up below us. Everyone coming in slowly, taking their payed-for seats, awaiting the curtain to rise with the overture. Everyone in their best formal wear, with bow ties and fancy dresses. I had my best dress on as well. My black hair was pinned up to an elegant bun. Everything seemed like deja vu. Like I have been here before.

I looked around curiously to Box Five. Memories filled through my head... the Opera ghost. The ghost I was always so excited about, who would stalk throughout these halls. He was such a curious creature too. He demanded hundreds of dollars from the managers for his pay of doing absolutely nothing. He would go through the props and the cast and take what he needed when he wished to. Any objections and you would just so happen to have a rope on your neck. I shuddered at the thought. I remembered how Christine would describe the yellow glaring eyes staring down at her when performing, making her feel faint. The same yellow eyes watching me when I danced or accompanied Christine. My poor, good friend. The Opera ghost has something to do with it... I think he's gone now. No... he's still here, I can sense it.

And the Opera ghost was sitting in the box next to us.

A pale, young, brunette girl, her hair pinned to the top of her head. A black and beautiful dress was what she was wearing. Her skin so pale, she looked almost like a ghost. She was just as haunted as I was. Her eyes searched this place so wonderingly, so frighteningly. She shivered, shaking her head a little. No, it can't be possible. How in the world can this... what looks to be 19-year-old girl be knowing what I know. I knew this strange girl... somewhere. Maybe from a store. Maybe some place common. Or I don't know her at all. No, she looks so familiar, so familiar that it's scary. It can't be...

Her partner that she was sitting next to was wearing a black mask, black tuxedo. He was tall, and skinny, and the eyes would stay in my mind forever. His hand was holding the girl's sercurely, as if she was about to run away. He said a few words to her, as if a warning, and then ignored her, leaving her be in the box.

Her dark eyes looked over to me, sitting there staring at her. They widened with great ectasy, and at that second I knew who this familiar girl was.

That was my long, lost friend, Christine Daae, not aged what-so-ever and just as young and beautiful as I remember her.

She looked over to me, smiling so broadly, and excitedly. I remained in complete shock. Was this a ghost? Am I seeing things?

"Meg!" She called, her young and smooth soprano voice still there. As if she was the little girl I remembered. Her face, though, so bright and exuberant. As if she has seen the light for the first time. I remained still. She turned around, and the dark man entered the box, and sat back onto the chair. He embraced her neck lovingly as if she was a doll, or some plaything that he can just love and adore so much, and never get the embrace back. She simply stood there, stiff, and uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes, breathing heavily, and nervously.

"Stop," I heard her voice raise. She went away further from him, so uncomfortable. When she finally had the free time to look back to me, still staring in obvious shock. Her face was the complete opposite of what it was before. Horrified, scared, and nervous all at the same time, just as I remembered it. She flinched violently when the dark man tried to touch her again. She turned around finally, again, to face me. She wanted to say something.

"Help me." She mouthed. And she turned back to the dark man and... what looked like apologized to him. And he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, and she returned it to the man's mask. As if that whole ordeal never happened.

**_Finish?_**


End file.
